Gravity Falls: El Siguiente Verano
by Forfattare
Summary: "¡Gravity Falls! ¡Qué bueno es volver!" Dipper y Mabel regresan a Gravity Falls, ahora sabiendo que Bill Cipher se ha ido. Pero Gravity Falls siempre será Gravity Falls y los misterios no tardarán en aparecer, así como los líos del amor. Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney y creado por Alex Hirsch. Este Fanfic lo hago con fin de entretener.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

 **12-1 12-12-5-7-1-4-1 26 12-1 21-19-5-21-1**

El autobús llegó a Gravity Falls a las siete de la mañana. Dipper y Mabel Pines se despertaron en cuanto el autobús llegó a la estación. Habían pasado todo el camino sentados, así que cuando se levantaron estaban totalmente entumidos, y a Mabel se le había dormido el pie izquierdo.

–Llegamos. – Dijo Dipper, emocionado.

–Me pregunto quién vendrá a recibirnos. –Respondió Mabel, mientras se sostenía del asiento en que había viajado y levantaba el pie que se le había dormido.

–Bueno, al menos sabemos que el tío Stan y el tío Ford no vendrán hoy. –Dijo Dipper con tristeza.

Ford había llamado al celular de Dipper cuando sólo había pasado media hora de haber abordado el autobús. Ambos tíos estaban de viaje todavía, y aunque ya estaban empacando para regresar, les tomaría dos días llegar a Gravity Falls. Por supuesto, sus padres ignoraban esta situación.

–Descuida, los veremos en tan solo dos días. –Le respondió Mabel, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dipper.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta del autobús, Waddles salió corriendo, seguido por el conductor, que fue directo hacia el baño de la estación. Luego bajó Dipper, que aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire fresco con olor a pino tan pronto puso un pie fuera del autobús. Y finalmente Mabel, que bajaba los escalones del bus saltando en un solo pie. Dipper se quedó parado, sonriendo al haber regresado por fin a Gravity Falls. Pero en ese instante Mabel perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran boca abajo sobre el suelo.

Waddles no dejó pasar la oportunidad para lamerle la cara a Dipper.

–Waddles, ya basta. –Dijo él, y como pudo se levantó y ayudó a Mabel a levantarse.

Mientras Mabel estiraba su pie deteniéndose del autobús, Dipper regresó por las maletas que se habían quedado dentro. En total tenían cinco maletas: una llevaba las pertenencias de Dipper, tres eran de Mabel (una para la ropa y accesorios, otra solo para los suéteres y la última tenía materiales para hacer más suéteres), la quinta, más pequeña, tenía cosas que Mabel había comprado para el cuidado de Waddles, en su mayoría comida.

Una vez que Mabel estaba recuperada, tomaron las maletas (Mabel dos y Dipper tres), y caminaron un poco por la estación, hasta que se dieron cuenta que...

–No ha venido nadie… –Mabel se detuvo en seco, y Dipper hizo lo mismo un par de pasos después. En efecto, la estación estaba totalmente desierta.

–Tal vez no nos esperaban tan temprano. –Le dijo Dipper a manera de consuelo.

Mabel estaba a punto de romper en llanto, cuando una voz conocida lanzó un grito de frustración desde afuera de la estación. Ambos salieron, y se encontraron a la persona menos esperada en la situación menos esperada: Pacífica Northwest peleaba a golpes contra un letrero que decía: "No aparcar, entrada y salida de autobuses las 24 horas".

–Pacífica… –Mabel la llamó.

–… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Dipper terminó la frase.

Pacífica se quedó helada por un momento. Luego se volteó lentamente mostrando una sonrisa apenada y una cara sonrojada, que se convirtió en una cara de asombro cuando se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba.

–Oh, ¿ustedes? ¡Vaya, pero si han crecido! –Se acercó con la mano extendida, esperó a que soltaran las maletas y les dio un apretón de manos a ambos.

–Lo mismo digo…. –Le respondió Dipper mientras le estrechaba la mano y la miraba atentamente. Aunque no por mucho, Pacífica era ahora la más alta de los tres.

Mabel no le estrechó la mano, si no que directamente se lanzó a abrazarla.

–Yo lo diría dos veces… ¡Me da gusto verte, Pacífica! –Le dijo. Pacífica al principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo.

–También me da gusto verlos. –Respondió. Acto seguido, se separó de ellos y los miró a ambos con una sonrisa. –Creí que no vendrían este año. –Admitió. –Hace un par de días, que estuve en la cabaña, me sorprendí al no ver ni rastro de ustedes.

–Sí, pasamos la primera semana del verano en la playa con nuestros padres. De hecho, ¡todavía tengo las marcas de un cangrejo que me atacó! –Dijo Mabel, orgullosa. Luego bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en sólo un susurro. –Te las puedo mostrar si quieres. –Luego señaló su pie izquierdo.

–Emm… No, gracias. Eso sería asqueroso… –Dijo Pacífica mientras se apartaba un poco de Mabel, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no parecer grosera.

– ¡Un momento! –Interrumpió Dipper. -¿Qué hacías tú en la cabaña?

Pacífica se sonrojó como nunca en su vida. Recordaba haberle dicho a Dipper que el lugar era una pocilga.

–Bueno, yo… yo quería saber si ya habían llegado, y… bueno, pues saludarlos y eso… Además, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas.

Dipper no podía imaginar qué tipo de cosas querría una chica como Pacífica de la cabaña, pero decidió ya preguntar nada. Sería otro misterio que resolver.

–Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, nos quedaremos en la cabaña, ¡y puedes venir cuando quieras! –Dijo Mabel, emocionada.

–Sí, bueno, siempre que el Señor Misterio esté de acuerdo con ello. Es un tipo realmente agradable, ¿saben? Además, debo hacerlo a escondidas de mis padres, no les gustará enterarse que voy. Ustedes saben cómo son ellos… –Pacífica balbuceaba mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más, y Dipper no le daba crédito a sus oídos.

–Bien, vamos a ir ahora. Yo creo que iremos caminando, porque nadie ha venido. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Claro, que justo ahora, estaremos desempacando, acomodándonos y esas cosas, pero tal vez podamos desayunar algo. –Mabel la invitó, emocionada. Había olvidado el hecho de que nadie había venido. –Entonces, ¿vienes?

 _Tal vez pueda ayudar con un par de maletas,_ pensó Dipper.

– ¡Ahora! –Saltó Pacífica. -¿A esta hora? ¡No! –Luego se calmó un poco. **-** Creo que debería ir a arreglarme un poco y pasar por ahí al rato, a eso de las tres. –Al criterio de Dipper, Pacífica no se veía nada mal. Llevaba ropa deportiva, que le hacía resaltar su figura. –Espero y no tengan algún inconveniente con eso…

– ¡Desde luego que no! –Respondió Mabel con una sonrisa. –Claro, que si quieres puedes llegar antes para que pasemos más tiempo juntos…

–No, no, a las cuatro espero estar libre, pero intentaré estar libre antes…–Pacífica parecía un tomate con pelo rubio. –Bien, debo irme. Estaba haciendo ejercicio, ¿saben? ¡Correr! Ayuda a mantener la figura…

–Claro. –Dijo Dipper.

–Dipper también corre: cuando hace ejercicio o cuando lo persigue la banda del ex novio de su… –Mabel no pudo terminar antes de que Dipper le tapara la boca.

–Bien, debo irme, ¡nos vemos luego! –Dijo Pacífica, y salió corriendo despavorida. _Espero que no sospechen nada,_ pensó.

– ¡Mabel! ¡Lamiste mi mano! ¡Eso es asqueroso! –Dijo Dipper mientras retiraba y sacudía la mano.

– ¡Nos vemos al rato, Pacífica! –Mabel se despidió agitando la mano. Luego de volvió hacia Dipper, que aún sacudía su mano, buscando algo con qué limpiarse. –Dipper, qué manera tan fea tienes de despedirte.

– ¿Desde cuándo Pacífica sale a correr? –Preguntó Dipper para desviar el tema, aún sin creerse una palabra de la conversación que había tenido lugar hace un momento.

–Ha sido un año muy largo… -Respondió Mabel.

–Sí, de doce meses. –Dijo Dipper para sí mismo.

Entonces Waddles salió corriendo calle abajo. Mabel le gritó que se detuviera y salió tras él. Dipper apenas acababa de comprender la situación, y se preparaba para ayudar a su hermana a atrapar al porcino, cuando una mano fuerte le tapó los ojos, impidiéndole correr.

–Esperen, ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Palpó la mano que lo había atrapado, una mano de piel fría. -¿Qué sucede? ¡Auxilio!

Entonces sintió como esa persona le quitó la gorra, e inmediatamente después la reemplazó por una menos pesada, y le habló. Dipper se tranquilizó al oír esa voz tan familiar.

–Adivina quién... –Pero no pudo terminar la frase antes que Dipper volviera a gritar, esta vez de emoción.

– ¡Wendy!

–… soy. –Lo soltó. Dipper se volteó y la abrazó.

–No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé. –Dijo Dipper. Wendy correspondió el abrazo.

–Lo mismo digo yo, socio. –Respondió ella. Acto seguido se separaron y se sonrieron. Luego chocaron los cinco. –Bueno, vaya que has crecido. –Observó.

–Sí, un poco. –Respondió él.

– ¿Un poco? Vaya Dipper, el verano anterior yo tenía casi el doble de tu estatura, ahora sólo son unos cuantos centímetros. –Observó mientras se acomodaba su gorra de leñadora.

-Bueno, tal vez haya sido así… tú sabes, la pubertad y eso…

\- ¡Wendy! –Mabel interrumpió la conversación con un grito. Estaba a media cuadra caminando de regreso, Waddles junto a ella. Justo detrás de ella venía caminando Melody, la novia de Soos.

Mabel llegó hasta Wendy y la abrazó sin darle oportunidad de decir una palabra siquiera.

-¡Mabel, me da gusto verte, amiga! –Le dijo Wendy cuando se separaron, mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro. –También creciste, ¿eh?

–Sí, sigo siendo más alta que Dipper.

Melody llegó hasta ellos y los saludó con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola, chicos! Soy Melody, la novia de Soos. Si se acuerdan de mi, ¿cierto? –Dijo mientras se acercaba.

–¡Sí! ¿Por qué no lo haríamos? –Preguntó Dipper. –Soos se la pasó hablando de ti cuando nos visitó en febrero…

–Bueno, pues sólo nos hemos visto un par de ocasiones, así que creí que tal vez no se…

– ¡Me da gusto verte, Melody! –Dijo Mabel y la abrazó.

–…Acordarían muy bien.

–Melody, ¡hay que ir a la cabaña! Seguro los chicos tienen hambre. –sugirió Wendy.

– ¡Claro! –Luego se dio tiempo para que Mabel se separara de ella, y miró a los gemelos. –Será un desayuno delicioso. ¿Vienes, Wendy?

– ¡Sí, claro que voy! De paso me quedo a trabajar.

–Pero creí que hoy era tu día libre…

–No, mi día libre es mañana. Soos me lo cambió, solo por ésta semana. Te ayudaré con la cabaña en lo que Soos y Abuelita regresan.

–Oh, vaya. ¡Pues me alegra eso! Por un momento creí que la cabaña se iba a quedar solo con nosotros atendiéndola…

Habían comenzado a caminar en la dirección en la que Melody había venido. Dipper y Mabel se habían perdido en este punto de la conversación entre amabas chicas.

El gemelo menor fue el primero en preguntar.

–¡Un momento! ¿Soos no está? ¿Dónde fue?

–Oh, tuvo que llevar a Abuelita esta mañana a una cita que tenía en Salem, a las diez.

–¿Cita de qué? ¿En el hospital? –Preguntó Mabel, sobresaltada y preocupada.

–No, no, no. Abuelita está bien, no se preocupen. Es sólo un asunto de papeleo. Abogados y esas cosas. Estarán aquí por la tarde. –Respondió Melody.

–Bien, ¡No puedo esperar a verlo! –Dijo Mabel.

A excepción de Stan y Ford, a quienes habían visto en las vacaciones de navidad, y a Soos, que los había visitado en Piedmont en febrero, no habían visto a ningún otro habitante del pueblo en un año.

–Oye, Wendy, pidamos un taxi, llevamos muchas maletas. –Opinó Melody.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Respondió la pelirroja. Acto seguido, levantó la mano y detuvo a un taxi que pasaba por ahí…

En las afueras de Minneapolis, Minnesota, un camper se había detenido a cargar gasolina. Mientras la manguera llenaba poco a poco el tanque, un hombre se estiraba al lado del camper. Tenía la espalda entumida, pues había estado conduciendo por varias horas. Estaba vestido con un suéter azul marino, pantalón y una desgastada gabardina de color beige. Se trataba de Stanford Pines. Al terminar, se recargó en el camper y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco. El lugar, al igual que Gravity Falls, estaba lleno de pinos y tenía un relajante silencio…

…Silencio que fue interrumpido por un grito.

– ¡Corran!

Ford abrió los ojos y observó desconcertado a su alrededor.

– ¡Corran! –Se escuchó de nuevo el grito. Inmediatamente después, se escuchó un rugido enorme que hizo que Ford actuara por instinto y se pusiera a la defensiva. Había algo sobrenatural ahí.

Localizó la fuente del rugido: provenía del interior de la tienda que había al lado de la gasolinera, de la cual el cajero y un par de cliente salían disparados al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba otro rugido. Ford tomó la primer arma que encontró (la magnética) y corrió dentro de la tienda, listo para contener lo que quiera que fuese. Pero al llegar, se encontró con una situación peor de lo que pensaba…

Cuando el Taxi se detuvo, acomodaron las maletas en la cajuela y subieron: Dipper, Melody y Wendy atrás, y Mabel y Waddles en el asiento del copiloto.

– ¿Conoce la cabaña del misterio? Ahí es a donde vamos. –Dijo ella.

– ¡Claro, niña! ¡Oh, tu cerdito es hermoso! –Y el taxista comenzó a conducir. –Saben, la última vez que alguien me preguntó si conocía la Cabaña del Misterio, me pagó mucho dinero para conducir lo más lejos que pudiera de ahí. Fui hacia el sur, incluso crucé la frontera con México. ¿Conocen la comida mexicana? ¡Nunca he probado mejor comida! Aunque, bueno, tal vez… –El taxista no dejó de hablar de diversos temas hasta que llegó a la cabaña. Melody fingía un poco de interés, y la única que estaba realmente interesada era Mabel–…Y así fue como el amor de mi vida me cambió por un abogado adinerado. Serían diez dólares.

Por fuera, la cabaña estaba igual que el verano pasado, a excepción de la "S" de Shack, que ahora estaba tirada sobre el tejado de diferente forma. Seguro Soos la había intentando reparar, pero se había vuelto a caer.

–Vaya, ese letrero es irreparable –exclamó Dipper.

Después de pagar y bajar todas las maletas, entraron a la cabaña. Por dentro, estaba mucho más ordenada que cuando Stan la administraba. No obstante, seguía teniendo el mismo ambiente tranquilo con misterio latente que se había vuelto tan familiar.

Waddles subió corriendo las escaleras.

–Ustedes dos pueden subir a desempacar mientras el desayuno está listo. No les molesta seguir compartiendo habitación, ¿cierto?

–No. –Respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

–De acuerdo, entonces vayan y diviértanse. Wendy…

–Yo subiré a ayudarles. –Dijo la pelirroja antes de que Melody pudiera agregar otra palabra.

Mabel subió corriendo con dos de sus maletas, Dipper con la suya y una de Mabel y Wendy con la de Waddles. En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, abrieron la puerta y entraron. Para la sorpresa de los gemelos, no había polvo por ninguna parte, y las camas tenían sábanas que, evidentemente, habían sido lavadas hace poco.

Ambos gemelos se recostaron en sus respectivas camas.

–Ah… ¡estuve sentado las últimas dieciséis horas! –Exclamó Dipper.

–Oh… Ya no está mi mancha de moho favorita. –Observó Mabel al recostarse en su cama y mirar hacia arriba.

–Y, bueno, ¿qué ha pasado en este año? Quiero saberlo todo. Todo. –Preguntó Wendy, mientras dejaba la maleta de Waddles en el suelo para luego sentarse en la cama de Dipper.

–Bueno, no mucho. Ya sabes, la escuela va bien. Entraremos a secundaria este año. –Comenzó Dipper. –Me gradué con una mención honorífica…

Pero Mabel lo interrumpió en este punto.

– ¡Dipper tiene novia!

– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Wendy dirigiéndose a Dipper.

–Sí, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero cuando lo hizo, ¡booom! ¡Fue todo una noticia en la escuela! Y es que su novia es la chica más popular de la escuela…

– ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Wendy a Dipper.

–Se llama Carla. Carla Pines. –Volvió a responder Mabel.

– ¿Carla? Es un bonito nombre… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Se apellida Pines? –Preguntó, sorprendida por un momento.

–No. –Esta vez respondió Dipper. – Carla Greengrass. Su apellido es Greengrass.

Dipper intentaba ser cuidadoso: recordaba que Wendy le había gustado el año pasado, e incluso le seguía pareciendo guapa en cierta manera. Pero estaba totalmente seguro que Wendy también lo recordaba, y sentía que la conversación iba hacia un lado totalmente incomodo. Algo que Mabel, evidentemente, no lograba captar.

–Aún. –Agregó Mabel. –Pero su futuro apellido es Pines, ¿No es cierto Dipper?

–Bueno, sí, supongo…

Wendy pudo atisbar un poco de inseguridad e incomodidad en la respuesta de Dipper. Lo cierto es que esa conversación la hacía sentir un poco incómoda, aún cuando a Mabel no se le hubiera ocurrido eso en ningún momento. Respecto a la inseguridad de Dipper, no dijo nada. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, el cuál fue roto por la pelirroja.

– ¿Algún misterio por aquellos lugares? –Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

–Sí, alguna vez te debo contar la historia de cómo conocimos a una chica que en realidad era un fantasma, ¡y vivía a dos cuadras de nuestra casa!

–También conocimos a una familia de tritones en la playa la semana pasada.

– ¡Me muero por contárselo al tío Ford!

–Bueno, ¿y por qué no nos lo cuentas a todos durante el desayuno? –Interrumpió Melody, quién entró a la habitación y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. –El desayuno está listo, ¿por qué no bajan?

– ¡Genial! –Dijo la pelirroja, incorporándose con un salto increíblemente rápido. –Muero de hambre.

Los gemelos se levantaron de las camas y bajaron a la cocina para tomar el desayuno, seguidos por Wendy y al final por Melody. Mientras bajaban, percibieron un delicioso aroma a panqueques, que era especialmente atrayente.

– ¿Cómo es que estuvo el desayuno tan rápido? Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de escapar… quiero decir, desempacar. –Observó Mabel. –Eres una cocinera especialmente rápida. Es un cumplido.

Melody soltó una pequeña risita.

–Te lo agradezco, Mabel. La verdad, la cocina no se me da mal, ni tampoco es especialmente buena. Sin embargo, esta ocasión tuve un poco de ayuda.

– ¿Ayuda de quién? –Preguntó Dipper mientras llegaban a la cocina.

– ¡Sí! ¿Quién recibió ayuda de quién? –Preguntó una voz desconocida desde la cocina. La voz de un chico.

Moreno, de pelo negro azabache lacio y ligeramente largo. Su complexión era delgada y era tan alto como Wendy. Estaba recargado en la alacena con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, con una ligera sonrisa pícara. Vestía una camiseta gris con un rectángulo negro en el centro, en el que se leía _¡Bienvenidos a G.F.!_ con letras amarillas. Tenía puesto un sombrero tubular de chef con una carita feliz en la parte de enfrente.

–Estábamos hablando de ti. De cómo me ayudaste a preparar el desayuno.

–Ah, era eso… –Dijo el chico, alargando el _Ah_ más de lo necesario.

– ¡Hola, Dan! –Saludó Wendy detrás de los gemelos, y se adelantó a ellos en cuanto todos hubieron entrado a la cocina. –No sabía que estabas aquí.

–Corduroy, siempre estoy aquí. Salvo cuando salgo, por supuesto. –Dijo él, sonriendo y chocando los puños con la pelirroja. –Ahora, supongo que debo presentarme a los recién llegados y a los lectores de este fanfiction...

Acto seguido, se volvió hacia los gemelos y les ofreció el puño para que cada uno de ellos lo chocara.

–Me llamo Daniel, pero pueden llamarme Dan o Danny. Ustedes y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, estoy seguro. –Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó un par de stickers que pegó a cada uno de ellos (a Mabel en el suéter y a Dipper en la gorra). Ambos stickers eran la cara de un castor sonriente.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Quedan bien! –Observó Mabel, tomando su suéter y luego mirando la gorra de Dipper.

–Sí, eso pensé. Les daría una tarjeta de presentación o algo así, pero tendría que ir a mi habitación a hacerlas, pero justo ahora tengo hambre, así que tal vez sea más tarde.

–No te preocupes, esto está genial. –Dijo Mabel.

–Y entonces, Dan, ¿trabajas aquí? –Preguntó Dipper. Aún cuando el chico resultaba agradable, no podía evitar desconfiar un poco de él: era un viejo hábito que databa del verano pasado.

–Se podría decir que sí: trabajo aquí. Aunque también duermo aquí.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntaron los gemelos, un poco confundidos.

–Dan pasará también el verano con nosotros… –Comenzó Melody.

–Sí. Vine a pasar estos meses con mi Abuelita y mi primo Soos. Y ya que ellos viven aquí ahora, también lo haré yo. En otras palabras, ¡ustedes y yo viviremos juntos! ¿No es a caso genial?

– ¡Sí! –Gritó Mabel. ¡La pasaremos de maravilla! ¡Tenemos tanto que hacer!

–Sí, tantas cosas. Desayunar, por ejemplo. –Intervino Melody.

–Melody, amiga: tienes un punto. –Respondió Dan. – ¡Todos a comer!

Se sentaron a la mesa. Melody repartía los platos, cubiertos y vasos, y Dan hacía los últimos ajustes al desayuno. Luego, con agilidad y destreza comparables a las de un profesional, Dan sirvió los panqueques con una sonrisa.

Dipper, sin importar la ligera desconfianza que sentía hacia el familiar su amigo Soos, se abalanzó sobre la comida. No sabía si era el hambre que tenía o si de verdad eran tan buenos, pero en ese momento Dipper pensó que era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Lo cierto es que todos comían con entusiasmo y casi sin intercambiar palabras, más que para pedir la miel o la jarra de jugo. Sin embargo, mientras el desayuno avanzaba, los gemelos hicieron algunas preguntas al recién llegado, por lo que pudieron averiguar algunas cosas: vivía en la Ciudad de México, tenía catorce años y le gustaba cocinar (lo cual era evidente). Los gemelos también contaron algunas cosas y anécdotas sobre ellos, sobre todo anécdotas del verano pasado.

Sin embargo, el tiempo iba pasando, y de repente, Melody interrumpió diciendo:

–Bueno, ya casi es hora de abrir la cabaña. –Se levantó, y miró a todos. –Necesitamos a alguien que sustituya a Soos por hoy, así que ¿quién puede ocupar el puesto del Señor Misterio hoy? –Luego miró de uno en uno hasta detenerse en Dan. –Dan, ¿puedes…?

–Gracias, pero no gracias. – Interrumpió el moreno. –Nada personal, pero alguien debe ordenar la casa. Ya sabes, labores domésticas, por ejemplo… ¡lavar todos estos platos! –Lo cierto era que tan grandioso desayuno había dejado una enorme pila de trastes en la tarja. – Además, ¡mira! ¡Wendy quiere hacerlo! –Completó, señalando a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! Mi puesto es en la caja registradora…

– ¡Perfecto! Wendy, ve a cambiarte.

Y dicho esto, Melody salió rumbo a la parte del museo en la cabaña para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo.

– ¡Tú vas a pagar por esto, Ramírez! –Dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Dan con cierto enojo.

El chico, quien ya se encontraba limpiando la cocina, solamente soltó una ligera carcajada, entre ligera y genuina, y sin voltearse, respondió.

–No, no lo haré.

– ¡Olvídenlo! Yo lo haré. – Saltó Dipper.

– ¡Perfecto! –dijo Wendy, y salió de la cocina rumbo a la caja fuerte. Mabel salió con ella. –Te Debo una, Dipper.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, hubo un silencio que Dan rompió al cabo de un minuto.

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo también te debo una. Creo que de verdad pensaba vengarse…

…La tienda estaba completamente destrozada, y Stan se encontraba en la esquina de la tienda, acorralado por una bestia peluda y musculosa de alrededor de dos metros.

–Ah, no: Si quieres llegar a ellas, ¡tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver! –Gritaba Stan, mientras agitaba un puño y sostenía una caja azul cielo bajo el otro brazo.

– ¡Stan! –Gritó Ford, distrayendo momentáneamente a la bestia, momento que fue aprovechado por Stan para darle un puñetazo que la hizo retroceder un par de metros.

Luego, la bestia se puso sobre cuatro patas y se dio la vuelta: no era más que un oso joven, pero visiblemente feroz y enojado. Ford activó su arma y atrajo la caja fuerte de hacia él.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó Ford en voz alta, mientras le lanzaba la caja fuerte y el oso la esquivaba ágilmente. Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre él, por lo que Ford tuvo que correr por los pequeños pasillos, confundiendo al oso.

–¡No le hice nada! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi entrar! –Con una mano, Stan también buscaba algo que pudiera usar como un arma. Con la otra, seguía sosteniendo la caja. El oso lo localizó y corrió hacia él. Stan le lanzó la caja a Ford, quién la atrapó con destreza sin saber qué era. – ¡Que no la tome el oso!

Ford leyó lo que decía la caja: _Chipackerz._

– ¡Es la última caja, así que no la pierdas! –Le gritó Stan. – ¡Ahora va hacia ti!

– ¿Todo esto por unas galletas? ¿Es en serio, Stanley?

–Bueno, creo que para él ya es algo personal. Cuando diga _tres_ , ambos corremos al camper.

–De acuerdo. –En ese momento, el oso estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda, así que Stan no esperó ni un segundo más, y gritó

– ¡Tres!

Ambos gemelos salieron de la tienda. Ford se detuvo un momento a cerrar la puerta, mientras Stan arrancaba el camper. Luego, Ford corrió hacia el camper y salto al asiento del copiloto cuando este ya estaba en movimiento. Ambos hermanos recuperaron el aliento al mismo tiempo que Stan aumentaba la velocidad.

–Hay que largarnos antes de que llegue la policía y los tipos de control animal. –Decía. Después de un rato, comenzó a reír. – ¡Pero claro! ¡Lo engañamos muy fácilmente! Osos, me río de lo tontos que son…

–Espero que haya valido la pena. –Dijo Ford mientras abría la caja y comenzaba a comer. –Pagaste por esto, ¿cierto?

– ¡Por supuesto, seis dedos! –Respondió el gemelo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda, el oso por fin había logrado liberarse y salir triunfante de la tienda, mientras el empleado y otros más seguían escondidos. Una ráfaga entró por la puerta y trajo hacia él algo que estaba originalmente en el mostrador. El oso lo miró fijamente mientras caía y se posaba lentamente a sus pies. En cuanto llegó, el oso lo olfateó y luego miró hacia la carretera, en la misma dirección en que había desaparecido el camper. Salió caminando con determinación, dejando atrás el billete falso en el que se leía _Stan Bucks_.

Faltaban tres minutos para las tres. Candy y Grenda iban camino a la Cabaña del Misterio, emocionadas porque por fin iban a ver a su amiga Mabel después de varios meses.

– ¡No puedo creer que por fin vamos a ver a Mabel! ¡Todo esto será genial! –Gritó Grenda

–Y a Dipper también. –Observó Candy. –Me pregunto si le habrán crecido el bigote.

– ¿Crees que sean más altos que nosotros?

– ¿O que a Dipper le haya cambiado la voz?

– ¿O que venga Waddles con ellos?

– ¿O que Dipper siga obsesionado con los misterios?

– ¿O que tú sigas obsesionada con Dipper? –Bromeó Grenda.

–O que… ¡No es cierto, Grenda! Eso fue hace un año…

–Meses, solo unos meses… –Dijo Grenda, mientras tocaba el timbre de la cabaña, y en un instante, la puerta se abrió. Pero no había nadie adentro.

Ambas chicas entraron emocionadas, y listas para abrazar a Mabel. Pero el lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo, como si hubiera sido abandonado hace tiempo.

– ¡Mabel! –La llamó Grenda, la desconfianza se estaba apoderando de ella.

La puerta de la cabaña se cerró, y el último sonido que se escuchó fue a Candy gritar, esta vez con preocupación:

– ¡Mabel!

Y todo quedó a oscuras.

 **SUHJXPWD:**

 **¿FUDPWR WLHOSR WDUHDUD XP RVR HP ÑÑHJDU HD OLPPHDSRÑLV A JUDYFWB IDÑÑV? ¿FXDÑ VHRD HO GHVWLPR GH FDPGB B JUHPGD?**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2**

 **12-1 3-1-2-1-15-1 9-14-6-9-14-9-21-1: Parte I.**

 _ **[Antes que nada pido una disculpa, pues no me presenté en el capítulo anterior. ¿Mi excusa? Bueno, nunca antes había publicado nada en Fanfiction, así que no sabía si todo esto iba en el documento, o si se ponía al subir o algo así. Sin más preámbulos: Soy Författare (claro que ese no es mi nombre, pero por un seudónimo se empieza), y este es mi primer Fanfic en mis dieciocho años de vida. En este fic abordo lo que creo que pasaría si los gemelos Pines regresaran Gravity Falls.**_

 _ **Habrá Dipcífica, sí, pero más adelante. Primero, ambos chicos deberán poner sus mentes en claro, recordemos que Dipper sólo lleva unas cuantas horas en el pueblo. Pronto se comenzarán a solucionar los "líos del amor". También me alegra que tanto Dan como las aventuras de Stan y Ford les parezcan divertidas. Prometo esforzarme por hacer de este un Fic digno de recordarse.**_

 _ **Bueno, arriba he puesto respuestas a los primeros reviews que hicieron ustedes, queridos lectores. Debo decir que estoy profundamente agradecido por su tiempo y por sus observaciones (Cuando vi la notificación del primer review, literalmente salté de la cama por la emoción, eran las dos de la mañana): Gracias, me sentí realmente especial. Me gustaría seguir recibiendo sus reviews, preguntas, observaciones, comentarios y amenazas (:v), créanme que me ayudan y motivan mucho.**_

 _ **Y, finalmente, espero que disfruten de Fic: esto es para ustedes.**_

 _ **P.D.: Lamento tanto la espera.**_

 _ **P.D.2: Como verán en el título, esta es la primera parte de una sola aventura. Iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero sería realmente largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Ya tengo escrita la mitad de la segunda parte, así que espero poder publicarla en un par de días.]**_

–Quiero dejarlo en claro… no estoy intentando pedirte de nuevo que seas nuestra reina…

–No.

–Ni siquiera estoy intentando invitarte a salir…

–Mhum.

–Solo estoy aquí porque es parte del plan…

–Claro.

–Y no quiero que pienses que voy a raptarte de verdad o algo así…

–Norman, ¡ya déjalo, o juro que voy a demandarte!

Pacífica Northwest se encontraba escondida detrás de unos arbustos, desde los cuáles se podía apreciar perfectamente bien la entrada de atrás de la Cabaña del Misterio. Si bien era un arbusto alto, su estatura la obligaba a agacharse para no ser vista. Sin embargo, se estaba cansando de esta posición, y las ganas de sentarse aumentaban a cada segundo.

 _«_ _Antes con las piernas entumidas que con la ropa sucia_ _»_ , pensó.

A su lado, había un montón de ropa un poco arrugada, pero limpia y cuidadosamente escogida, sobre el cual había un gnomo castaño mirando en la misma dirección.

–Jeff.

– ¿Perdón?

–Mi nombre es Jeff.

La rubia no respondió, y hubo un silencio bastante incómodo por un rato. Hacia un par de meses, Pacífica había conocido a un chico llamado Norman afuera de la Cabaña. Al principio le había parecido lindo, e incluso habían llegado a salir un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo, en su tercera cita, ese chico reveló ser una pila de gnomos que le pedían ser su reina. Pacífica se enfadó como nunca en su vida, y por supuesto se negó a casarse con ellos. Los gnomos entonces se fueron, totalmente desilusionados…

–Deberías vestirte. –Le dijo la rubia de pronto al gnomo.

–Estoy vestido.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–… De acuerdo.

Entonces, Jeff llamó a los demás, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformaron en un chico encapuchado. Aún se estaban acomodando la ropa cuando una voz los sorprendió por detrás

–¡Hola a todos!

El chico que los gnomos habían formado casi se deshace gracias al susto individual.

–¡Daniel! ¡Pudiste matarnos del susto! –Reclamó la rubia, realmente disgustada, mientras el joven salía de su escondite y se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones. Por lo visto, a él no le importaba ensuciarse. –No me gusta tu plan.

–Aclaración, el plan es de Soos. –Respondió Dan. – _Gnorman_ , ¿cómo va todo? –Preguntó, dirigiéndose al recién formado Norman.

–¡Genial! –Luego, el chico de gnomos se acercó lo suficiente a Dan como para murmurar sin que Pacífica los escuchara. –Todo listo para esto, aunque… estoy un poco confundido.

–No, no, no, no, no… Secuestrar no es bueno. Recuerda: _secuestrar no enamora_. Ya hablamos de esto, _Gnorman_. –Respondió Dan mientras tomaba al chico de los hombros, que en realidad eran las cabezas de otros dos gnomos.

–¡Lo sabemos! Sabes que dejamos ese método en el pasado, pero ¿por qué debemos fingir hacerlo?

–Porque Mabel y su hermano no saben que ya no lo hacen, y cuando Pacífica haga ese grito fingido pidiendo auxilio, ellos creerán que la secuestraste de verdad. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien en tanto se sepan ocultar bien. Tienes los escondites preparados, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Perfecto. Si los encuentran, me ocuparé de que no sean tan duros con ustedes. –Luego de eso, Dan se apartó para susurrar con Pacífica. –Espero que tus clases de actuación no nos fallen, Northwest.

–¿No crees que esto es un poco más complicado de lo necesario? –Pacífica no se molestó en bajar la voz. –¿De verdad tenías que hacerme trabajar con _ellos_? –Preguntó, mientras señalaba a Norman.

–Sí. Disfruto de la incomodidad ajena. –Respondió el moreno.

–Pagarás por esto, ¿sabes?

El chico soltó una carcajada.

–Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso en el día. –Luego, su voz se volvió sarcástica. – ¿Me vas a demandar? Tal vez puedas conseguir que te prepare una ensalada gratis… –Dan disfrutaba del enojo de Pacífica.

–Oigan, chicos… –Intentó interrumpir el gnomo.

–Si me sigues provocando, sí: te demandaré. –Respondió Pacífica mientras señalaba con el dedo al chico. Se estaba enfadando de verdad.

–No, no lo harás. Tú apostaste, yo gané el juego, tú me obedeces. Además, no te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil. ¡ _Jaque Mate_ , Northwest!

–Chicos… –volvió a hablar el gnomo.

–¿Ah, no? Esto es demasiado, Daniel. La próxima vez, yo te ganaré, y juro que voy a vengarme…

–¿Qué te parece si esperas un par de años? Ya verás que no fue tan malo en realidad. Además, si aún quieres vengarte, bueno, la venganza sabe mejor fría. Helada. Muerta…

–¡Chicos!

– ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron ambos adolescentes humanos al unísono.

–Ellas ya están en posición. –Respondió Norman, señalando la entrada de la cabaña. Candy y Grenda se acercaban alegremente, emocionadas por ver a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que ejecutaban su parte del plan.

–Perfecto. Todo lo que hay que hacer ahora es esperar a que saquen a Mabel y a Dipper de la cabaña. Melody, Wendy, Soos y yo nos ocuparemos del resto. Chicos, prepárense. –Dijo Daniel mientras los tres observaban.

Las chicas entraron, pero nadie salió de la cabaña, y de pronto, todos escucharon a Candy gritar _¡Mabel!_ medio segundo antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la cabaña con un estruendo parecido a un relámpago desgarrando el cielo.

–Algo no está bien. –Dijo Pacífica.

Y entonces Pacífica, Daniel y los gnomos olvidaron el plan por completo, y salieron disparados de su escondite en respuesta a lo que claramente fue un grito de auxilio.

\- o -

–¿Me quieres mucho?

–Sí. Mucho.

–¿Y me amarás por siempre?

–… Sí.

–¿A caso dudaste?

–Yo… no. Por supuesto que no.

–Ah.

–Sí… ¿Y qué haces?

–¿Yo? Justo ahora, intento leer en mi habitación, pero solo puedo pensar en ti…

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

Dipper estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de la Cabaña del Misterio, con su móvil en una mano y con una lata de Pitt Cola en la otra. Desde la mañana había estado atendiendo a varios grupos de turistas que habían llegado, y justo ahora tomaba un descanso. Del otro lado de la línea estaba Carla Greengrass.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme?

–Bueno, mi teléfono se quedó sin batería en el autobús. Y casi no hay señal en esta parte de Gravity Falls.

–Ah… Gravity Falls. Entonces sí fuiste…

–Sí, así es. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tan solo llevo unas horas aquí y ya estoy haciendo del Señor Misterio! ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Pero entonces, ¿estás trabajando _justo_ ahora?

–No. Se acaba de ir el último grupo de turistas, así que tomé un descanso. Aunque en cualquier momento puede llegar algún otro… La cabaña no cierra hasta tarde.

–Oye, _Dipdippy_ …

–Ehm… ¿sí, Carly…?

–Ash, ¡creo que ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así! Es Carla y punto…

–Lo siento, yo… lo había olvidado…

–Es sorprendente la velocidad con la que olvidas cosas sobre mi, _tu novia_.

–Rapidez.

–¿Qué?

–Es rapidez, no velocidad…

–Ash, ¡son lo mismo! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan nerd?

–Yo… Bien, da igual…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decir nada. Luego de casi un minuto, Dipper se rompió el silencio.

–Oye, perdón… No quise ser tan… eh… tan…

–Perdóname tú _Dipdippy_ , sabes que nunca podría enojarme de verdad contigo…

–Sí, claro… oye, amorcito… ¿qué me ibas a decir?

–Ah, sí… te iba a preguntar… ¿qué te dijeron tus padres?

–¿Mis padres? ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre lo del viaje en el crucero de mis padres a Austria… vas a venir, ¿verdad?

–Ah… sobre eso… Mira, mis padres no me dejarán ir. No tengo pasaporte, soy menor de edad… Además, ellos quieren que esté con Mabel aquí, en Gravity Falls.

–¿Y qué es lo que _tú_ quieres, amor? Mis padres podrían hablar con los tuyos…

–Agradezco la invitación, y es muy… muy lindo de tu parte que ofrezcas que tus padres hablen con los míos, pero creo que por ahora lo mejor será que me quede en Gravity Falls… Además, ya había hecho planes de regresar aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Otro silencio. Melody entró por la puerta que daba a la tienda de regalos, haciendo que la luz entrara e iluminara la sala. Dipper decidió que ya había estado demasiado tiempo sentado, así que se levantó y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

–Oh… Lo entiendo.

–¿Estás enojada?

–No.

–No te enojes, Carla… por favor…

–¡Que no estoy enojada!

Iba a mitad de camino por la tienda de regalos, cuando Wendy lo llamó desde el otro lado del mostrador, no se había dado cuenta que Dipper hablaba por teléfono.

–¡Oye, Dipper! Ven, tengo algo increíble que mostrarte este juego... –Dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, mientras dejaba una revista al lado y levantaba su celular.

Pero la atención de Dipper estaba en su propio celular y en la persona que había del otro lado de la línea, quien también había escuchado la voz de la pelirroja a través del teléfono.

–¿Quién te habló, _Dipdippy_? –Preguntó Carla. Dipper sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno en ningún sentido, así que salió mientras le hacía una señal a Wendy de _«_ _espera un momento_ _»_ _,_ y se preparó…

–Oh, eso… –Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. –Sólo fue Wendy…

–¿Quién?

–La chica que me dio su gorra el verano pasado… te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas? La…

–¿La _rubia cool_? Sí, me contaste una vez…

–En realidad, Wendy es pelirroja. –Dijo Dipper, un poco nervioso. –La rubia es una chica llamada Pacíf…

–¡Da igual el color de cabello que tengan! –estalló Carla, gritando por primera vez en toda la conversación.

–Estás celosa. –dijo Dipper. No era una pregunta, si no que estaba seguro de ello. Se mantuvo tranquilo, a pesar de que le molestaba que Carla se pusiera así.

–No, no estoy celosa.

–Sí, lo estás. No tienes por qué estarlo.

–¡Tú me das motivos para estar celosa!

–¡Ajá! ¡Acabas de admitir que lo estás! Me molesta cuando te pones celosa.

–A mi me molesta que veas a otras chicas. –Ambos levantaban la voz cada vez más.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Wendy es solo una amiga! No es razón para que estés celosa.

–¿Solo una amiga?

–¿Qué estás insinuando?

–Quiero que dejes de hablarle. Por favor…

–¡Claro que no! Es mi amiga, ¡no voy a dejar de hablarle!

–Entonces tal vez deberíamos hablar luego, cuando recapacites…

–¿Recapacitar? ¡Tú eres la que debería recapacitar sobre tu actitud!

–¿Mi actitud? …Bien. –Y Carla colgó, dejando a Dipper del otro lado de la línea. Momentos después de escuchar el _bip-bip-bip_ , Dipper colgó también. Por un momento pensó en lanzar su celular. Levantó la mano, pero una voz interna lo detuvo.

 _«_ _No. Así no es cómo se comporta el mejor estudiante de la escuela._ _»_

Bajó la mano, se guardó el celular en el pantalón y se sentó en el porche de la cabaña. Meditaba acerca de la conversación con Carla. Al principio, todo era amor y su relación fue genial, pero con el tiempo sus conversaciones habían comenzado a ser así. Dipper no recordaba que así fueran las cosas al principio. _«_ _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? No lo sé._ _»_

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó una voz al lado derecho de Dipper. Dipper saltó de la impresión.

–¡Mabel! Debes dejar de asustar a la gente así.

–¿Asustar? ¡Pero si hablé normal…! –Dicho esto, Mabel se acercó y se sentó al lado de Dipper. –Tal vez es que estás… peensaaatiiiiivooooo… ¡ _Boop_! –Dijo mientras picaba cariñosamente la mejilla de su hermano con el dedo. –Pero en serio, ¿qué sucede?

Dipper solamente suspiró. No sabía que decir, o por dónde empezar.

–Algo te aflige, ¿no es cierto? –Preguntó Mabel, conocía perfectamente a su hermano. –¿A caso… tiene que ver con Carla?

Dipper asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

–Oh, vaya…

–Como sea, ¿qué haces tú?

–Dipper… No intentes cambiarme el tema. –Le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Confía en mí.

–Confío en ti, Mabel, pero… Pero mejor por la noche, ¿sí? Justo ahora hay que disfrutar nuestro primer día en Gravity Falls…

Mabel lo pensó un momento. Por un lado, su curiosidad la impulsaba a descubrir qué pasaba con Carla y con Dipper en ese momento, pero por el otro lado, creía que lo mejor en ese momento era hacer algo para animar a su hermano. Así que se levantó y le tendió la mano.

–Vamos por un helado, ¿te parece? Candy y Grenda vendrán… bueno, se suponía que llegarían a las tres. Podemos ir con ellas.

–Me parece bien. –Respondió Dipper mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba. Justo en ese momento se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Grenda llamar a Mabel desde la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

–¡Oh son ellas! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! –Dijo Mabel, que apenas contenía la emoción. Literalmente saltaba de alegría.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó a una asustada Candy gritar « _¡Mabel!_ _»,_ seguido de un estruendoso portazo que literalmente hizo que los pájaros volaran de sus nidos. Fugazmente, los gemelos Pines corrieron a la parte de atrás de la cabaña, lugar de donde vinieron los gritos. A la escena también estaban llegando Pacífica, Dan y…

–¡Norman! –Gritó Dipper, señalando al chico de gnomos. –¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Y qué le hiciste a Candy y a Grenda?

–Espera… ¡Yo no hice nada! –Respondió.

–¿Las raptaste? ¿Dónde las tienes? –Gritó Mabel, arremangándose el suéter, lista para golpear a todos los gnomos del bosque. Sin esperar una respuesta, se abalanzó sobre el chico de gnomos, quien de puro miedo se disolvió. Pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y los gnomos.

–¡Espera, espera! _Gnorman_ no hizo nada… ¡Fue la cabaña! –Dijo Dan mientras detenía a Mabel con una mano y señalaba la puerta con la otra.

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –Preguntó Mabel mientras intentaba esquivar a Dan.

–… Sabe que Norman está compuesto de gnomos… –Murmuró Dipper para sí mismo.

–¡Cálmate y te explico! –Dijo Dan levantando la voz. –Candy y Grenda entraron en la cabaña, y entonces la cabaña se los tragó. La puerta se cerró, y ahora están atrapadas ahí dentro, supongo… –explicó Dan, sin esperar a que Mabel se calmara.

Entonces, detrás de todos se escuchó una exclamación de angustia que hizo que todos suspendieran la pelea y miraran en esa dirección:

–Oh, no… –Pacífica retrocedía rápidamente, alejándose de la puerta. Era evidente que la había estado analizando, y ahora estaba asustada. –Todos, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó uno de los gnomos.

–¡No hasta rescatar a mis amigas! –Dijo Mabel, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

–¡Miren! –Señaló Pacífica, mientras detenía a Mabel de un hombro.– ¡Es una puerta maldita!

Dipper volteó hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Efectivamente, no era la puerta que normalmente se hallaba ahí, si no que era una puerta con un enorme 13 pintado en la parte de arriba, mientras que por la parte de abajo, la madera estaba tallada de tal forma que le daba forma de un ojo con dientes.

–Pacífica tiene razón. ¡Simplemente no podemos entrar ahí sin un plan!

–Pero, ¿qué es una puerta maldita? –Preguntó Dan.

–Chicos, ¡retirada! –Gritó uno de los gnomos mientras salía corriendo. Otros dos gnomos lo imitaron.

–No sé qué sea eso, pero si es necesario un plan, ¡debes pensar en él ahora, Dipper! ¡Candy y Grenda nos necesitan! –Gritó Mabel.

–Si tan solo el tío Ford estuviera aquí… él sabría qué hacer. O al menos necesito el Diario 3…

–¡Yo sé qué hacer! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –Gritó Pacífica, mientras intentaba jalar a Mabel para alejarla de la puerta.

–¿Alguien de ustedes puede explicarme qué es una puerta maldita? ¡Por favor, no sé qué es! ¡Soy un personaje nuevo que ni siquiera es canon! –Preguntó Dan.

Pero toda la conversación se interrumpió cuando la puerta maldita se abrió con un estruendo similar al que sonó cuando se cerró. Todos se quedaron estáticos, mirando el oscuro interior de la cabaña. Entonces, sonó algo parecido a un juguete de plástico rodando por el suelo. El sonido, que provenía del interior de la cabaña, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y de repente, salió un objeto al porche de la cabaña. El objeto tenía un cable que lo conectaba al interior, y se perdía en la inmensa oscuridad.

–¿Una barredora de hojas? –Preguntó Pacífica en voz alta.

–Tiene que ser una broma… –Dijo Jeff, que junto con Shmebulock, fue de los dos gnomos que se habían quedado.

–¡Agáchense! –Gritó Dan sin saber muy bien por qué, y se agachó…

Pero fue el único que lo hizo, y en ese preciso momento la barredora de hojas se encendió al mismo tiempo que regresaba al interior de la cabaña, aspirando al interior algunas hojas, tierra, rocas pequeñas, dos gnomos y tres adolescentes. Y justo después de que todos entraran precipitadamente a la cabaña, la puerta se cerró…

Dipper, Mabel, Pacífica, Jeff y Shmebulock. Los cinco, atrapados dentro de _algo_ que había tomado la forma de la Cabaña del Misterio.

Dan se quedó paralizado, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Poco a poco levantó la vista hacia la puerta, a tiempo para ver como la puerta regresaba a la normalidad. Después de un par de minutos, escuchó un nuevo sonido: era un auto acercándose por el camino que iba hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. La puerta, ahora normal, se abrió. Melody salió y caminó saludando con la mano a los recién llegados con una sonrisa. La vieja camioneta, que Dan reconocía por su sonido, se detuvo justo a su lado, y se apagó el motor.

–¡Hola, Dan! ¿Tomando una siesta en el suelo? –Lo saludó Soos, sacando la cabeza por la ventana. - o -

 _ **[FRPWLPXDUD]**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

 **12-1 3-1-2-1-15-1 9-14-6-9-14-9-21-1: Parte II.**

 _ **[Bien, sé que no fueron "un par de días", pero esta segunda parte resultó ser mucho más larga de lo que me esperaba en realidad (¡treinta páginas de Word, son contar la Parte I!). Así que he decidido que esta aventura de los gemelos Pines tendrá una tercera parte, que en realidad serán la primera y segunda mitad de la Parte II.**_

 _ **Agradezco los reviews y todo el amor que este fic y yo hemos recibido, y espero poder aclarar algunas dudas en estos capítulos. Además, aviso que en estos dos siguientes capítulos habrá muchas referencias a capítulos futuros del fic, así como al Diario 3, películas de Disney, mitos griegos y el episodio IV de Star Wars.]**_

–Las puertas malditas… –Dipper encendió una lámpara antes de continuar hablando. –El tío Ford habló un poco sobre esto en el Diario 3. Según él, son portales que engañan a los turistas, y los pueden llevar a otro plano de la existencia… o a una muerte instantánea.

–Entonces, ¿eso significa que podemos estar… muertos? –Preguntó Jeff.

–¿Shmebulock? –Preguntó Shmebulock.

Inmediatamente, ambos gnomos se pusieron a gritar y a correr en círculos. Sin embargo, su histeria no duró mucho tiempo, pues Pacífica se puso en su camino, y ambos chocaron contra sus pies.

–¡Compórtense! Evidentemente no estamos muertos. –Les dijo. –Dipper, ¿decía algo sobre cómo salir?

–No, creo que el tío Ford nunca se aventuró a abrir alguna… supongo que algo así debe sentirse estar atrapado en otra dimensión.

–¡Espera! Entonces, ¿esto es otra dimensión? –preguntó Mabel.

–Bueno, no recordaba que la cabaña fuera tan oscura…–dijo Dipper.

–O tan tenebrosa. –Agregó Mabel.

–No existe ninguna mansión que sea de este tamaño. –Observó Pacífica.

Todos miraban hacia arriba, hacia la inmensidad de las grises y polvorientas tablas que cubrían una pared extremadamente alta. En cierto punto, la luz de la lámpara de Dipper se terminaba, de tal forma que no alcanzaban a ver el techo. Frente a ellos, la habitación se dividía en dos pasillos con un interminable número de puertas, ventanas y escaleras cada uno.

–Dipper, ¿de dónde sacaste esa lámpara? –Preguntó Mabel.

–Cada traje de Señor Misterio tiene una para los recorridos nocturnos al museo. –Respondió mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo–. La idea fue de Stan, así que… ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Tengo mi celular! ¡Qué bueno que no lo lancé!

–¿Por qué lo lanzarías? –Preguntó Pacífica.

Dipper no hizo caso a la pregunta. Sacó su celular y encendió el modo de lámpara. Aunque la estancia quedó un poco más iluminada, no alcanzaron a ver ni el techo de la cabaña, ni el final de los pasillos. Pacífica abrió la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero no había nada más que una pared de ladrillos negros.

–Parece que estamos atrapados. –Pegó su oído a la pared… –Esperen, creo que escucho algo… ¡auxilio! ¡Sáquenos de aquí! –Gritaba mientras golpeaba la pared con los puños cerrados.

–Espera, ¿dices que escuchas algo? –Preguntó Mabel.

–Voces. Sí, creo que son voces. –Respondió Pacífica.

–¡Tal vez sean Candy y Grenda!

–Escuchemos que dicen. –Propuso Dipper.

Los tres adolescentes pegaron el oído a la pared para escuchar con atención. Aunque al principio no escucharon nada más que susurros ininteligibles, poco a poco las voces se fueron aclarando.

 _«¡Vaya, cariño! ¡Ésta puerta es muy extraña! ¿Vemos qué hay del otro lado y sacamos unas fotografías»…?_ ¸ decía una. _«Oye Clay, ¿crees que esto sea algún tipo de baño público? De verdad necesito entrar…»_ ,decía otra.

Luego se escuchó una voz familiar, aunque extrañamente más joven: _«Estas puertas malditas son todo un misterio… veamos… ¿cómo puedo hacer que te vayas del sótano de mi cabaña? Tal vez quieras… ¡Oh no! ¡Espera…! Bueno, creo que necesitaré una calculadora nueva.»_

–Mabel, ¿a caso ese no fue nuestro…?

–¿Nuestro tío Ford? –Completó la frase Mabel.

–¡Sí! ¡En la sección del Diario donde escribió sobre estas puertas, menciona algo sobre una calculadora!

–Entonces, ¿una versión joven del tío Ford está detrás de la pared? Si la rompemos, ¿podremos ser rescatados por él?

–Oigan, chicos… tal vez deban escuchar esto…–Interrumpió Pacífica, que seguía con el oído pegado a la pared.

Los gemelos y los gnomos se arremolinaron para poder tener espacio y poder escuchar. Dipper quedó en tal posición que el cabello de Pacífica le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Del otro lado, se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Grenda:

– _¿O que tú sigas obsesionada con Dipper?_

– _O que… ¡No es cierto, Grenda! Eso fue hace un año…_ _–_ Respondía Candy. Dipper se sonrojó sin que nadie lo notara.

– _Meses, solo unos meses…_ –Replicaba Grenda.

Los chicos escucharon la conversación entre ambas amigas, escucharon cómo emocionadas llamaban a Mabel y luego cómo la volvían a llamar con un indescriptible terror en la voz. Instantes después, escucharon la conversación que ellos mismos tuvieron momentos antes de ser aspirados por la cabaña.

–Bien–dijo Dipper. –Evidentemente, detrás de la pared se escuchan las voces de personas que han sido atrapadas por las puertas malditas instantes antes de entrar.

–Cierto. Pero se escuchan muchas conversaciones, y que yo sepa, no había aparecido una puerta maldita en Gravity Falls en las últimas tres décadas…–Aportó la chica Northwest.

–Escuché a un joven tío Ford de hace treinta años… –Respondió Dipper. –Sea lo que sea este lugar, apuesto lo que sea a que no está sujeto a las reglas del tiempo.

 _«Vaya, sí que es bueno. Siempre mantiene la cabeza fría en estas cosas»_ , pensó Pacífica.

–Debemos encontrar una salida…–Dijo Dipper.

–O comida–Dijo Jeff. –De verdad tengo hambre, y si vamos a pasar la eternidad aquí, por lo menos espero que haya buena comida.

–¡No vamos a pasar la eternidad aquí! –Dijo Dipper. –Encontraremos una salida y…

–¡Alto! –Lo interrumpió Mabel, quien se había mantenido callada por un buen rato. –¡No nos iremos de aquí sin Candy y Grenda!

–…Bien. –Se decidió Dipper. –Las buscaremos, pero de nada servirá encontrarlas si no hallamos una salida también.

–¡Unidos seremos más fuertes en esta labor, eh… como te llames…! –Jeff se dirigió a Shmebulock.

–Shmebulock–Le recordó Shmebulock su nombre a Jeff.

–¡Shmebulock! –Dijo Jeff chasqueando los dedos. –¡Unidos seremos más fuertes, Shmebulock! –Acto seguido, Jeff se subió a los pequeños hombros de Shmebulock, y formaron una persona del tamaño de un niño pequeño.

–Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: cada uno irá por un pasillo, y abrirán las puertas para ver si hay alguna salida.–Sugirió Dipper. –¡Pero no entren por ninguna, no quiero que nadie más se pierda! Si llegan al final del pasillo, regresaremos aquí. Si encuentran una salida, cuenten la puertas y regresen aquí para llevarnos a todos a la salida…

–¡Yo no trabajaré con ellos! –Dijeron Mabel y Pacífica al unísono, al mismo tiempo que señalaban a los gnomos.

–Entonces supongo que los grupos están formados. –Respondió Dipper. Él prefería ir con alguna de las chicas, pero no tenía inconveniente en ir con los gnomos. –Nos veremos aquí…

Y les dio la lámpara a las chicas. Él se quedó con su celular, no quería arriesgarse a que Mabel viera sus mensajes.

-o-

Pasaron horas caminando, o al menos eso les pareció.

Si Dipper hubiera tenido al menos una persona _normal_ con un tema interesante del cual conversar, el recorrido le hubiera parecido un poco más ameno, pero realmente no sabía cómo romper el hielo con un par de gnomos (de los cuáles, un no podía decir más que su nombre). El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, la nariz comenzaba a molestarle, y su estómago gruñía como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Para el colmo, todas las puertas llevaban a más pasillos interminables con más puertas todavía, y Dipper tenía que abrirlas todas porque los gnomos no alcanzaban ninguna perilla.

El trabajo era monótono, aburrido y mecánico. La mente de Dipper estaba en otro lado.

 _«Ella era muy diferente antes. ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?»_

Prendió la pantalla de su celular para ver la hora: le quedaba 13% de batería, pero por ningún lado aparecía el reloj que indicaba la hora. Suspiró de cansancio. Y tristeza. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto de él con Carla…

—Algo te preocupa. —Le dijo Jeff. —He visto esa cara antes.

—No… bueno, sí… —respondió. —Claro que me preocupa, ya sabes, la situación y todo esto…

—Dipper Pines: si las leyendas que se escuchan en las tabernas de los gnomos son ciertas, y creo que lo son, tú no eres de la clase de persona que se preocuparía en estas situaciones. En el fondo, crees firmemente que hallaras una solución. —Le dijo el gnomo.

—¿Se dicen _leyendas_ sobre mí?

—Sí. Literalmente todo el mundo te conoce…

 _«Literalmente todo el mundo te conoce.»_ No era la primera vez que alguien le decía esa frase…

 _ **#flashback#**_

 _Aquél día se había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela, y el profesor de ciencias le había dicho que, si se aburría, podía ir al salón a tomar clases particulares a eso de las cuatro. Mabel tuvo cita con el dentista ese día, así que ella había salido temprano con sus padres._

 _Estuvo en la biblioteca un rato, divagó por el patio unos minutos, se sentó a leer un poco en uno de los columpios, y volvió a divagar sin hacer nada cuando se aburrió. A eso de las cuatro menos diez, se dirigió hacia el salón de ciencias. La escuela estaba totalmente vacía, así que llegó al salón más rápido de lo normal. Se sentó en una banca fuera del salón, y esperó a que llegara el profesor. Como a los dos minutos, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Dipper se preparó, pues su profesor de ciencias este año tenía la fama de ser el mejor de toda la escuela, y el chico siempre había querido tomar clases particulares con él. Debía dar una buena impresión. Se enderezó en su asiento e intentó aparentar que esa era su posición normal._

 _Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que no era su profesor quien se acercaba, si no una chica que, como él, estaba en el último año. Era castaña, de cabello incluso más largo que el de Mabel, y unos centímetros más baja que Dipper. Iba vestida casi toda de rosa, con un lujoso bolso grande donde cabían un par de libretas._

– _¡Hola_ _!_ _–Saludó ella._

– _Eh… Hola…_

– _Tú eres el chico Pines, ¿no?_

– _Sí, así es… ¿Cómo es que me conoces? –Preguntó Dipper, pues se le había quedado ese hábito de no confiar en nadie que había adquirido en Gravity Falls._

 _La chica se rió._

– _Literalmente,_ todos _en la escuela te conocen, Pines. Dicen que nunca antes hubo un estudiante tan brillante en ninguna escuela de Piedmont…_

– _¿De verdad? –Preguntó Dipper, con cierta emoción._

– _Sí. Todos saben quién eres, pero nunca han sabido tu nombre. Yo no, por lo menos…_

– _Dipper. –dijo mientras respondía al saludo._

– _Ese no es un nombre. –Le reclamó ella de forma juguetona._

– _No me gusta mi nombre…_

– _Ah…ya me lo dirás alguna vez_ – _murmuró ella lo suficientemente bajo para que él no la escuchara._ – _Soy Carla Greengrass, por cierto. –Dijo, ofreciéndole la mano._

– _Sí. Lo sé. –Respondió él._

 _Por un momento pensó en decir algo similar a lo que ella dijo hace un momento: «Literalmente, todos te conocen, dicen que nunca antes hubo ninguna chica tan adinerada y popular en la escuela…» ¿Lo diría? ¿Era a caso una buena idea?_

 _No, era una idea terrible._

 _Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que llegó el profesor. Carla también había ido por clases particulares: sus padres le habían pagado al profesor para que le diera esas clases, ya que Carla iba realmente mal. El profesor, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, decidió llamar a Dipper para ayudarle. Y para su sorpresa, por una vez Carla no se estuvo distrayendo con el celular: ahora se distraía con el chico a su lado, que le intentaba explicar cosas más allá de la comprensión de cualquier persona de su edad._

 _Dieron las cinco, la clase acabó. Dipper realmente había disfrutado de aquella hora a pesar de no haber tocado ningún tema que no supiera ya. Aquella chica tenía algo especial, aunque Dipper no sabía bien qué era. Tal vez era el olor de su pelo, olor a fresas. Tal vez un poco excesivo, pero igualmente bueno…_

 _Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, y salieron de la escuela. Se mantuvieron todo el rato en silencio, a pesar de que se sentía extrañamente feliz. Al cabo de un momento, Carla sacó su celular, vio la hora, lo guardó. Poco después, Dipper escuchó el sonido de un automóvil que le era familiar._

– _Debo irme. –Dijo él, al momento que le ofrecía la mano._

 _Ella la tomó._

– _Gusto en conocerte, Dipper Pines._

 _El auto de sus padres se detuvo en frente a la escuela, y Dipper comenzó a bajar los escalones. Mabel le gritaba algo sobre nuevos dientes indestructibles desde la ventanilla de atrás._

– _Oye, Dipper, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?_

 _Dipper dio la vuelta._

– _No, en realidad no, ¿por qué?_

 _Carla metió la mano a su bolso y sacó un sobre. Se lo ofreció a Dipper._

– _Estás invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. –Se fijó en la chica que gritaba desde el auto, y sacó otro. –Tu hermana también puede venir, claro._

 _Dipper sonrió: nunca antes lo habían invitado a él a una fiesta, a todas las que había ido era porque Mabel había sido invitada._

– _Estaré encantado de ir, Carla Greengrass._

 _ **#fin del flashback#**_

—Tú tienes _otro_ problema que no sabes cómo resolver…—Le dijo el gnomo.

—Supongo…

—Se trata de una chica, ¿cierto?

Dipper solamente asintió con la cabeza. Jeff lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Shmebulock —dijo Shmebulock.

—Sabes… –Dijo Jeff –te pediría que me lo contaras, y así yo podría darte algún consejo que se adapte a tu situación, pero…

—Pero…

—En realidad yo soy pésimo con las chicas, ¡llevo casi un año siendo rey de los gnomos y aún no he podido encontrar una reina para mi pueblo! Al principio intenté seguir las viejas tradiciones de mis antepasados, e incluso intenté raptar a algunas chicas…

—Sí. Incluso intentaste raptar a mi hermana… —Dipper se puso a la defensiva ante tal comentario de Jeff.

—Tu hermana fue la primera… pero luego intenté cambiar, pedí consejos para… ya sabes, saber cómo tratar a una chica. ¡Pero no funcionan! ¡Nada funciona!

—Eso debe ser terrible…

—Sí, lo es. Cuando revelamos ser gnomos, ¡todas se sienten incómodas y dejan de quererme! Pero como dijo mi consejero: si alguno de los dos se siente incómodo con el otro… entonces es momento de cortar y seguir buscando a la indicada…

—Tu consejero debe ser muy bueno.

—¡Sí! ¡Es un experto en chicas! ¿Sabes qué? Te lo voy a recomendar: ¿conoces la Cabaña del Misterio?

—Amigo, yo _vivo_ en la Cabaña del Misterio. —Respondió Dipper, señalando su traje de señor misterio.

—¡Vaya! Entonces debes conocer a Daniel.

—¿Dan es tu consejero? —« _Por eso no se sorprendió al saber que Norman estaba hecho de gnomos»_ , pensó Dipper.

—Sí… ¿por qué?

Dipper de pronto estaba interesado en la conversación, había un nuevo misterio que resolver. _«Con exactitud, ¿qué más sabe Dan sobre Gravity Falls?»_

—Y dime, Jeff, ¿cómo _exactamente_ conociste a Dan?

—Ah, pues fue una mañana que él y un amigo suyo estaban en el bosque. Parecía que hacían alguna especie de conjuro con velas aromáticas o algo así, pero era en realidad un picnic. Eran unos sándwiches deliciosos, ¡y no le importó compartirlos con nosotros! Deberías pedirle alguna vez que te prepare un sándwich…

Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un par de chicas que llegaron frente a ellos.

—¿Alguien dijo algo de un sándwich? —Preguntó Mabel.

Las chicas aparecieron haciendo lo mismo que ambos chicos: abrían puertas y las cerraban, y por lo que Dipper pudo ver, detrás de cada puerta había un pasillo con más puertas.

—¡Mabel! ¡Pacífica! ¡Qué gusto me da verlas! —Dijo Jeff.

—Un momento… ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Simplemente seguimos el pasillo hasta que los encontramos. —Dijo Pacífica. —Tal parece que el pasillo es circular…

—Entonces, supongo que el pasillo es… vaya, yo iba a decir eso… —dijo Dipper, señalando a Pacífica.

—Bueno, nosotras lo averiguamos primero. —Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Genial! ¡Choca los cinco! —Dijo Mabel levantando la mano, mientras Pacífica le respondía chocando su mano con la de ella.

—Y a todo esto, ¿encontraron una salida? —Preguntó Dipper.

—No. —Respondió Pacífica. —Y no sé ustedes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… No lo sé, es una sensación extraña… como si algo nos siguiera… ¿no lo sienten ustedes?

Ambos gemelos y ambos gnomos sacudieron la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¡Muero de hambre! —Dijo Mabel.

Inmediatamente después de ese comentario, la puerta que estaba más cerca de ellos se abrió lentamente, haciendo crujir la madera. Al interior había un pasillo igual al que había en las otras puertas, salvo por una diferencia: había una sombra flotando a un metro del suelo. Una sombra que se hacía cada vez más grande conforme se acercaba. Los chicos gritaron de miedo y se juntaron. Los gnomos se abrazaron a los pies de Pacífica (convenientemente), y Mabel gritó:

—¡Un fantasma!

—Los fantasmas brillan, flotan y son diáfanos, niña. —Le respondió la sombra. Era una voz masculina, la voz de un anciano. —Yo floto, pero no brillo ni soy diáfano.

—¿Y qué significa _diáfano_? —Preguntó Mabel.

—Significa que es traslúcido. —Respondió Dipper a su pregunta.

—¿Y qué es _traslúcido_? —Volvió a preguntar ella.

Pero Dipper no respondió. La sombra había llegado al rellano de la puerta, y la luz de la lámpara (al celular ya se le había terminado la batería) iluminaron a un ser que vestía un gorro puntiagudo, de cuerpo pequeño y una barba de más de dos metros que se arrastraba por el suelo. Era un Gnomo anciano que vestía con ropas demasiado elegantes, pero viejas. Su barba era tan larga que parecía que eso era lo que lo levantaba del suelo.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Cabaña Infinita, niños! —Dijo el gnomo. —Mi nombre es _El Primer Cautivo_ ¸ y tal parece que seré su guía.

-o-

—Vaya, ¡esto sí que es enorme! —Dijo Grenda.

—¿Y podemos comer todo lo que queramos? —Preguntó Candy, al mismo tiempo que agarraba una uva.

—¡POR SUPUESTO! —Les respondió una voz grave, al mismo tiempo que una mano enorme dio una palmada sobre la enorme mesa. —¡PERO, HE AQUÍ, SI YO FUERA USTEDES, NO COMERÍA NADA HASTA QUE ESTÉ SERVIDO EL PLATILLO PRINCIPAL!

El tamaño de aquella mesa era impresionante, y el tamaño de aquél que se sentaba a la cabeza era abrumadoramente aterrador. Cualquiera lo hubiera mirado con terror. Pero Candy, Grenda, y todos los demás invitados estaban extrañamente cómodos con su presencia, y lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa y con las pupilas dilatadas.

Grenda ya había tomado una uva, pero accidentalmente la dejó caer hacia el infinito abismo que había debajo de su silla.

-o-

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Jeff, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la pierna de Pacífica y hacía una exagerada reverencia. —¡Usted es _Gnomulus Maximus I_! ¡Usted fue el primer Rey de los Gnomos!

—¿Usted fue un rey? —preguntó Mabel.

—Hehehehehe… ¿soy un rey? No, espera… ¿fui un rey? ¿Seré un rey? Supongo que no lo sé…

—Literalmente, todos conocen su historia: ¡usted venció a todo un ejército de arañas gigantes para que el pueblo de los gnomos pudiera vivir con tranquilidad!—dijo Jeff, que apenas se podía contener de la emoción. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado. —¡Usted inventó la técnica _Reunión de gnomos_! Su técnica es realmente buena, ¡incluso la estamos usando en este momento! Vaya, apenas creo que esto esté pasando…

—Calma, calma hijo… dime, ¿Cómo dijiste que me llamo?

—¿Usted? _Gnomulus_ _Maximus_ _I_.

—Oh, vaya, lo había olvidado. Pero puedes llamarme _Primer Cautivo._

—¿Y por qué lo llaman así, señor? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Porque fui _el primero de todos_ en ser capturado por las _puertas maestras_. Tiene su lado bueno, ¡también fui el primero en ser invitado a la _Gran Cena_! —Respondió el viejo gnomo ascendiendo unos centímetros, lo cuál le dio un efecto de estar saltando de emoción. —Ahora, díganme, ¿quiénes son ustedes y quiénes son estos tres horribles gigantes? —preguntó el Primer Cautivo mientras se dirigía a Jeff y señalaba a los tres adolescentes.

—¡MinnombreesJeffasuserviciomiseñorGnomulus…!

—Yo me llamo Dipper.

—Pacífica Noroeste, y no soy un horrible gigante: ¡tú eres un horrible gnomo!

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Mabel!

—Shmebulock.

El gnomo flotante se quedó un poco confundido mientras todos decían sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, como sea… ¿saben cuál es la diferencia entre una comadreja y una araña gigante?—preguntó Gnomulus.

—Eh… no…— respondió Mabel.

—¡Que uno es una comadreja y el otro es una araña gigante! —respondió, y acto seguido, soltó una enorme carcajada y voló hacia adentro del pasillo de donde había salido. —¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Buena comida! ¡Arañas y comadrejas!

Se quedaron parados viendo como el gnomo se alejaba por el pasillo del que había salido. Después de unos segundos, Dipper rompió el hielo.

—Bien, sigámoslo.

—¡Ese tipo está loco! La soledad lo ha vuelto loco. —Observó Pacífica. —Si quieres que lo sigamos, te has contagiado de su locura.

—¡Oigan! ¡Él no está loco! Es el mejor de los reyes que los gnomos hemos tenido, ¿cómo se atreven? —Les reclamó Jeff. —Síguelo, eh… tú, gnomo sobre el que estoy parado… lo siento, tu nombre es…

—¡Shmebulock! —dijo el gnomo mientras corría al interior del pasillo.

—¡Shmebulock! —repitió Jeff chasqueando los dedos.

Mabel fue caminando tras ellos.

—Mabel, ¿a dónde vas?—Preguntó Pacífica.

La chica se detuvo y dio la vuelta para hablar con Pacífica.

—Dijo que tenía comida. Tengo hambre, así que iré. —Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pacífica notó algo raro en sus ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas…

—¡No! ¡No sabes lo que hay allá! —Le dijo.

—Tampoco tú, Pacífica —intervino Dipper, viéndola a los ojos: también tenía las pupilas como su hermana. —Es el mejor plan que tenemos.

—¡Sólo lo dices porque es el _único_ plan que tenemos!—respondió la rubia.

Pero ambos gemelos ya caminaban tras los gnomos por el pasillo.

—Oigan, chicos… —Pacífica se había quedado sola. Escuchó un ruido a su costado, y al voltear vio que a ambos lados del pasillo la luz disminuía, y la oscuridad se acercaba como una mancha oscura con piernas que _caminaba_ hacia ella. —¡Esperen, chicos!

Pacifica corrió por el mismo pasillo por el que habían entrado los demás, dejando atrás un pasillo que, segundos después, dejó de existir… Los alcanzó tras correr por un par de minutos.

—¡Genial! —le dijo el Primer Cautivo. —Creí que nunca nos alcanzarías.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Morimos de hambre. —Le reclamó Mabel.

—Ahora, todos imítenme— les dijo el gnomo flotante. Acto seguido, juntó un poco de saliva en su boca, y la escupió en el suelo.

Todos lo imitaron, menos…

—¡NO!—gritó Pacífica horrorizada. Eso ya era demasiado para ella. —¡Traté toda la tarde de no ensuciarme, pero entré a este asqueroso lugar y fue inevitable manchar mi ropa! Eso es hasta cierto punto aceptable, ¡pero me niego rotundamente a escupir como McGucket lo hace!

Nadie le hizo caso, pues todos miraban al gnomo flotante: justo en el lugar donde había escupido, apareció un pequeño círculo de luz morada que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, hasta alcanzar el tamaño del gnomo. Dipper y Mabel sabían lo que era, habían visto uno así antes: era un portal hacia otra dimensión.

—Cada quién entra en a través de su propio portal, y espero que sepan nadar. —Dijo el gnomo.— Antes de irnos, diganme, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre una comadreja y una araña gigante?

—No lo sé, ¿cuál es? —Preguntó Dipper, verdaderamente interesado.

—¡Que uno es un amigo y el otro es nutritivo! ¡Los veo del otro lado! —Y Gnomulus se lanzó hacia el portal como un clavadista a una fosa.

—No pensaran en ir tras él, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Pacífica. —¿Debo recordarles por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Porque nos atrapó una barredora de hojas gigante?—Preguntó Mabel, queya había escupido y estaba lista para saltar hacia el su propio portal.

—¡No! ¡Venimos para rescatar a Candy y a Grenda! Son tus mejores amigas, Mabel, ¿lo olvidas?—Respondió Pacífica, alarmada por la antinatural falta de interés de Mabel.

Pero Mabel ya había saltado. De hecho, solamente quedaban Dipper y Pacífica.

—¡No te demores, o llegaras tarde a la cena!—Le dijo Dipper con un extraño brillo en los ojos, al mismo tiempo que saltaba a su portal y soltaba una risita. —¡Esto es muy divertido!

Y todos los portales se cerraron. Pacífica se quedó sola de nuevo. _«Bien, algo raro está pasando con ellos»_ , pensó. _«Y sea lo que sea, no es normal. Nada bueno…»_

Entonces, a sus espaldas escuchó un fuerte crujido de madera. Volteó y vio como la misma mancha oscura del pasillo anterior se acercaba hacia ella, haciendo que el pasillo fuera cada vez más corto. Pero esta vez se acercaba más rápido que la vez anterior, y la madera bajo los pies de Pacifica había comenzado a temblar.

—Me arrepentiré de esto. —Dijo Pacífica para sí misma, se tragó su orgullo y lanzó un escupitajo al suelo. Apurada, vio como su saliva comenzaba a brillar y como instantes después se transformaba en su propio portal. El portal crecía rápidamente, pero no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, y en cuanto por fin estuvo del tamaño adecuado, se lanzó a él sin dudarlo dos veces.

Si hubiera dudado aunque sea un segundo más, hubiera sido tragada en la inmensa oscuridad de la Cabaña Infinita.

-o-

 ** _[FRPWLPXDUD]_**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

 **12-1 3-1-2-1-15-1 9-14-6-9-14-9-21-1: Parte III.**

 _ **[Bien, para este capítulo no he escrito una presentación muy elaborada (estos párrafos en negritas y cursivas que están entre un par de corchetes es a lo que yo llamo "presentación"), porque esto era originalmente parte del mismo documento del Capítulo 3 (es decir, la Parte II), solamente lo he dividido para hacer la lectura más un poco menos pesada :v .**_

 _ **Ya que estamos en estas andadas, les paso mi Tumblr, donde publicaré cosas relacionadas a este fic y a otros que pienso hacer en un futuro: fanfics-and-dra-wings.**_

 _ **Bien, vamos con el capítulo.]**_

Si bien, Dipper había dicho que era divertido pasar por el portal, en realidad a Pacífica le pareció una sensación bastante desagradable. Sintió como si hubiera sido estirada de pies a cabeza y luego como si hubiera sido forzada a pasar por un popote. Todo esto mientras sentía un inmenso frío por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, salió del otro lado por un círculo de luz morada idéntico al que acababa de saltar. Lo primero que hizo fue llevar las manos a su estómago para asegurar que siguiera ahí: sí, ahí estaba. Paso dos, tomar una enorme bocanada de aire para asegurarse de no morir asfixiada: listo. Paso tres, frotar sus brazos para intentar entrar en calor: funcionaba. Paso cuatro, averiguar dónde rayos estaba.

—¡Shmebulock! —Gritaba Shmebulock lleno de emoción, mientras flotaba y daba vueltas. A su lado, Jeff flotaba y se movía en línea recta, agitando los brazos como un niño imitando a un pájaro.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que también ella estaba flotando, pero lo hacía sin rumbo alguno. Entonces recordó lo que dijo el viejo gnomo sobre saber nadar, y movió sus brazos como un nadador nadando el estilo _pecho_. Para su sorpresa, era realmente fácil, y sentía que avanzaba al menos unos diez metros con cada movimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, aprendió a dominar su trayectoria.

Mientras lo hacía, observaba el lugar. Lo primero que notó era que había estrellas por todos lados. Unos segundos después, una enorme roca pasó dando vueltas a su lado (demasiado cerca, la despeinó por completo). Le tomó un momento para deducir que esa roca era de hecho un asteroide, y otro para notar que Mabel iba sentada sobre él. En cuanto la castaña la vio, la llamó.

—Pacífica, ¡no te muevas, iré contigo! —Inmediatamente después, Mabel despegó del asteroide y voló hacia donde estaba Pacífica con especial agilidad. —¡Dame la mano! ¡Mira, podemos volar! —La tomó de la mano y la jaló, siguiendo la ruta del asteroide mientras comenzaba a cantar: — _Si acaso quieres volar, piensa en algo encantador…_

—Mabel, ¿sabes a dónde vas? —Pacífica preguntó, mientras se percataba de que a su alrededor había una incontable cantidad de asteroides y rocas que se movían en la misma dirección que ellas.

Estaban en algún lugar del Espacio…

 _ **#flashback#**_

— _He aquí, Hades, te imploro que me dejes volver a casa…—Dijo Pacífica, mientras levantaba un brazo._

— _No, ¡hazlo con más emoción!—Respondió la señora Grey._

— _He aquí, Hades, ¡te imploro que me dejes volver casa! —Repitió, esforzándose por aparentar tristeza._

— _¡No, Perséfone! ¡Estás suplicando, extrañas tu hogar más que otra cosa! Pero también recuerda, estás exigiendo que Hades te deje regresar a casa. Debes mantenerte firme…_

— _¡He Aquí, Hades! ¡Te exijo que me dejes volver a casa! —Repitió ella, esta vez haciendo uso de toda su furia._

— _Cambiaste una palabra…_

— _¡Da lo mismo, señora Grey!_

— _No. —La señora Grey se levantó de su butaca y se subió al escenario. —No importa las palabras que cambies, no da lo mismo mientras no te creas en el papel del personaje. Ahora eres Perséfone, y Pacífica Northwest no existe._

 _Pacífica, triste, bajó la mirada. Su profesora de actuación era una excelente maestra, pero ella no creía ser la mejor alumna, lo cual le parecía una vergüenza, siendo una Northwest._

— _No soy la indicada para el papel, señora Grey._

— _Eres la indicada, querida—dijo ella, mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla. —No lo dudes ni por un minuto._

 _Pacífica entonces derramó una lágrima. Realmente, no era eso lo que la abrumaba. Aquella mañana había vuelto a pelear con sus adres, por lo que tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza que la abrumaban. ¿Cómo podía pretender ser alguien más si ni siquiera estaba segura de ser ella misma?_

— _Solo me eligió a mí porque no había ninguna otra rubia…_

— _No… Te elegí porque eras la mejor alumna…—La señora Grey hizo una pausa. —De hecho, eres la mejor alumna que he tenido en toda mi carrera._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _De verdad. No tienes idea de la cantidad de chicas que abandonan a las pocas correcciones que les hago, pero tú sigues aquí a pesar de eso. Y realmente te esfuerzas por lograrlo…_

— _Pero justo ahora dijo que…_

— _Tuviste una mala mañana, ¿no es cierto? —Le preguntó la señora Grey. Pacífica asintió. —¿Tus padres, otra vez? —Pacífica volvió a asentir._

— _Quieren que deje las clases… quieren que deje de venir._

— _¿Y eso por…?_

— _Dicen que no soy la mejor, y que es mejor abandonar antes de demostrar que eres la mejor…_

— _¿Y qué es lo que crees tú? —Preguntó la señora Grey._

— _Que creo que…—Pacífica hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas…—que si puedo demostrarles que soy la mejor, entonces no me obligarán a dejar las clases._

— _No los convenzas a ellos. —Dijo la señora Grey. —Convéncete a ti misma. Si crees que hay algo por lo que vale la lucha, entonces no lo dudes: lucha y mantente firme. No importa cuánto te lastimen, no importa cuánto te hagan llorar: mantente firme._

 _Pacífica levantó la vista y vio a los ojos a la señora Grey, quien le dedicó una leve pero sincera sonrisa. Realmente adoraba a esa profesora._

— _Mantente firme. —Repitió la señora Grey. —Igual que Perséfone. —Agregó._

 _La señora Grey bajó del escenario, y Pacífica se colocó en el centro. Respiró y se dejó llevar por todo lo que había aprendido de su personaje. Estaba triste, pero decidida…_

— _Va de nuevo…—dijo la Señora Grey. Pacífica tomó aliento, se concentró en estar firme, pero sin ocultar su tristeza, y volvió a decir:_

— _¡He Aquí, Hades! —Dijo, y señaló al frente a una butaca vacía que, para ella, era nada menos que el rey del Inframundo. Le dijo con todas sus fuerzas. —¡Te exijo que me dejes volver a casa!_

 _Mientras Pacífica seguía con la siguiente línea, la señora Grey sonrió sin que la rubia lo notara._ «Sin duda, Pacífica Northwest llegará muy lejos» _, pensó._

 _ **#fin del flasback#**_

Paso cinco: hacer que ella y sus amigos regresaran a casa.

—… _como aquella Navidad, en que viste al despertar juguetes de cristaaal... ¡Volarás, volarás, volarás…!_ —Mabel seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

A lo lejos, Dipper pasó envuelto en una especie de humo morado, gritando algo sobre el olor de los polvos cósmicos y de las cosquillas que le causaban en la nariz. Luego estornudó y gritó otra cosa sobre un resfriado. Un poco más adelante, la rubia vio al _Primer Cautivo_ , que volaba en la misma dirección que ellos. En realidad, Pacífica se dio cuenta que el gnomo los estaba guiando a un lugar en específico.

—¡Mabel! ¡Llévame con el _Primer Cautivo_!

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con ese gnomo anciano de allá adelante!

—Ah, ese… ¡a la orden, mi general! —Le respondió la gemela Pines haciendo un saludo militar, y entonces tomó un impulso que hizo que aceleraran, mientras seguía cantando: —… _Si goza tu corazón, por los cielos viajarás, y en tu vuelo de ilusión a la luna llegaráaas..._

 _«A la luna llegarás…»_ , repitió Pacífica mentalmente, _«Y ese gnomo nos está llevando a aquella luna de forma extraña de allá…»_

Cuando Mabel y Pacífica por fin alcanzaron al viejo gnomo, ya habían dejado atrás el campo de asteroides. Pacífica volteó hacia atrás, y contempló la inmensidad del mismo: el campo de asteroides giraba alrededor de un enorme planeta que cambiaba de color miel a naranja, y de naranja a un verde brillante, quedándose más tiempo en este color. Unos metros atrás de ellas, Dipper, Jeff y Shmebulock los seguían mientras hacían un concurso de quién hacía la mejor pirueta de vuelo. Pacífica le dirigió la palabra al anciano gnomo.

—Disculpe, señor _Gnomulus_ …

—A tu servicio, señorita Dipper.

—Mi nombre es Pacífica…—respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sí, como sea… A tu servicio.

—Dígame, ¿exactamente dónde estamos?

—En medio de la nada, ¿no es fantástico? —Gritó Dipper desde atrás. Su comentario causó risas de todos, menos de Pacífica y el viejo rey gnomo.

—Estamos en el _NO TIEMPO…_ Esta es una dimensión donde en realidad no pasa el tiempo, solo parece pasar. —Respondió el viejo rey.

—Vaya… ¿cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé. —Respondió el gnomo. —Pero como aquí no hay tiempo, ¡el espacio es infinito! Aquí es donde llegan a parar todos los _deseos de tiempo_ que fueron olvidados, así como todos aquellos que son borrados de la existencia por el Bebé Tiempo… Y, últimamente, todos aquellos que entramos por las _puertas maestras_ , tal es nuestro caso.

Aquello era demasiada información que Pacífica no entendía, cosas que Dipper y Mabel hubieran comprendido a la perfección. Desgraciadamente para todos, Dipper estaba absorto intentando alcanzar una rebanada de pizza que flotaba sin rumbo y Mabel seguía tarareando la misma canción. Así que Pacífica hizo la pregunta que de verdad le importaba en ese momento, ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo para otras…

—¿Y a dónde nos llevas? —Le preguntó.

—Con el _Amo de las Arenas de Tiempo_ , tengo órdenes de llevar a todo aquel que llegue aquí. Sé que su nombre es realmente largo, pero no importa el por qué lo llaman así. ¡Lo que importa es que está organizando una _Gran Cena_ eterna como nunca antes se vio o se verá en cualquier lugar donde el tiempo exista! Y ustedes están invitados, por supuesto…

—¡Voy por el espacio como una linda estrella fugaz! —Gritó Mabel. Entonces el gnomo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, y fijó su mirada en ella.

—Eh… si yo fuera tú, me quitaría ese suéter… Al _Amo de las Arenas de Tiempo_ no le gustará…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Mabel, que iba vestida con su clásico suéter rosa con la estrella fugaz. —¡Tiene una linda estrella fugaz como yo! ¿O a caso no te parecen lindas?

—Es linda, claro, pero… pero…—el gnomo súbitamente parecía preocupado. —Pero tal vez al _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_ le agrades más si vas sin él. A él no le gustan, es un tipo raro…

—¡Claro! —Respondió Mabel con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente después se sacó el suéter y se quedó con una blusa que tenía un gato que tocaba la guitarra. —Esta blusa también es genial después de todo... —Dijo mientras se amarraba el suéter a la cintura.

—Bien, ¡sigamos! —Dijo el viejo gnomo antes de seguir volando. Para este punto, Dipper, Jeff y Shmebulock ya los habían alcanzado.

—¿A dónde nos llevan? —Preguntó Dipper, con aire soñador.

—Nos lleva hacia esa pequeña luna de allá. —Respondió Pacífica, al mismo tiempo que señalaba el lugar a donde iban.

—Oh, vaya… —Dijo Dipper, con una súbita pérdida de interés.

—No es una luna…—dijo el Primer Cautivo. —Es una mesa de banquetes espacial.

—¡Imposible, es muy grande! —Respondió Pacífica. El gnomo solamente se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron volando hacia ella. Conforme se acercaban, pudieron apreciar una mesa rectangular llena de comida que se veía deliciosa: frutas, asados, ensaladas, pudines, cremas y todo tipo de postres. La mesa tenía, sin embargo, una enorme bandeja de plata en el centro que estaba reluciente y vacía. Alrededor de la mesa, había una gran cantidad de sillas distribuidas a igual distancia entre ellas, y en cada silla había una persona sentada mirando expectante a la comida. Pero nadie comía.

Al ver el lugar, Pacífica solo pudo tener un pensamiento no muy alentador: _«¿Recuerdas el banquete que Perséfone tiene en el inframundo para los muertos? ¿Recuerdas que quien come algo en el inframundo, ya nunca puede regresar a la Tierra? Pues eso.»_

—¡Mí señor, _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_! —Gritó el Gnomo cuando hubieron llegado a la mesa. —He aquí, traigo a cinco invitados que nos acompañarán en la _gran cena_. —anunció mientras señalaba a los recién llegados.

El _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_ era un ser realmente enorme y aterrador: tenía piel naranja, dientes y garras afiladas, y un solo ojo, que en realidad no era un ojo: era un reloj de bolsillo que se había congelado a las tres menos quince. Pacífica pensó que se parecía mucho a los cíclopes de la mitología griega.

—¡EXCELENTE, EXCELENTE! —Dijo el _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_ con voz retumbante, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y extendía una mano. Por más grande que fuera, no era más grande que la mesa. —POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, SIÉNTENSE. HE AQUÍ, EL PLATILLO PRINCIPAL SERÁ SERVIDO TARDE O TEMPRANO, SE LOS GARANTIZO…—Les dijo, mientras les hacía un ademán que los invitaba a ello.

De la nada aparecieron cinco sillas más, y cada uno se sentó. El Primer Cautivo voló por encima de la mesa hacia el gigante, y le murmuró algo al oído.

—ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN—Llamó el cíclope. —¡NUESTRO AMIGO NOS HARÁ EL FAVOR DE CONTARNOS UN CHISTE, MIENTRAS LLEGA EL PLATILLO PRINCIPAL.

—Atención, díganme…—gritó el viejo gnomo para que su voz se escuchara en toda la mesa. —¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una comadreja y una araña gigante? —Preguntó.

 _«¡No! ¡No de nuevo!»_ ¸ pensó Pacífica. Aquel chiste comenzaba a impacientarle, pero al parecer los demás estaban verdaderamente interesados.

—¡Que uno está invitado a la cena, y el otro es la cena! —Respondió una chica que estaba sentada al lado de Mabel. Si no hubiera respondido la pregunta del gnomo, Pacífica nunca se habría fijado en ella. Pero la respondió, y a Pacífica le dio un vuelco el estómago en cuanto la vio. Era Candy Chiu.

—¡Correcto! —Gritó Gnomulus, y todos comenzaron a felicitar a Candy.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que fue sorprendente! —La felicitó Mabel. —Por cierto, soy Mabel—Le dijo, mientras le ofrecía la mano.

—¿Mabel? ¡Estoy encantada de conocerte! —Respondió Candy. —Soy Candy.

—¡Y so soy Grenda! —Intervino la chica, estaba sentada del otro lado de Candy. —¿Tú y yo nos conocemos?

—No. —Respondió Mabel. —Estoy segura que recordaría si alguna vez hubiera conocido a dos personas tan geniales como ustedes.

Pacífica se quedó sin habla mientras observaba la conversación entre ambas chicas. Que a Dipper no le preocupara la situación era una cosa, pero... que Mabel hubiera olvidado a _sus dos mejores amigas_ ya era un extremo totalmente alarmante. Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, Pacífica se levantó de su silla y voló por encima de la mesa hasta llegar al centro de ella. Justo por encima de la bandeja de plata.

—¡Suficiente! —Gritó. Súbitamente, la atención de todos fue hacia ella. —¿A caso nadie ve que todo esto es un engaño? —Se dirigió hacia todos. —¿A caso nadie ve que esto está mal? ¿Que no pueden pasar aquí toda la eternidad? Debemos salir de aquí, si no, ¡será como quedarse en _Nunca_ _Jamás_!

—¡Vaya! ¡Otro chiste! —Dijo un hombre vestido con ropas de inicios del siglo XX.

—¿Qué es _Nunca Jamás_? —Preguntó Mabel.

—Es… ¡Mabel, no puede ser! —Le respondió Pacífica. —¿¡Hace un momento cantabas una canción de _Peter Pan_ , y ahora preguntas que qué es _Nunca Jamás_!? —Posteriormente se dirigió a todos, elevando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada. —¡Todos ustedes están perdiendo la memoria! Han olvidado quienes son, han olvidado a sus familias… —Hizo una pausa. —Ustedes no lo saben, ¡pero muchos fueron buscados por décadas! ¡Sus familias sufrieron por ustedes mientras ustedes esperaban por una estúpida cena! —Y en este punto, Pacífica estalló en lágrimas. —¡Sus familias los amaban y se preocupaban por ustedes! ¡Eso es más de lo que muchos jamás tendremos…!

—¡NIÑA, NIÑA, NIÑA! ¡BASTA! —La interrumpió el Cíclope. —ESTÁS INCOMODANDO A MIS INVITADOS, ASÍ QUE DETENTE Y VUELVE A TU ASIENTO, ¡O ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A EXPULSARTE A TI Y A TUS AMIGOS DE LA CENA! —Le dijo, con una súbita ferocidad y golpeando el puño contra la mesa.

—No sé quién seas ni por qué me estás hablando —le dijo Mabel con tono amenazante al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y volaba hacia ella. —Pero vuelve a tu lugar, ¡no quiero ser expulsada por tu culpa!

—¡No! —Le dijo Pacífica, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para que no se le quebrara la voz. —No iré a mi lugar y no me callaré.

Mabel se abalanzó sobre ella, y Pacífica la esquivó por poco. Pero Mabel era mucho más hábil en estas cosas de volar por el espacio, y con un rápido movimiento la atrapó. Ambas forcejearon, y eventualmente cayeron a la mesa. Siguieron forcejeando al mismo tiempo que Dipper, Grenda y Jeff gritaban _«¡pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!»_ , mientras ellas se manchaban la ropa y el pelo de pudín, vino, queso y chocolate. Sin embargo, la pelea fue súbitamente parada por el cíclope:

—¡UN MOMENTO! —Dijo, mientras tomaba algo que se había caído durante la pelea. El suéter de Mabel. —ESTE SÍMBOLO…—Murmuró mientras analizaba el suéter. —ESTE SÍMBOLO… ¡ES EL RESPONSABLE DE MI DESGRACIA! ¡EL RESPONSABLE DE QUE YO TERMINARA AQUÍ!

Pacífica había terminado boca abajo sobre la bandeja sobre la que se serviría el platillo principal. Se apoyó para levantarse, pero entonces vio algo frente a sus ojos que la paralizó por un segundo. En el metal de la bandeja había grabado un fino pero inconfundible dibujo de un pino, un dibujo que Pacífica había visto varias veces en la gorra de Dipper. Pacífica agradeció que Dipper fuera vestido como el Señor Misterio en ese momento y que no llevara esa gorra. Se levantó y dio media vuelta para observar el otro lado de la bandeja: ahí había un dibujo similar, pero de una estrella fugaz, la misma del suéter de Mabel. Y Mabel sí llevaba ese suéter, el cual estaba justo ahora en la mano del gigante…

—¿Saben cuál es la diferencia entre una comadreja y una araña gigante? —Volvió a preguntar Gnomulus a todos los invitados.

—No lo sé, cada vez es una diferencia diferente— Respondió Dipper con una sonrisa risueña.

—¡Que nosotros somos las comadrejas, y ella es la araña gigante! —Gritó Gnomulus mientras señalaba a Mabel. —¡Se la comerán! —Gritó. Acto seguido, el enorme cíclope se levantó y señaló a Mabel con un dedo acusador, al tiempo que gritaba:

—¡CABALLEROS! ¡HE AQUÍ EL PLATILLO PRINCIPAL! ¡LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA!

Los invitados se emocionaron, muchos llevaban sin comer desde antes de la fundación de Gravity Falls.

 _«No…»_ , pensó Pacífica. _«Todo lo que hice fue empeorar las cosas.»_

—No, esperen, ¡alto! —Gritaba Mabel, mientras volaba sobre la mesa intentando escapar de los hambrientos invitados que la habían comenzado a perseguir… —¡Yo solo vine a rescatar a mis amigas! —Gritó.

Pacífica tuvo que procesar dos veces la frase antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Luego de la sorpresa, voló hacia Mabel y la tomó de un brazo, al mismo tiempo que la quitaba de la trayectoria de uno de los perseguidores.

—¿Pacífica? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos y cómo llegamos aquí? —Preguntó Mabel, evidentemente preocupada y confundida. Pacífica la vio a los ojos: aquellos ojos con pupilas dilatadas y llenos de sorpresa habían sido reemplazados por unos ojos asustados. Después de todo, Pacífica no había empeorado tanto las cosas: ahora, al menos Mabel era otra vez Mabel.

—Después te lo explico, ahora debemos evitar que te conviertas en la cena de unos lunáticos desconsiderados. —Respondió la Rubia.

—¡ATRÁPENLA! ¡Y EXPULSEN A LA OXIGENADA! —Ordenó el _Amo de las Arenas de Tiempo._

—¡SOY RUBIA NATURAL! —respondió Pacífica mientras le mostraba el dedo medio al cíclope, asegurándose que Mabel no se percatara de este gesto.

Por su parte, Dipper, Jeff, Candy, Grenda y Shmebulock seguían sentados en su lugar. Tenían hambre, sí, pero no tanta como para llegar al extremo de perseguir a su comida.

—¡Un momento! ¿A caso no se dan cuenta de que necesitarán cocinarla primero? —Gritaba Dipper. —Y también necesitarán utensilios, dudo mucho que la puedan atrapar con las manos vacías. —En ese momento, algo de la basura espacial que flotaba sin rumbo en el lugar lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza. Lo tomó y lo levantó…—¡Miren! Por ejemplo, yo tengo un…

El objeto era una calculadora científica de color gris. Por razones que no podía explicar, el objeto lo cautivó. Todos esos números, las fórmulas… Le dio la vuelta, y notó que había un trozo de papel pegado a ella con cinta adhesiva. Dipper leyó el papel en voz alta:

— _«Propiedad de Stanford Pines.»_ —Al principio, eso no significó nada para él. Luego volvió a leer el papel un par de veces, había algo familiar en eso. Y súbitamente, Dipper sintió una enorme oleada de imágenes, sensaciones, recuerdos, sonidos y sabores: en un segundo, pasaron ante sus ojos trece años de vida. Luego miró a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo llegó ahí. Pero había alguien conocido, un ancla a la realidad, una persona… que estaba huyendo de una multitud furiosa que la perseguía. —¡Oh, no! ¡Mabel! —Gritó el chico.

Se levantó de su silla y rápidamente atravesó la mesa de un extremo a otro. Llegó justo al lugar del cíclope y tomó su tenedor (que, por su tamaño, junto a Dipper parecía un tridente).

—Tomaré esto, gracias—Le dijo al _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo._ Luego regresó hacia donde estaba Mabel, tomó el tenedor y lo apuntó a la multitud.—¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, dementes! ¡Aléjense de mi hermana! —Gritó. La multitud se paró en seco.

—¿Qué hay de la otra chica? Se nos ordenó que la expulsáramos. —Preguntó una mujer con ropa de los años 70's.

—¡También aléjense de ella! —Respondió Dipper, en tono amenazante.

El _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_ comenzó a reír.

—NO EXISTE NADA QUE IMPIDA QUE ELLA SEA EL PLATILLO PRINCIPAL DE LA CENA, NIÑO TONTO…

—¡De hecho, hay una! —Interrumpió una voz. Se trataba nada menos que de Gnomulus Maximus I.

Se hizo un silencio. Todos voltearon a ver al anciano gnomo, que ahora se interponía entre la demás gente y el cíclope.

—¿DE VERAS? —Preguntó el cíclope. —¿Y POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO?

—¡Porque nos dejarás ir, a todos! —Le gritó el anciano gnomo.

—¡SOLO ALGUIEN DE SANGRE REAL ME PUEDE HACER ESE TIPO DE PETICIONES, ENANO!

—¡No soy un enano, soy un gnomo! ¡Mi nombre es _Gnomulus Maximus I_ , primer rey de los Gnomos, y fundador del _Espléndido Reino de los Gnomos_! ¡Creo que tengo el suficiente derecho de hacer dicha petición!

—MMM… ASÍ QUE ERES UN REY, EH…—Decía el cíclope, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. —PERO NO ERES EL REY DE LOS GNOMOS AHORA, YA QUE HAN PASADO CIENTOS DE AÑOS EN EL MUNDO REAL DESDE QUE TÚ DESAPARECISTE, SIN SIQUIERA DEJAR UN HEREDERO AL TRONO… ASÍ QUE CREO QUE RECHAZARÉ TU PETICIÓN.

—¡No, no lo harás! —Respondió el anciano gnomo. —Aceptarás mi petición, o…—hizo una pausa, tenía que pensar bien lo que diría a continuación. —¡…o te Juro por _El Antiguo_ que nunca tendrás tu venganza!

Aunque nadie de los invitados entendió esa última frase, era evidente que el cíclope sabía de lo que Gnomulus estaba hablando. En cuanto Gnomulus dijo tal frase, la expresión del rostro del _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_ , que había sido siempre de seguridad y autoridad, cambió a terror, de terror a escándalo y de escándalo a acusación.

—¡NUNCA…!—Comenzó —¡…NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA JURES NADA POR _EL ANTIGUO_!—Lo regañó, y golpeó el puño contra la mesa: se había enojado. —SI VAS A TENER ESA OPORTUNIDAD DE IRTE, ¡SERÁ BAJO MIS CONDICIONES!

Acto seguido, el cíclope extendió la mano, y cinco sillas salieron volando hacia él. En dos iban sentados Jeff y Shmebulock. Las otras tres golpearon a Pacífica, Dipper y Mabel, haciendo que quedaran sentados. Las sillas se detuvieron en línea recta a unos metros de la cada del gigante, lo suficiente para que pudieran oler su aliento.

—SERÁ UN ACERTIJO. —Explicó. —CADA UNO DE ESTOS CINCO INVITADOS TENDRÁN UNA SOLA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CONTESTAR. SI LO HACEN, TODOS LOS INVITADOS SE PODRÁN IR, A MENOS QUE QUIERAN QUEDARSE. PERO SI NO…—El cíclope pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando. —…SI NO, ¡TODOS LOS INVITADOS SERÁN MI CENA! —Y soltó una carcajada.

Dipper se preparó bien, al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás. Tomó aire y se preparó a contestar, tal parecía que sería el primero en pasar.

—EL ACERTIJO ES EL SIGUIENTE: «POR CIENTOS DE AÑOS, EL PUEBLO HA SIDO GOBERNADO POR REYES ILEGÍTIMOS. SIN EMBARGO, AÚN HAY SANGRE REAL ENTRE LOS SÚBDITOS. DÍGANME, ¿QUIÉN ES EL LEGÍTIMO HEREDERO AL TRONO?»

—El heredero es… ¿el último descendiente del rey? —respondió Dipper.

—INCORRECTO.

—¿El hijo del último rey? —Respondió Mabel.

—INCORRECTO.

—Primero debes saber quién fue el último rey legítimo. —Respondió Pacífica.

—RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA.

—No lo sé… ¿el que tenga sangre azul? —Respondió Jeff.

—¡NO! —Dijo el cíclope. —¡QUIERO NOMBRES, QUIERO EL NOMBRE DEL LEGÍTIMO HEREDERO! AHORA, SOLAMENTE LES QUEDA UNA OPORTUNIDAD, ASÍ QUE DIME, GNOMO—dijo, dirigiéndose a Shmebulock y acercando la cabeza a su silla. —¿QUIÉN ES EL VERDADERO HEREDERO?

Shmebulock lo pensó muy bien antes de hablar. Hizo esperar al cíclope un par de minutos, mientras elaboraba una respuesta. Mientras tanto, todos los invitados observaban expectantes a aquel del que sus destinos dependían. Parecía que el gnomo iba a atacar con todo lo que tenía… pero cuando por fin habló, de su boca solamente salió una palabra:

—Shmebulock.

—Oh, no. Nos amolamos. —dijo Jeff, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar. —Había tantas cosas que quería hacer…—dijo mientras sollozaba. —¡Lo único que siempre quise fue ser un buen rey para mi pueblo, pero fui un fracaso! ¡Ni siquiera fui capaza de encontrar una reina para mi pueblo!

—Oye, oye, tranquilo…—le dijo Gnomulus, mientras se acercaba para consolarlo. —si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco fui capaz de encontrar una reina. Y aún así dices que todos cuentan que yo fui el mejor rey…

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Jeff.—Lo lamento tanto.

Y ambos gnomos se abrazaron. Por su parte, todos los invitados habían ya recuperado la memoria, y varios se arrepentían de haberlo hecho. Mabel, Dipper, Candy y Grenda se abrazaban, y derramaban algunas lágrimas; mientras tanto, Pacífica estaba indecisa en si sería bienvenida en tal último abrazo grupal. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo…

—Señor Gnomulus… —lo llamó.

—Ahora no, niña. ¿Qué no ves que estamos gozando de nuestros últimos momentos de vida?

—Pero, señor Gnomulus… todos acaban de recuperar la memoria… ¿no significa eso que…?

Entonces Gnomulus entendió todo lo que Pacífica había notado.

—…Significa que somos libres.

Todos interrumpieron sus abrazos, sus llantos y sus despedidas para mirar hacia donde estaban el gnomo y el gigante. Shmebulock seguía en la misma posición nerviosa, y el cíclope en la misma posición expectante. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Pero poco a poco la respiración del _Amo de las Arenas del Tiempo_ se volvió agitada.

—Entonces… ¿Shmebulock es el verdadero…?—preguntó Jeff, pero antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpido.

—¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEE! —Gritó el cíclope mientras se retorcía, y poco a poco su movimiento fue aminorando hasta que se convirtió en una estatua de piedra.

Inmediatamente después, las tablas de las sillas y de la mesa se comenzaron a desarmar, y la comida comenzó a pudrirse. Entonces se escuchó un estruendo, y atemorizados todos, vieron como los asteroides que giraban en torno al planeta se comenzaban a salir de orbita.

—¡Todo el mundo, fuera de aquí! —Gritó Pacífica.

—Pero, ¿a dónde iremos? —Preguntó Dipper.

Pacífica lo pensó un momento, pero lo más cercano que conocía a una salida era el mismo lugar por donde habían entrado… La Cabaña Infinita.

—¡Todos imítenme! —Gritó ella, recordando que todos habían perdido la memoria cuando hicieron lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Juntó saliva y dio un escupitajo sobre lo que quedaba de la mesa. Para su fortuna, se cumplió lo que esperaba que pasara, y segundos después el portal apareció. —Cada quién entra por su propio portal. Ahora, salten—les dijo.

La multitud saltaba a sus portales, cuando un asteroide chocó contra el planeta, haciendo una enorme bola de luz naranja producida por el fuego. La mesa se seguía haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

—Pacífica, ¡salta al tuyo! —le dijo Dipper. —Necesitan a alguien que conozca el camino de regreso a la salida. Yo iré al último para asegurarme que nadie se quede.

—Yo… ¿los veré del otro lado? —Preguntó, mientras dirigía su mirada a Mabel, quien empujaba a Candy y Grenda hacia sus portales. Pacífica sabía que Mabel no se iría de ahí sin Dipper.

—Lo prometo—Le dijo Dipper, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Yo… lo haré…—Dijo ella, y saltó.

-o-

Pacífica esperaba muchas cosas al salir del portal, pero no se esperaba que fuera a aterrizar en el techo para luego volver a caer en el suelo. Rápidamente, se levantó y se sacudió casi por instinto el polvo de las rodillas.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Todo mundo sígame! —Gritó, se puso a la cabeza de la multitud, y comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la cabaña.

Al principio lo hacía a velocidad moderada, a pesar de que se había convertido en una corredora rápida: no quería que nadie le perdiera el paso. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, escuchó un fuerte crujido a sus espaldas, y al voltear, vio como unas tablas del techo se rompían y caían, casi aplastando al último de la fila.

—¡La cabaña se va a derrumbar! —gritó Grenda, y todos comenzaron a correr rápidamente. No obstante, Pacífica sentía algo más. Algo andaba mal, pero no podía decir exactamente qué era.

El camino de regreso era relativamente sencillo, y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la enorme estancia del principio, con la diferencia de que ahora sabían de la existencia del techo porque se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—¡Todos, crucen esa puerta! —Gritó Pacífica, señalando la puerta de entrada, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba para permitir que la multitud pasara.

Un hombre abrió la puerta, y para fortuna de todos, la luz del sol entró, iluminando la estancia. La multitud se arremolinó en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que todos intentaban pasar, pero casi nadie podía.

—¡No, no! ¡Así no! —Gritaba Grenda con su potente voz. —¡Todos a organizarse! —Y se lanzó a la masa de gente para organizarlos y así permitir que la salida fuera más rápida.

El _Primer Cautivo_ tomó a Jeff y a Shmebulock por los brazos y les dijo:

—Cuando hayamos cruzado esa puerta, es posible que todos vayamos a la época donde fuimos capturados. Así que, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de ustedes…—Y dichas estas palabras, voló por encima de la multitud y salió. Jeff y Shmebulock se unieron a la multitud.

Entonces Pacífica notó lo que estaba mal: Dipper y Mabel no aparecían por ningún lado. Sin que nadie la viera, regresó corriendo por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, esquivando tablas, clavos, vidrios rotos y nubes de polvo. A su lado, podía escuchar como dentro de los pasillos la cabaña colapsaba. Uno de los ruidos que hacían los pasillos la distrajo, y entonces, chocó de frentes con Dipper, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! —Dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se suponía que pondrías a todos a salvo! —Le reclamó Dipper.

—Los demás ya salieron, pero ustedes aún no están a salvo, torpe. —Le respondió ella.

—¡Como sea! —Interrumpió Mabel. —¡Hay que salir de aquí! —Y los tres corrieron justo a tiempo para evitar que una columna les cayera encima.

Los pasillos eran cada vez más oscuros, cada vez caían más tablas, y cada vez parecían alargarse más. No obstante, pudieron llegar a la puerta de entrada. Pero justo cuando la vieron, Dipper tropezó y se quedó atrás. Pacífica, al percatarse de su ausencia, regresó por él, mientras Mabel no se daba cuenta de dicha situación. En el instante en que Mabel llegó al rellano, escuchó un estruendo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, y al voltear a ver, vio que unos metros de suelo justo detrás de ella habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un negro abismo sin fondo. Pacífica y Dipper estaban en la otra orilla.

—¡Dipper!—Gritó ella, al mismo tiempo que se descolgaba algo del cinturón y se lo lanzaba a su hermano.

Dipper atrapó lo que Mabel le lanzó antes de ver qué era. Luego lo examinó y sus ojos se iluminaron: era el garfio volador. Rápidamente, apuntó al marco de la puerta y disparó, dando a la primera en el blanco. Entonces le hizo un ademán a Pacífica, y la chica se agarró de su cintura. Dipper cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire mientras tomaba el valor para lanzarse, al tiempo que Pacífica le decía:

—Suerte.

Y se lanzó al vacío. Al principio sintió como si sus entrañas se quedaran arriba y se negaran a bajar, pero después bajaron y él estuvo listo para caer de pie justo por afuera de la puerta. En cuanto aterrizaron, Mabel cerró rápidamente la puerta, y en ese preciso instante, dejaron de escuchar crujidos y caídas, para en su lugar escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y el motor de un auto que se acercaba. Pacífica se soltó de Dipper, al mismo tiempo que el castaño levantaba la mano con la que sostenía el garfio, ponía la otra en su cintura, y gritó:

—¡Garfio volador!

—¡Oye! —Le reclamó Mabel. —Se suponía que yo iba a decir eso. Esa frase es mía.

—Vaya, esta cosa es de lujo. Necesito conseguir uno de estos. —Dijo Dipper mientras se lo devolvía a su hermana.

Entonces, se fijaron en su alrededor: Melody estaba de espaldas a ellos y caminaba hacia una camioneta que ya les parecía familiar, mientras saludaba con la mano a sus ocupantes. Dan estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, y unos segundos después, la camioneta de Soos se detuvo junto a él, al tiempo que Soos sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y le preguntaba:

—¡Hola, Dan! ¿Tomando una siesta en el suelo?

-o-

—¡Soos! —Gritó Mabel, al tiempo que se lanzaba corriendo hacia él, pisando la mano de Dan por accidente en el camino.

—¡Auch! —gritó el chico, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Soos ya había abierto la puerta, pero ni siquiera había alcanzado a bajar bien del auto cuando Mabel llegó a abrazarlo, empujándolo de nuevo contra el asiento del conductor.

—Hehehe. ¡Hola, Mabel! —Entonces Soos correspondió el abrazó, al mismo tiempo que decía: —¡Me da gusto verte, jamoncita!

Después de terminado el abrazo, Dipper ya había llegado al lugar, y abrazó a Soos también.

—¡Gusto en verte, Dipper! —le dijo Soos. Luego, ambos gemelos se pararon frente a él, sonriendo. —¡Vaya que han crecido! En especial Mabel, ¡ahora sí eres decididamente la gemela alfa!

Dipper se sonrojó ante tal comentario, pero no se molestó. Estaba demasiado feliz, y sentía que justo ahora no había nada en el mundo que pudiera molestarlo.

—¡Siempre he sido la gemela alfa! —Respondió.

—Pero vaya, chicos, ¿dónde estuvieron? —Les preguntó Soos, haciendo referencia a todo el polvo que llevaban en la ropa. —Su ropa está toda sucia, ¿todo va bien?

Dipper y Mabel se miraron con una mirada cómplice.

—No fue más que el primer misterio del verano. —Respondió Dipper.

—Hehehehehe, ¡los Gemelos Misterio! ¡Me gusta! —Dicho esto, Soos los volvió a abrazar. —Qué bueno es tenerlos de regreso.

Entonces, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y de ella salieron corriendo con los brazos abiertos las dos mejores amigas de la gemela Pines.

—¡Mabel! —Gritó Candy. Esta vez era un grito de alegría.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! —Gritó Mabel al tiempo que abandonaba un abraza y corría hacia otro. —¡Chicas! —Y abrazó a Candy, que fue la primera en llegar.

—¡Abran paso a Grenda! —Gritó la otra amiga, abrazando a ambas chicas y tirándolas al suelo. Luego de esto, se levantaron y se volvieron a abrazar, teniendo cuidado de no tirarse entre sí.

Mientras tanto, Soos y Dipper se recargaron en la camioneta. Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero rebozaban de energía. Entonces, Dipper se percató de la vestimenta de Soos, que iba muy bien vestido: traje negro, corbata azul cielo, zapatos relucientes y más peinado de lo que nunca antes lo había visto.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —Le preguntó Dipper.

—Oh, Abuelita y yo fuimos a Salem por unos asuntos de papeleo. —Dijo mientras señalaba a Abuelita, quien dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba vestida con un vestido formal. —No te preocupes, todo está bien. —Añadió Soos al atisbar un poco de preocupación en el rostro de Dipper. —Nada grave. —Y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. —Ahora, si me disculpas…—Le dijo, y acto seguido, se enderezó y caminó hacia Melody.

—Te ves guapo con ese traje. —Le dijo Melody.

—Tal vez, ¡pero casi no respiro con esta corbata! —Respondió Soos.

Mientras tanto Mabel, Candy y Grenda se abrazaban y cuchicheaban sobre todo lo que tenían que hacer para ponerse al corriente, Soos y Melody se abrazaban, y Dipper se recargaba en la camioneta, Dan se acercó a Pacífica.

—No sé qué tanto hicieron para ensuciarse así en tan poco tiempo. —Le dijo el chico, mientras se sobaba la mano

—Tal vez te enteres luego. —Respondió ella. —¿Exactamente, cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí dentro? —Preguntó.

—No lo sé, como cinco segundos…

—¡Vaya! Entonces creo que no fue tan grave.

—¿¡Que no fue tan grave!? ¡Pensé por un momento que habían sido secuestrados o algo así!

—En realidad, fue algo más o menos similar… —Dijo ella. Luego miró a la cara del chico y sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Dan. Pero Pacífica había comenzado a reír a carcajadas, y no estaba en condiciones de contestarle.

—¡Tan solo mira tu cara! —Risa. — ¿Te asustaste? —Preguntó ella en cuanto se calmó lo suficiente.

—Eh… No…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te asustaste! ¡Fue el peor susto de tu vida!—Y volvió a reír.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi, Northwest? —Le preguntó Dan, con el ceño fruncido.

Pacífica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa antes de contestar:

—…Sí. —Risa. —Tal vez para ti no…—risa— pasó mucho, pero para mí…—Termino de reír. —Vaya, tenías razón: la venganza sabe mejor fría. Tomaré esto como mi venganza.

—Supongo que eso me pasa por asustar personas en el Capítulo 2. Como sea, Northwest. —Le dijo Dan un poco avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido. Le habían dado una probada de su propio chocolate. —Aún tenemos una fiesta que organizar, así que será mejor que sigas con tu parte del plan…

—Ah, eso…—Dijo Pacífica. Entonces se dirigió a los chicos: —Oigan, aún tengo hambre… ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo donde Linda Susan? —Les preguntó.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Comida! ¡Vamos chicas! —Les dijo Mabel a Candy y a Grenda.

—Eh… ¿vamos a ir con ella? —Le preguntó en un susurro Candy a Grenda, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Pacífica. Mabel no escuchó tal comentario.

—Vamos, también es _su_ amiga—Respondió Grenda. —Hazlo por Mabel.

—¡Vamos, Dipper! —Le dijo Mabel.

—Bien, ¿pero podemos tomar un taxi? Estoy realmente cansado…—Preguntó Dipper.

—¿Tienes dinero para un taxi? —Le preguntó Mabel.

—No.

—Tampoco yo.

—Tal vez podríamos preguntarle si aceptan tarjetas de crédito—Sugirió Pacífica.

Mientras tanto, Soos había abierto la puerta del copiloto y tocaba suavemente el hombro de Abuelita.

—Abuelita… Abuelita, despierta… ya llegamos.

—…Samuel… Samuel, ¿eres tú? —Preguntó ella en español, mientras abría los ojos. _**[Nota del Autor: Se supone que todo lo que dicen es en inglés.]**_

—No, Abuelita, no soy el tío Sam… —Respondió Soos, también en español. —Soy Soos.

-o-

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando en el centro comercial. Todos estaban cansados, pero tenían nueve meses de diversión que recuperar. Un par de veces Dipper sugirió que regresaran a la cabaña, pero las demás (especialmente Pacífica) parecían tener muchas cosas que hacer. A eso de las siete Dipper logró convencer a las chicas de que regresaran a la cabaña. Pacífica pidió un momento mientras hacía una llamada por teléfono. Luego de colgar, aprobó la idea de regresar.

Al llegar, Dipper y Mabel descubrieron las razones de Pacífica para mantenerlos alejados de la Cabaña del Misterio toda la tarde.

—¡SORPRESA! —Gritó el pueblo de Gravity Falls, seguido de un increíble espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que estuvieron iluminando el cielo toda la noche. —¡Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls!

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mabel. —No tengo palabras para esto…

—No digas nada, solo gózalo. —Le dijo Grenda, mientras le ponía un collar de flores a Mabel. —¡Bienvenida a la mejor noche de tu vida!

Y las tres chicas caminaron a saludar a todos los invitados.

—¿Sabes algo…? Creo que debería ponerte esto. —Dijo Pacífica, al mismo tiempo que señalaba otro collar de flores que llevaba en la mano. —Ahora, no te muevas para que pueda hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos para que Pacífica hiciera su trabajo.

Pacífica tomó el collar y se lo puso. Mientras se lo acomodaba, Dipper pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para decir algo que había querido decir toda la tarde:

—¿Sabes, Pacífica…? Creo que te debemos la vida.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó ella, súbitamente sorprendida.

—Bueno, no precisamente la vida… pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero. De no ser por ti, habríamos estado ahí atrapados esperando por una cena que nunca hubiera comenzado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Oh, eso… —dijo Pacífica, mientras terminaba de acomodar el collar. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos para apreciar su trabajo ( _«Nada mal»_ ¸ pensó), y bajó los brazos. —Supongo que era mi deber… eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no? —Preguntó.

—Sí, claro…—respondió Dipper, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza… —todo amigo haría eso.

—Bueno, creo que ahora deberías entrar a disfrutar de la fiest…

Pero Dipper la abrazó de repente, tomándola por sorpresa. Después de un par de segundos, Pacífica correspondió al abrazo.

—Eres nuestra heroína, Pacífica. —Le dijo Dipper, y acto seguido la soltó y le sonrió. —Voy a entrar, ¡no tardes!

Pacífica se sonrojó por lo que Dipper Pines le había dicho. Nunca se había considerado heroína de nadie, y ahora, el héroe del pueblo la consideraba como tal. Sonrió mientras veía como el chico Pines entrar a la fiesta, era tomado y cargado en los hombros de un adolescente de piel oscura:

—¡Miren quién está aquí! ¡Es el Doctor Diversión! —Gritó Nate.

Pacífica entró a la fiesta sonriendo. Definitivamente para muchos, incluyéndose ella, era una de las mejores noches de sus vidas…

-o-

…Pero no todos podían considerar la noche como tal.

–¿Cuánto falta?

–Ya vamos a mitad de la mitad de camino.

–¡Ah! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

–Hablo en serio, Stan… –Ford, que ahora iba al volante, soltó un suspiro de frustración. –Esto sería más fácil si ALGUIEN no hubiera usado MI NOMBRE para hacer que me PROHIBIERAN A MÍ viajar en avión.

–¡Eso es todo! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Detente justo ahí! –Gritó Stan, señalando un costado de la carretera.

Ford se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el camper rechinara. Estaban a mitad de la noche, a mitad de la nada. Sin decir una palabra, Stan abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente. Ford, al ver que su hermano bajaba, salió rápidamente y corrió a la puerta del copiloto. Stan caminaba en dirección al bosque.

—¡Oye, Stan! ¡Espera! Mira, Stan, tal vez me pasé un poco hace un momento, pero no es razón para que te enojes.

Stan, que se había detenido en seco, comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy enojado…

—¿En serio?

—No, solo… solo necesito orinar… Ahora, da la vuelta antes de que veas algo que puedas lamentar…

—De acuerdo, te esperaré en el camper… –Dijo Ford, mientras volvía. Pero ya se le habían adelantado: un grupo de gnomos se habían convertido en una persona que, sentada al volante, arrancó el camper.

—¡Sí! ¡Toda mi vida quise hacer esto! –Gritaba el que estaba a la cabeza.

—¡Larga vida al nuevo Rey Shmebulock! —Gritó otro, mientras giraba la llave.

Pero el camper no avanzó más que unos cien metros antes de que los gnomos, evidentemente inexpertos, lo estrellaran contra un árbol del sentido contrario de la carretera. Los gnomos salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo que el camper comenzaba a sacar un poco de humo.

–Tiene que ser un chiste. –dijo Stan, quien observaba la escena mientras se paraba al lado de Ford.

–¡Esos eran gnomos reales! –Dijo Ford, que estaba extrañamente emocionado. –¡Gravity Falls no debe estar muy lejos!

-o-

Si bien había sido invitado a una enorme cantidad de fiestas en los últimos meses, Dipper no recordaba que ninguna se acercara tan siquiera un poco a esta. Soos estuvo como DJ toda la noche, tocando las canciones favoritas de Mabel. Por su parte, Thompson había hecho muchas cosas osadas que todos disfrutaron. Pero el viejo McGucket había construido una « _máquina de espuma infinita»_ que funcionó bien las primeras horas, pero al final se salió de control y obligó a todos a continuar la fiesta en el patio de la cabaña.

—Definitivamente, las cosas infinitas nunca traen nada bueno. —Dijo Dipper para sí mismo, mientras observaba como Soos terminaba de instalar la mesa de DJ.

—¿De qué hablas, amigo? —Lo interrumpió una voz. Dipper volteó a ver, se trataba de Wendy.

—Bueno, tal vez te debería contar la aventura que tuvimos Mabel, Pacífica, Candy, Grenda y yo hoy. ¡Creo que tal vez resolvimos uno de los más grandes misterios de Gravity Falls!

—Vaya, ¿y cuándo fue eso? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Hace unas horas. Nos atrapó una puerta maldita, pero pudimos escapar. Creo que no estuvimos mas que unos segundos en realidad, pero a nosotros nos pareció una eternidad.

—¿Una puerta maldita? Creí que eran solo una leyenda urbana.

—¡Pues no lo son! El tío Ford habló sobre ellas en el diario, aunque nunca averiguó qué había adentro, pues nunca se atrevió a entrar.

—Y bien—dijo Wendy, luego tomó un trago de soda antes de continuar. —¿Qué hay adentro?

—Bueno, pues…—Y entonces Dipper cayó en la cuenta de que había perdido la memoria durante casi todo el tiempo que había estado adentro, por lo que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había sucedido. —… yo… yo en realidad perdí la memoria mientras estaba dentro.

—Oh, lo siento, amigo. —Le dijo la pelirroja. —Estoy segura de que esa hubiera sido una excelente forma de iniciar un diario…

—Espera, ¿qué?—la interrumpió Dipper. —¿A qué te refieres con _iniciar un diario_? —Súbitamente, el gemelo Pines se había emocionado.

—Sí, ya sabes, iniciar tu propio diario con misterios y rarezas, ahora que tu tío Ford tiene sus diarios con él… —Comenzó a explicar Wendy. —¡Sería como iniciar tu propia investigación!

—Vaya, no lo había pensado… —Dijo Dipper. —¡Pero es de hecho una buena idea! ¡Gracias, Wendy!

—¿Pero cómo es que no se te había ocurrido? —Preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada por eso.

—No lo sé… —respondió Dipper. —La verdad es que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Los _Líos del Amor_ , ¿cierto? —Preguntó Wendy con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—…Sí, algo así. —Respondió Dipper. Luego Dipper cambió el tema. —¿Has visto a Pacífica? Tal vez deba pedirle que me cuente todo lo que sucedió ahí dentro. ¡Es de suma importancia!

—¿Te refieres a la chica Northwest? Se fue hace casi una hora…

—¡Pues debo llamarla ya! ¿Tienes su número de teléfono? —Le preguntó con urgencia.

—¡Espera! —Lo interrumpió Wendy. —Dipper, es casi media noche. Creo que tal vez deberías esperar a mañana… Además, ¿por qué tendría _yo_ el número de _un Northwest_? —Agregó.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—dijo Dipper.

—Además, podrías iniciar con lo que me contaste de tu viaje a la playa la semana pasada. —Le dijo Wendy para animarlo.

—¿La semana pasada?

—Lo que me contaste de la familia de tritones y eso de la chica fantasma…

—¡Oh, eso! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! —Dijo Dipper. —¡Debo anotarlo cuanto antes…! —Dipper se paró en seco, y se detuvo a despedirse. —Supongo que te veré mañana, Wendy.

—Mañana es mi día libre. Pero puedes venir a ver una película a mi casa, ¿te parece? —Le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Me parece una buena idea. —Respondió Dipper, antes de salir disparado por un bolígrafo y unas hojas de papel. Si el mejor lugar para anotar un misterio era la Cabaña del Misterio, ¿qué mejor lugar para iniciar un Diario?

-o-

Era casi la una de la madrugada. En su habitación, Pacífica Northwest se había metido debajo de una sábana y había encendido la luz de una lámpara. Sobre el colchón había un libro abierto. Se trataba de un libro de mitos griegos que le había prestado la señora Grey.

Pacífica leía de nuevo la historia de la diosa Perséfone, que se había convertido en reina del inframundo por seis meses al año, pero había luchado por ser libre y feliz los otros seis. Llegaba justo al final de la última página. Pacífica leyó la última frase:

 _«Pero cada verano, Perséfone regresa a los bosques, a los campos y a la Tierra: su hogar. Y entonces, el mundo se llena de alegría otra vez.»_

Silenciosamente, se levantó. Acomodó el libro en su estante y regresó a la cama. Se acomodó para dormir, y apagó la lámpara.

 _«Qué bueno que estén de vuelta»_ , pensó, mientras su mente evocaba la imagen de los gemelos Pines. _«Qué bueno»_.

Esa noche, durmió con una sonrisa.

-o-

 **DOD ÑD OLHÑ, FXLGDWH GHÑ PDUDPMD, WHOH DÑ YHUGH EULÑÑDPWH.**

 _ **[Bien, ¡por fin! He acabado todo este arco argumental, y ahora puedo ir a tomar café y descansar en paz. Ha sido más largo de lo que esperaba… Y, hasta ahora, ¡todo lo que les ha sucedido a los gemelos Pines fue en menos de 24 horas, vaya que fue un día ajetreado!**_

 _ **Espero poder publicar próximamente el Capítulo V.**_

 _ **Respecto a los códigos, los títulos están en A1B2C3 (Letter-number). Los mensajes del final están en César (Como**_ **Judylwb Idoov** _ **). Ambos códigos consideran la letra Ñ.**_

 _ **Y finalmente, quiero decirles que los amo a todos.]**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5**

 **12-16-20 12-9-16-20 4-5-12 1-13-16-19**

 _ **[Mayo 30, 2018: Tres semanas y un día. Conté cada uno de los días en los que estuve ausente, y créanme que me hubiera gustado publicar esto mucho antes. Como pueden ver, este capítulo ha quedado más largo que la Biblia (no quiero adelantar nada, solo diré que los Pines tuvieron un día muy agitado).**_

 _ **Debido a la longitud del capítulo, y como no quería repetir lo que sucedió con lo de las Puertas Malditas, he decidido dividir este capítulo en "escenas" (más o menos), esto facilitará las cosas en caso de tener que interrumpir la lectura a medio capítulo. También servirá como un sistema de referencia. Tal vez lo haga así de ahora en adelante.**_

 _ **Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: ¿debería publicar los títulos de los capítulos anteriores en los siguientes? (Por ejemplo, publicar el título del Capítulo 5 en el Capítulo 6).**_

 _ **Finalmente, agradezco el amor que todos le dan al fic, me hacen sentir especial. Chicos, ustedes son mi razón de ser :v Bien, ahora vayamos con el capítulo.]**_

" _Los líos del amor_

 _os dan preocupación_

 _¡Chicos!"_

-Siw Malmkvist, _**Kärleksgrubbel**_

 **\- i -**

Las mañanas en Gravity Falls siempre habían sido muy tranquilas, a pesar de que detrás de cada árbol exista alguna rareza. En verano, iniciaban con un hermoso amanecer que despertaba a los pobladores con sus rayos. Alrededor de una hora después, uno podía escuchar a los primeros automóviles y camiones con troncos por las carreteras principales, y poco a poco la gente salía a realizar sus actividades. Conforme el sol se alzaba, se comenzaba a sentir más calor, en parte por los rayos solares, y en parte por el agua del suelo que se evaporaba.

Por eso, caminar por la carretera no era una gran idea, pero en este caso, era la ruta más corta al pueblo. Era medio día, cuando después de llegar a la cima de una pequeña cumbre, dos gemelos pudieron ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Gravity Falls.

—¡Oh, Gravity Falls! ¡Qué bueno es volver!—Dijo Stanley Pines, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el olor familiar del pueblo en el que había pasado treinta años de su vida.

—Vaya, así que lo logramos. —Dijo Ford, que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. —¡Hace tanto que no caminaba así!

Era la segunda mañana después del accidente con el camper. Los gemelos habían pensado el llamar a Soos, pero resultó que los gnomos habían tomado también sus teléfonos celulares. Entonces, pasaron un día entero intentando reparar el camper (por supuesto, no lo lograron), así que esa noche decidieron que al amanecer caminarían al pueblo para pedir ayuda. Pasaron la noche en el camper, y por la madrugada se aseguraron de cerrarlo bien con llave y un par de candados mágicos. Tomaron la parte importante de la investigación de Ford, y salieron rumbo al pueblo.

—Vamos, Stan. —Dijo Ford. —Ya solo faltan quince kilómetros.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito descansar! —Exclamó Stan.

—¡Pero si solo hemos caminado diez kilómetros!

Stan se sentó en una roca que estaba al lado del camino.

—Voy a descansar un minuto. —Le dijo. —¿Tienes un poco de agua?

—Eh… —Ford revisó su cantimplora. —No.

Justo en ese momento pasó a su lado una camioneta azul con dibujos de aerosol. Stan la vio pasar y leyó el letrero que había pintado en un costado de ella:

—¿Cupido? —Preguntó Stan. —¡Oh, no! Nunca me gustó su música…

—¿Quién es Cupido? —Preguntó Ford.

—Estás mejor sin saberlo.

 **\- ii -**

—¡Ah, vacaciones…!

La cámara enfocó a una pareja de visitantes de que observaban un extraño llavero.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría que compráramos este llavero en forma de queso, cariño?

—¡Claro, Hank!

La narradora detrás de la cámara siguió narrando al mismo tiempo que filmaba:

—Una época de romances de verano, creatividad y diversión… —La cámara se dio un giro de casi noventa grados para dejar de grabar a la pareja, y enfocarse en un chico castaño que limpiaba las repisas del fondo de la tienda de regalos. —…Salvo que seas Dipper.

Dipper Pines no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo filmado, es más, limpiaba las repisas con movimientos automáticos sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía.

—¿Puedes detener la cámara un segundo, Wendy? —Preguntó la narradora.

—Claro, Mabel.

La narradora le dejó la cámara a Wendy, y entonces se paró frente a ella.

—¿Salgo bien, Wendy?

—De maravilla.

—Bien —entonces, la narradora miró al foco rojo de la cámara y comenzó a hablar. —Mi nombre es Mabel, y el chico de allá atrás a punto de llorar es mi hermano Dipper.

—¡Oye, Mabel! ¡No estoy a punto de llorar! ¡Solo estoy resfriado!

—Tal vez se pregunten, ¿qué me ha llevado a la necesidad de hacer un episodio de _Mabel los Guía a la Vida_ dedicado a reconciliar a un par de novios tras una pelea? Pero tranquilos, hay una razón lógica para todo esto.

En el fondo de la tienda, el chico Pines estornudó.

—Salud. —Le dijo Wendy. —Oye, Dipper… Si de verdad sientes que te vas a resfriar, no deberías estar quitando el polvo de las repisas.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. —Le dijo Dipper mientras dejaba el trapo sobre la repisa. La verdad era que simplemente quería mantener su mente ocupada. Habían pasado dos días desde su última conversación con Carla. Se había olvidado de aquella pelea con todo el asunto de las puertas malditas y la fiesta, pero le había prometido a Mabel que le contaría sobre ello, así que la noche anterior le contó todo. Y fue así como todas aquellas preocupaciones habían vuelto a su mente. Mientras tanto, su resfriado no hacía más que empeorar.

—¿Quieres un jarabe para el resfriado? —Le ofreció Wendy, mientras le ofrecía un frasco con un jarabe verde viscoso.

—Gracias, Wendy —respondió Dipper mientras lo tomaba.

—No estornudó por estar enfermo, —intervino Mabel —lo que sucede es que _alguien_ en cierto lugar de _Piedmont_ está pensando en él…

Dipper pensó en que Carla debería estar empacando justo ahora para su viaje a Austria, y que tal vez estuviera asegurándose en llevar todas sus tarjetas de crédito. _«Ella no era así antes»_ , pensó.

Los clientes pagaron y salieron de la tienda. La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando se abrió para que salieran, y este momento fue aprovechado por alguien que entró antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

—Oh, no…—Murmuró Wendy. —Mabel, toma la cámara, ya me ocupo de esto. —Dijo en voz baja, mientras le entregaba la cámara a la castaña.

Por la puerta había entrado un chico alto y musculoso de cabello naranja rizado y piel clara. Estaba vestido con ropas deportivas, y llevaba un balón de futbol americano en la mano. Al verlo, Mabel solamente se pudo fijar en lo guapo que era a simple vista. De inmediato, sus azules ojos recorrieron la tienda, y se posaron en la caja registradora. Con un rápido movimiento, caminó hacia el mostrador y se recargó en él.

—¡Hola, Wendy! —Saludó el chico, sonriendo e intentando hacer una voz seductora.

—¿Qué quieres, Jones? —Respondió la chica con una voz que claramente evidenciaba fastidio. Wendy estaba evidentemente molesta con su presencia.

—Oh, tranquila… puedes llamarme _Peter_ si quieres, linda.

—Y tú no puedes llamarme _Linda_ , Jones. —Le dijo Wendy, mientras se ponía de pie cruzaba los brazos. —¿Necesitabas algo?

—Bueno, yo… —Peter Jones hizo una pausa para sonreír antes de continuar. —Quería saber si te gustaría ir por un helado hoy por la tarde. Podemos ir en mi auto nuevo, regalo de mi padre…

—No, en realidad esta tarde estaré ocupada.

—¿Y mañana?

—En realidad estaré ocupada todo el verano, y también después del verano, así que ya puedes irte. —Dijo Wendy con voz cortante.

Los gemelos Pines sentían que el ambiente podía explotar en cualquier momento. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haber visto a Wendy tan enojada. El chico Jones, por su parte, no parecía percatarse de esto: su actitud era arrogante y bastante presumida. A Mabel le había dejado de parecer atractivo en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

—¡Ah, por favor! —Le dijo el chico. —¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes salir conmigo?

—¡¿Salir contigo?! —Le respondió Wendy, alzando la voz. —¡Debes estar bromeando!

—¿Bromeando?

—¿A caso crees que no sé las cosas horribles que sueles decir sobre Tambry y Robbie? ¿O cómo molestas a Thompson en los pasillos de la escuela cuando no está con nosotros? —Wendy dio la vuelta al mostrador y se paró frente a él. —Eres arrogante, abusivo y presumido…—Wendy le decía cada una de estas cosas mientras daba un paso. —Preferiría salir con Cupido antes que contigo.

—Pero, no lo entiendo…—Dijo Jones mientras caminaba hacia atrás. —¡Todas las chicas de la escuela quieren salir conmigo! Vamos, Wendy, ¡es tu oportunidad de dejar de juntarte con Nate, Lee y _toda_ _esa banda de perdedores_! —Dijo, enfatizando algo de desprecio en la última parte.

Pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con un rápido y furioso movimiento, Wendy tomó a Peter por una de sus patillas y con una mano lo arrastró por el suelo de la tienda mientras el chico aullaba de dolor (« _¡Ah, no, espera! ¡El cabello no!»_ ). En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, abrió con la otra mano y lanzó al chico hacia afuera.

—¡Lárgate a molestar a otro lado! —Le gritó, e inmediatamente regresó y cerró de un portazo.

Afortunadamente, no había clientes en la tienda de regalos que vieran. Sin embargo, Dipper y Mabel se quedaron perplejos.

—Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso. —Les dijo Wendy, después de recuperar la calma y volver a su estado de ánimo normal.

—Sí, a veces pasan estas cosas…—Respondió Dipper.

—¿Quieren un consejo para cuando estén en la secundaria? —Les dijo Wendy, al mismo tiempo que regresaba al mostrador. —Nunca salgan con el más popular de la escuela. No se los digo por experiencia propia, pero ustedes me entienden.

—Oh, vaya… lo… lo tomaré en cuenta. —Dijo Mabel.

Dipper no dijo nada. Carla Greengrass era la chica más popular de su escuela, pero ellos aún no estaban en la secundaria… ¿el consejo aplicaba en este caso?

 **\- iii -**

Fuera de la Cabaña del Misterio, Peter Jones se levantó, se quitó el lodo que pudo del short y comenzó a alejarse de la cabaña con pasos rápidos. A medio camino se encontró con otro chico, que caminaba en dirección contraria.

—Vaya, ¿te arrolló un autobús, Jones? —Saludó Dan.

—Oh, eres tú… _el nuevo._ —Respondió Peter, despectivamente.

—Sí… supongo que soy " _el nuevo"_. —Respondió Dan con expresión divertida, imitando unas comillas con los dedos en la última parte de su frase. —Algo me dice que necesitarás jabón. Mucho. —Le dijo, señalando su ropa embarrada de lodo.

—Luego le lo lavaré… Y tú no viste nada de esto, ¿quedó claro? —Amenazó Jones, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Dan simplemente comenzó a reír.

—Ese _algo_ también dice que necesitarás más que eso para intimidarme, _pequeño Jones_ , —le respondió con cierta ironía, ya que Jones era varios centímetros más alto que él —, pero de acuerdo, tienes mi silencio. —Acto seguido, Dan hizo un gesto simulando que cerraba sus labios con candado y tiraba la llave.

Peter Jones simplemente miró con los brazos cruzados mientras Dan hacía este gesto.

—Sabes que a ti no te sale, ¿cierto?

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —respondió Dan, súbitamente desanimado. Entonces comprendió algo de la situación, y le preguntó a Peter: —Viniste a ver a Wendy de nuevo, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te interesa. —Le dijo Peter, mientras daba media vuelta y seguía su camino hacia la carretera.

—Oh, sí que me interesa. Lo volviste a arruinar, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Dan, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para seguirlo. Jones no respondió. —Te comprendo, más de lo que crees.

—¡Déjame en paz, o desearás no haber nacido! —Amenazó Peter.

Dan volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

—Vaya, tú sí que tienes que trabajar en tus amenazas, _pequeño_ _Jones._ Pero de acuerdo, te dejaré solo. No es como que quiera que me hagas compañía o eso, es solo que me gusta verte sufrir…

Peter Jones siguió su camino, ignorando a Dan.

—¡Oye! —Le gritó Dan. —¡Ve por donde nadie te vea, o mi silencio no servirá de nada!

Cuando por fin llegó a la carretera, Peter comenzó a golpear un árbol a puño limpio, derribando algunas ramas en el acto. Esta ya era la tercera vez que Wendy lo rechazaba, algo que ninguna chica había hecho antes. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto y rápido, o sería la burla del equipo de futbol de la secundaria de Gravity Falls.

—Wendy Corduroy, saldrás conmigo de una u otra forma… —Afirmó Peter. Justo en ese momento, por la carretera pasó una camioneta azul que reconoció por los videos en internet: era la camioneta de Cupido, _El Dios del Amor_. —Y creo que ya tengo un plan para eso…

 **\- iv -**

Mabel estaba de pie junto a la entrada de la cocina. Observaba a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en la mesa con una cara terrible. Mabel se preguntaba si debía hablar con él o no pero estaba segura que debía levantarle el ánimo de alguna manera.

—Oye, Dipper —le dijo, mientras se acercaba a él con voz juguetona y le mostraba la cámara. —¿Quieres grabar un episodio de _Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable_?

—Eh… ¿qué te parece si vamos mañana, Mabel? Ahora no me siento muy bien. —Le respondió. Justo al acabar la frase, estornudó y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo.

Mabel se acercó a la mesa, tomó a Dipper y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te acabas de negar a buscar un misterio? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Dipper?

—Mabel, soy yo… es solo que no me siento bien. Estoy resfriado. —Pero Mabel no dejaba de examinarlo (huellas dactilares, su marca de nacimiento). —De verdad, solo es eso. —Le dijo, intentando sonreír.

Mabel se sintió un poco aliviada al ver a su hermano sonreír. Inmediatamente después, se sentó en el lugar al lado de Dipper y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Piensas en Carla, ¿no?

—No.

—Dipper…

—De acuerdo, sí. —Se sonó otra vez la nariz. —Creo que ese es el misterio en el que tengo la cabeza en este momento.

—¿Qué misterio? ¿Piensas en cómo podrían arreglar su pelea? Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte…

—Gracias, Mabel. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero es que… en realidad estoy pensando en cómo es que inició todo esto.

—¿ _Todo esto_?

—Verás, no es la primera vez que nos peleamos por algo así. —Dipper se decidió a sacarlo todo. —Si vamos a ver una película y no queremos ver la misma, ella decide ver la que yo quiero ver… pero puedo sentir su enojo toda la función. Así no se disfruta una cita. O aquella vez que se enojó porque me quedé en clase extra con el señor Barron y " _no le avisé que Hannah también decidió quedarse_ ", ¡¿yo cómo iba a saberlo?! O aquella otra vez que se puso celosa de aquella chica de esa otra escuela que compitió contra mí en los concursos de matemáticas, ¡yo ni siquiera sé cómo se llama…!

—Vaya, son varias cosas…—Observó Mabel.

—Entiendo que a veces yo arruiné las cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces que nos peleamos son por cosas así… ¡cosas tontas! —Ya estaba, lo había dicho. —En realidad, casi siempre es así.

—Eh… bueno, yo… no sé qué decir. —Dijo Mabel, con voz algo decepcionada. —Me gustaría poder darte un consejo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Dipper la miró y sonrió de verdad por primera vez.

—Te lo agradezco, Mabel.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Mabel comenzó a sonar. Mabel se fijó en el número: era Candy quien le llamaba.

—Discúlpame… —Dijo Mabel. Entonces se levantó y salió de la cocina para contestar. —¿Sí?

—¡Mabel, tienes que venir a la plaza ahora! —Dijo la voz de Candy, que estaba acompañada del eco de varias personas que lanzaban gritos de emoción. —¡Cupido está en Gravity Falls!

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes, Cupido, _el dios del Amor_. Tal vez lo conozcas por sus videos virales donde...

Pero Mabel ahora sabía de quien hablaba Candy. Involuntariamente se recargó en la pared y accidentalmente encendió una bombilla que estaba justo sobre su cabeza. Una idea. Mientras la apagaba, Mabel ya había trazado sus planes. Tal vez ella no podía darle un buen consejo a Dipper, pero Cupido podía hacerlo, era el _dios del amor_ después de todo.

—Voy para allá. —Dijo. Se despidió de Candy y regresó con Dipper con un brillo en los ojos.

Había encontrado la forma de ayudarlo, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí. Por su parte, Dipper, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, nada más verla le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo: _«Ve. Estaré bien.»_

Mabel salió disparada hacia la puerta, debía llegar lo antes posible a la Plaza, por Dipper…

 _ **#flashback#**_

 _Tenían receso, y un trío de chicas caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la cafetería, cuando una de ellas vio a un chico recargado en la pared que hablaba con sus amigos._

— _Oye, Sabrina… Ahí está Frank Stewart…_

 _La chica que respondía al nombre de Sabrina se sonrojó como un tomate._

— _Simplemente deberías hablarle, recuerda que solo quedan dos meses antes de las vacaciones de verano._

— _Tal vez tienes razón. —Respondió Sabrina. —Pero ahora está con sus amigos, no es el mejor momento para hablar con él, Mabel._

 _Mabel sintió la ligera tentación de empujar a su amiga para que hablara con Frank, pero se resistió: su verano en Gravity Falls le había enseñado que no siempre es bueno meterse con las relaciones de los demás._

— _Además, lo que se traen Frank y Sabrina es algo platónico, no tiene ninguna base. —Intervino la tercera chica, cuyo nombre era Hannah. —No es algo tan sólido como lo que se traen tu hermano y Carla Greengrass._

 _A Mabel le tomó por sorpresa este comentario._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Mabel._

— _¡Vamos, todo mundo habla de eso! —Dijo Sabrina. —¿No nos dijiste que Carla los ha invitado ya a tres fiestas? A nosotros siempre nos dice que "sus fiestas son exclusivas". —Dijo la última frase haciendo una mala imitación._

— _Bueno, sí… nos invitó, pero…—Mabel hizo una pausa, y súbitamente se emocionó: —¡Carla y Dipper! ¿Se dan cuenta, chicas? ¡Carla podría ser la primer novia de Dipper! ¡Debemos asegurarnos que nada lo impida!_

— _Eh… no estoy segura de que sea buena idea, Mabel… tú ya sabes cómo es Carla. —Dijo Hannah._

— _¡Vamos, chicas! No puede ser tan mala. —La defendió Mabel. —El verano pasado conocí a una chica que creí que era la peor, pero al final resultó ser buena con Dipper y conmigo… más con Dipper, creo… El punto es que Carla puede cambiar…_

 _Pero en ese momento, varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a correr emocionados hacia la cafetería, de donde llegaban los gritos de una enorme multitud emocionada. Una chica corría en sentido contrario, chocando contra medio mundo y llamando a voces a Mabel._

— _Oh, no… ha comenzado el ataque zombi. —Murmuró Sabrina._

— _¡Mabel, Mabel! —Dijo la cuarta chica, mientras llegaba con el grupo._

— _¿Qué sucede, Katie? —Preguntó Mabel a la recién llegada._

— _Mabel, todas… ¡tienen que ver esto! —Le dijo Katie, mientras tomaba a Mabel de la mano y la conducía a la cafetería. Las otras dos chicas las siguieron. En cuanto llegaron a la cafetería, se abrieron paso entre la multitud, se subieron a una mesa (_ «¡Oigan, cuidado con mi almuerzo!», dijo un chico. _) y observaron lo que sucedía._

 _En una pared de la cafetería había un enorme letrero, donde se podía leer: «_ Sé mi novio, Dipper Pines _». En el centro de la cafetería había dos personas: Carla Greengrass, que estaba de pie, expectante, con las manos entrelazadas, y mirando al chico que tenía enfrente con tanta ternura como podía. La otra persona, un chico que estaba tan rojo como un tomate y evidentemente indeciso, miraba de un lado a otro, abrumado por todas las personas a su alrededor. Se trataba de Dipper._

— _Carla, yo…—La multitud hizo silencio, mientras Dipper pensaba en su respuesta._

— _¡No puede decirle que no! —Murmuró algún chico._

— _¡Tengo el corazón en la boca! —Dijo una chica. —Si se niega, repetiré el año de tristeza._

— _Te advierto que ya es demasiado tarde. —Le respondió otra._

 _Dipper estaba a punto de dar su respuesta. Buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Mabel. Era lo que estaba buscando, a su hermana, aquella que siempre estaba ahí en las buenas, en las malas y en las infinitamente increíbles. Mabel le sonrió y levantó el pulgar para darle valor._

— _Yo… acepto._

 _Y la multitud comenzó a gritar emocionada de nuevo, mientras Carla abrazaba súbitamente a Dipper, quien le devolvió el abrazo. Por detrás de la multitud, varios profesores y prefectos intentaban deshacer el desorden, sin ningún éxito._

 _Mabel no cabía en sí de la emoción. Bajó como pudo de la mesa, y se dirigió corriendo a felicitar a su hermano, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón:_

— _¡Pareja Formada! Y no tuve que hacer nada…_

— _¡Vaya, si yo fuera un chico, también aceptaría esa petición de una chica como Carla! —Dijo Katie._

— _Yo no. —Dijo Hannah, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —No puedo creer que Dipper aceptara._

— _Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Respondió Sabrina._

— _Vamos, Hannah. —Le dijo Katie. —Solo lo dices porque Dipper también te gusta._

 _ **#fin del flashback#**_

 **\- v -**

Mientras Mabel se dirigía a la plaza, en la cocina, Dipper pensaba todavía en qué hacer. Ahora ya se había desahogado un poco de lo que le abrumaba, y creía que ahora podría pensar con claridad. Estornudó. Claro, si no fuera por este resfriado…

—Salud. —Le dijo una voz. Dipper volteó hacia la puerta, y vio a Soos entrando en la cocina. —Wendy me dijo que estabas refriado.

—Sí, tal parece…—Dipper se sonó la nariz y continuó hablando. —Creo que no podré trabajar hoy, Soos.

—¡No hay problema, amigo! —Le dijo Soos mientras se sentaba a su lado. —De hecho vine a decirte que te doy el día libre. Y a ver cómo estás, por supuesto.

En ese momento Dan entró a la habitación.

—Yo no estoy aquí —dijo el moreno.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito reposar un poco. Con un poco de suerte, mañana se me pasará.

—No lo sé…—intervino Dan. —No te ofendas o algo así, pero te ves terrible. —Soos dio un vistazo a Dipper y le dio la razón a Dan. —No te preocupes, ya me ocupo de ello. —Entonces se dirigió a la alacena y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas.

—¿Seguro que está bien? —Le preguntó Soos.

—Sí, yo…—Dipper dudó un momento antes de contestar. —No, no estoy bien. —Miró a Soos, y entonces le dijo. —Soos, necesito un consejo.

—¡Lo que sea, amigo!

—¿Qué haces cuando Melody y tú se pelean?

La pregunta tomó a Soos por sorpresa. Soos se rascó la cabeza un poco y se acomodó el corbatín del traje del Señor Misterio antes de contestar.

—Vaya, Dipper… No sé qué decir…—Soos se puso a pensar y entonces preguntó. —¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Pues, verás… hay una chica y…—Dipper se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Soos ni siquiera tenía idea de que Carla existía. —Bueno, ella y yo…

—Déjame adivinar. —Interrumpió Dan, mientras llenaba de agua una jarra. —Tienes una novia, se pelaron por algo, y ahora no sabes qué hacer porque no han hablado en un tiempo.

—Eh… sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Le preguntó un poco desconfiado. Dan se dio la vuelta y encaró a Dipper.

—Se llama _telepatía_ .

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Dipper súbitamente sorprendido. Dan sonrió ante la reacción de Dipper.

—Caíste —dijo. —Solo digamos que no eres el primero en esta habitación que pasa por eso. —Dijo, mientras se volteaba, encendía la estufa y ponía agua a calentar.

—Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, Melody y yo nunca nos hemos peleado. —Dijo Soos, un poco nervioso por no poder responder a la pregunta de Dipper. —Pero bueno, si Dan ya ha pasado por eso, entonces él te puede dar un consejo.

—¿Dan? —Preguntó Dipper.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no estoy aquí! —Dan dirigió una mirada a Soos que decía _«tú eres culpable de esto»._

—Sí, eres un experto en chicas —dijo Soos —, el chico Norman me lo dijo.

A Dan le tomó por sorpresa el comentario, y casi se le cae el azúcar.

—¿Qué _Gnorman_ te dijo qué?

—También a mi me dijo eso —intervino Dipper. —Dijo que le dabas consejos.

Dan se aseguró de poner el azúcar en un lugar seguro antes de continuar.

—Bueno, no soy un experto en chicas, ¡ni siquiera me puedo declarar a la chica que me gusta! —Comenzó Dan. —Tal vez él te dijo eso porque yo le dije que secuestrar a alguien no enamora, pero eso es algo que cualquiera le diría, ¿no crees?

—Supongo.

Entonces Dan apagó la estufa y sirvió un poco de líquido rojizo en una tetera.

—Si algo que sé bien, es que nunca debes confiar en alguien mientras se proclame a sí mismo como un _«experto en mujeres»_.—Dijo Dan, y después se sentó junto a Dipper y le ofreció una taza, una cuchara y el azúcar. Dipper la aceptó y Dan sirvió un poco de té a Dipper. —Y también sé que no puedes pensar en _los líos del amor_ mientras estés enfermo.

—¿Qué es? —Dijo Dipper, mirando la taza.

—Una poción mágica que cura todas las enfermedades, penas y dolencias.

Dipper se quedó viendo a la taza, y luego a Dan.

—De acuerdo, no sé a quien engaño. —Dijo Dan. —Es té. Solo es té. Bébelo ahora que está caliente.

Dipper puso un poco de azúcar al té y se acercó la taza a la boca. En cuanto respiró el vapor caliente del té, sintió que su nariz se destapaba y volvía a la normalidad por un breve momento. Dio un sorbo y sintió como su garganta se despejaba.

—Vaya. —Dijo, mirando al té. —¡Gracias, Dan!

—No fue nada. Ahora, volviendo a tu situación… lo que se debe hacer depende de la razón por la que se hayan peleado. De esas hay muchas.

—Y de la frecuencia —intervino Soos.

—Oh, sí, y de la frecuencia también —observó Dan.

Dipper se quedó pensando un poco en lo que Soos dijo, dio un sorbo al té, y preguntó:

—¿A qué te refieres con la frecuencia?

—Ya sabes, cada cuanto se peleen. —Dijo Soos. —Si una pareja casi no pelea, entonces todo va bien, ¡como Melody y yo!; pero si pasan peleando demasiado tiempo, entonces su relación no es algo bueno, porque ninguno de los dos está disfrutándola en realidad. Eso me lo dijo Abuelita.

—Es como un virus que solo va haciendo las cosas peores y peores mientras se prolonga. —Intervino Dan. —Tal vez la metáfora sea terrible, pero tú me entiendes.

—Claro, claro…—dijo Dipper. —Y sí, es una pésima metáfora —agregó, burlándose de Dan, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

—Me agrada este chico —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Ahora, acerca de la razón… —Comenzó Soos. —No sé si quieras contárnosla, ¡pero son tan variadas y tan personales, que eso ya está en tus manos! Depende de los principios y creencias de cada uno. Tal vez eso debas meditarlo más a fondo, aunque deberías descansar un poco primero.

—Sí, el Señor Misterio II tiene razón —dijo Dan.

Dipper lo pensó un poco, terminó el té y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, entonces…—pensó en qué hacer —creo que iré a recostarme un rato. Gracias por el té, Dan.

—Claro, ya verás que podrás pensar mejor después —le dijo Dan.

Dipper se encaminó a su habitación, pero antes de salir Soos le habló desde la mesa.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Dipper.

—Sé que encontrarás la mejor solución a esto, amigo. ¡Eres el Gran Dipper Pines!

—Gracias, Soos. —Le dijo Dipper, y se dirigió a su habitación. Súbitamente, sintió que podría dormir por varias horas.

En la cocina se quedaron solos Soos y Dan.

—Vaya, no pensé que el efecto fuera tan rápido —Dan miraba la jarra donde había todavía un poco de té. —Te ofrecería un poco Soos, pero te quedarías dormido cual saco de papas.

—Jejeje, entonces tal vez tú lo necesites más que Dipper.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Dan, y hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.

—Sí he estado durmiendo, no necesito nada —respondió Dan de forma súbitamente cortante. Entonces se levantó, recogió las cosas de la mesa, lavó la taza y la jarra y se volvió a sentar.

—Entonces… aún no se lo dices —Soos cambió el tema.

—No. Es que…—Dan hizo una pausa, y se sonrojó un poco. —Es que no sé por dónde iniciar.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir primero? Es lo que yo hice con Melody.

—¿A salir? No sé… ¿A salir como a qué?

—No lo sé, yo la invité a cenar. Pero tú no cuentas con tanto presupuesto, así que nada muy elaborado. Podrías iniciar invitándola al cine, o llevarla por un helado, ¡las opciones son infinitas! —Dijo Soos, mientras levantaba los brazos.

Dan se quedó viendo a Soos un momento con expresión interrogante.

—¿Alguna vez has considerado trabajar como casamentero, un Cupido o algo así?

—¡Oh, no! —Respondió Soos, al tiempo que se levantaba. —Ser el Señor Misterio está bien por ahora. Debo volver al trabajo, te veo luego. —Y salió rumbo a la entrada de la Cabaña.

Dan se quedó solo, sentado en la mesa.

—Un helado…—dijo Dan, mientras miraba una hueco entre las tablas. —Un helado podría ser.

 **\- vi -**

Mientras Dipper dormía como tronco en su habitación, mientras Soos se preparaba para dar otro recorrido a un grupo de turistas, mientras Stan y Ford se preparaban para seguir su camino, mientras Dan perdía el tiempo observando un hueco entre las tablas de la mesa, en la plaza de Gravity Falls se _cocían_ _habas_ , por así decirlo.

—Bien, chicas… ¡tenemos una emergencia! —Dijo Mabel con voz firme, mientras juntaba las manos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Grenda.

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para todo, Mabel. —Dijo Candy.

Las tres chicas estaban reunidas a unos metros de una multitud que rodeaba a Cupido, quien regalaba cassettes y daba autógrafos a quien se acercara. Muchos llevaban cámaras.

—¡Necesitamos encontrar la forma de ayudar a Dipper y a su novia Carla para que dejen de sufrir!

—¿Dipper tiene novia? —Preguntaron Candy y Grenda al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, y justo ahora están pasando por un momento difícil. Así que vamos a ayudarlos.

—No lo sé, Mabel… —dijo Grenda. —No creo que meterse en la vida amorosa de otros sea una buena idea…

—Ese es precisamente el plan, amiga mía —dijo Mabel. —Nosotros no nos meteremos en su vida, ¡él lo hará! —Dijo Mabel, señalando a la multitud.

—¿Peter Jones? —Preguntó Candy, ya que el chico era parte de la multitud.

—¡No, Cupido! —Dijo Mabel. —Él arreglará las cosas para que sean lo que deban ser.

—¿Y crees que pueda arreglarlo un cantante? —Preguntó Candy.

—¿Un cantante? —Preguntó Mabel. —Ese cantante no es solo un Cupido, es _él_ Cupido. ¡Él es el verdadero dios del amor de la antigüedad!

—Si de verdad es un dios, ¿por qué crees que nos hará caso? —Preguntó Candy.

—¡Lo obligaremos! —Dijo Grenda, poniendo una expresión ruda y juntando una palma y un puño.

—¡No, no, no! —Dijo Mabel, interponiéndose entre Grenda y la multitud. —Él es un viejo amigo mío, creo que puedo convencerlo.

—Si tú lo dices…

En ese momento, un chico de cabello naranja pasó corriendo con pasos atléticos, alejándose de la multitud y tirando a otro chico por accidente.

—¡Fíjate por dónde andas, Peter! —Le gritó una chica con el mismo color de cabello, mientras ayudaba al chico que Peter había tirado. Pero Peter Jones no le hizo caso alguno y siguió corriendo. La chica se sacudió el vestido y caminó hacia el auditorio. Pero vio algo en el suelo, lo levantó y lo acercó al su cara para poder examinarlo mejor. Luego lo guardó y siguió su camino.

Por su parte, las chicas seguían pensando en la mejor manera de acercarse a Cupido.

—Bien, tal vez podamos engañarlo diciéndole que se solicita un show suyo y lo atraemos a un callejón donde podamos atarlo y hacer que hable. —Sugirió Grenda. —Puedo golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente.

—O bien, podríamos decirle que Soos quiere hacer un trato con él para vender sus productos en la Cabaña, ¡y así podríamos llevarlo directamente con Dipper! —Propuso Mabel.

—No lo sé, chicas —intervino Candy. —Creo que será mucho más fácil esperar a que la multitud se disperse para así poder acercarse a él y decirle toda la verdad.

—Eh… sí, esa podría ser otra opción. —Dijo Grenda.

Mabel se quedó mirando a la multitud por un momento, y entonces decidió que la idea de Candy era la mejor. Después de todo, tendrían que esperar a que la multitud se dispersara de cualquier forma.

—Esto va a tardar un rato.

Las tres chicas decidieron ir por un helado mientras esperaban por la multitud, y aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en el año. Pero no pasaron quince minutos, cuando un par de chicas mayores entraron a la heladería y se sentaron en la mesa de al lado de ellas.

—¡Qué mal que no iba a dar un show! —dijo una.

—Sí, creía que nos divertiríamos —dijo la otra.

—Disculpen, ¿están hablando de Cupido de pura casualidad?—las interrumpió Mabel, que no había podido evitar la conversación.

—Sí. —Respondió una. —Vinimos sólo para verlo cometer algún error, pero perdimos nuestro tiempo. ¡Estuvimos formadas por horas!

—¿Cometer algún error? —Preguntó Mabel.

—¡Sí, esa es la única razón por la que todos vienen a sus shows! —Dijo Grenda, sacando una cámara. —¡Todos quieren grabar el momento donde caiga, se golpee o algo! A nadie le gusta su música.

—¡Pero imagina vivir una de sus videos virales en vivo! —Dijo Candy.

—¡Chicas, no es momento de pensar en eso! —Dijo Mabel. —¡Vamos con él antes de que escape!

Las tres chicas salieron corriendo de la heladería (que estaba a una cuadra de la plaza), y entonces alcanzaron a ver a Cupido en la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Movía cajas, tiraba libros y tiraba de un lado a otro la basura. Estaba buscando algo. La multitud se había dispersado, pero aún había unos cuantos curiosos con cámara por ahí. Las chicas corrieron hacia él.

—¡Cupido! —Le dijo Mabel jadeando mientras llegaban. —¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

—¡No estoy en condiciones de ayudar a nadie en este momento! —Les respondió sin voltear a verlas. Entonces se detuvo en seco. —Esa voz… conozco esa voz… —De la nada, Cupido tomó una cuerda y saltó hacia atrás dando un giro igual al que hacen los protagonistas de películas de acción.

Pero esto no era una película de acción, era un Fanfic. Y Cupido no era un protagonista en ese Fanfic, solo era un personaje algo torpe que no estaba en condiciones de caer de pie. Y entonces…

Cupido se estampó de cara contra el suelo.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse desenfrenadamente, sintiéndose un poco culpables por el dolor ajeno.

—¡Vaya! —Dijo Candy. —¡Esto era todo lo que necesitaba ver!

—Valió la pena la espera —dijo Grenda, sosteniendo su cámara.

Cupido poco a poco se puso de pie.

—¡Tú! —Dijo, señalando a Mabel. —¡Tú eres la que se roba mis pociones!

—Sí, respecto a eso…—Dijo Mabel con una sonrisa nerviosa y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —Eso ya pasó hace años, así que… ¿por qué no mejor olvidarlo? Necesitamos tu ayuda…

—¡No voy a darte ninguna ayuda! —Dijo Cupido enojado, mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba el lazo al suelo. —¡No, jamás! ¡Y quiero que me devuelvas mis pociones!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Mabel… —Yo… yo no tengo idea de dónde está…—Dijo Mabel, recordando que nunca le había regresado la poción de desamor que Cupido le había dejado el año pasado… _Que Cupido le había dejado_. —¡Además, tú me la dejaste!

—¿Eh… de qué están hablando? —Preguntó Candy en voz baja.

—No lo sé —respondió Grenda. —No recuerdo haber salido en ese episodio…

—¿Te refieres a la poción de desamor del año pasado? La recuperé cuando la dejaste tirada en el bosque después del festival Woodstick. Noté que no la usaste, así que no sé para qué la querías, en primer lugar…

—¡Ves, entonces no tengo nada!

—¡Mentirosa! —La señaló Cupido. —¡Tal parece que no puedo venir a este pueblo sin que te metas con mis cosas!

Entonces se acercó amenazadoramente a las chicas y las acorraló contra la camioneta. Mabel nunca lo había visto tan enojado, e incluso Grenda se sintió algo intimidada.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mis pociones, ahora. —Dijo Cupido en tono autoritario.

—Yo, yo…—A Mabel no se le ocurría qué decir. Entonces tuvo una idea y comenzó a hablar. —Yo no robé tus pociones…

—¡No mientas!

—¡Deja que termine! —Le gritó Mabel, y esta vez fue Cupido quien retrocedió.

—Sí —dijo Grenda, mostrando los puños ante el giro de la situación.

—Yo no robé tus pociones, pero voy a devolvértelas. —Dijo Mabel con voz firme.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron sus dos amigas y Cupido al mismo tiempo.

—Si tú no las tienes, ¿cómo lo harás? —Preguntó Cupido.

—Ese es problema nuestro —le dijo Mabel. —Te daré las pociones, y tú a cambio ayudarás a mi hermano para que su pelea con su novia termine y deje de sufrir.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que reconcilie a dos novios que pelearon?

Mabel pensó un poco en lo que Cupido le preguntó, no era tan sencillo. Necesitaba un experto en el amor para que juzgara qué debía pasar, así que decidió poner el asunto en sus manos…

—Te estoy pidiendo que Dipper deje de sufrir. —Le dijo. —Tú harás lo que consideres correcto para ello.

Cupido se cruzó de brazos y pensó en el trato que estaba a punto de hacer. Por un lado, no quería ayudar a la chica, pero por otro, necesitaba su cinturón de pociones. Además, le había pedido que él juzgara qué era lo correcto para su hermano… Finalmente se decidió.

—De acuerdo —le dijo, y le tendió la mano. —Pero tienes hasta la media noche de hoy para regresar aquí y darme ese cinturón.

—Te lo traeré antes del atardecer —respondió Mabel.

—Quiero que tenga TODAS las pociones, TAL Y COMO ESTABAN. Si usas alguna, no te ayudaré. ¿Está claro?

—Como una poción de hidrógeno y oxigeno llamada agua —respondió Mabel.

—Bien —le dijo Cupido. —Y recuerda, no podré ayudar a tu hermano si no me traes las pociones… ¡Así que date prisa! —Cupido estaba mintiendo sobre eso de ayudar a Dipper, pero ellas no tenían por qué saberlo.

Las chicas no dijeron nada más y salieron corriendo hacia el auditorio. Tan solo dieron la vuelta en la calle, Mabel se recargó en una pared, se desplomó y se hizo bolita en el suelo.

—¡Ay, chicas, no sé qué hice! —Dijo. —Si no encontramos esas pociones, ¡la única oportunidad de que Dipper vuelva a ser feliz estará arruinada! ¡Y ni siquiera sabemos por donde buscar!

—¿Dónde está la Mabel optimista que conozco? —preguntó Grenda.

—¡Tengo un idea! —Dijo Candy. —¡Pidámosle ayuda a Dipper! Él es muy bueno en estas cosas. ¡Todas a la Cabaña!

Candy comenzó a caminar, pero en ese momento Mabel tomó uno de sus pies y la detuvo.

—Mabel, ¿sabes que tienes mi tobillo, verdad?

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Dijo Mabel, mientras soltaba el tobillo de Candy. —¡Si le pedimos ayuda a Dipper, seguro nos preguntará para qué es! —Comenzó, mientras se quitaba el suéter. —Y cuando le digamos, entonces se enojará porque estamos interviniendo en _SU_ relación. —Doblaba el suéter de una forma extraña. —Y aún si no le dijéramos que es para _SU_ relación, él diría más o menos esto:

Mabel tomó su suéter, el cual había doblado hasta darle forma de gorra _**[no pregunten cómo lo hizo]**_. Se puso el suéter-gorra en la cabeza, se recogió el cabello, se levantó y comenzó a imitar la voz de Dipper.

—¡Hola, soy Dipper, y me gustan las cosas de nerds! —Candy y Grenda sonrieron al verla. —Mabel, eres la mejor hermana del mundo —continuó. Luego puso una cara de autoridad —, ¡Pero no puedes meterte en la vida amorosa de los demás, ya te lo he dicho!

Para este punto, Candy y Grenda ya estaban muertas de la risa. Poco a poco se fueron calmando, hasta que las dos dejaron de reír. Pero se seguía escuchando una risa, la risa de una chica. Las tres voltearon, y para su sorpresa, vieron a Pacífica Noroeste recargada sobre la pared a un par de metros.

—Lo siento…—Dijo ella, mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de risa. —Pero eso fue tan bueno y tan gracioso… Una excelente actuación, de verdad.

—Pacífica… —Dijo Candy, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Pacífica, hola! —Saludó Mabel.

—¡Hola, Mabel! Chicas… —Pacífica saludó. Se acercó y saludó a Mabel, quien le dio un abrazo (Pacífica ya se estaba acostumbrando). Luego dudó un poco en cómo saludar a Candy y Grenda, así que les tendió una mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Grenda, mientras estrechaba la mano de Pacífica sin muchas ganas. —¿Y desde cuándo estás escuchando?

—Yo… estaba en el auditorio, tenía un ensayo…

—¿Ensayo de qué? —Preguntó Mabel, emocionada.

—Un ensayo de alguna obra de teatro, supongo —dijo Candy, con cierta envidia en la voz. —¿Cómo olvidar que eres parte del grupo de teatro de la escuela?

—Bueno, eso es porque tomaba clases extra—dijo Pacífica, un poco sorprendida por el tono de Candy.

—¿Incluso en verano? —Preguntó Mabel, asombrada y sin percibir la tensión entre las demás.

—Incluso en verano —respondió Pacífica. —Pero hoy nos han dado el día libre —dijo, un poco molesta —, una de las otras chicas de la obra está alucinando o algo así…

Como si su sola mención fuera una llamada al escenario, una chica salió corriendo de las puertas del auditorio. Era de la edad de las demás, de cabello naranja quebrado y de piel pálida. Llevaba gafas, una chaqueta y un vestido de color azul celeste. Mabel la reconoció por ser la chica que le reclamó a Peter cuando este tiró al otro chico.

—Y… ¡parece que sus alucinaciones se están saliendo de control! —Gritó Pacífica al ver a la chica, quien apenas se detuvo al llegar a la banqueta. Un auto que pasaba se desvió sonando el claxon. Era evidente que la chica no estaba en sus cabales. Pacífica corrió para detenerla antes de que hiciera una locura.

—¡Lucas, querido, llévame contigo! —Decía la chica, señalando al otro lado de la acera, donde no había nadie.

Candy, Grenda y Mabel acudieron a ayudar a Pacífica.

—Tamara, tienes que calmarte —decía Pacífica.

—¿Pacífica? ¿Has visto que Ryan Erickson vino a vernos al ensayo? —Preguntó la chica que respondía al nombre de Tamara. Pacífica logró hacer que se sentara en las escaleras del auditorio. —¡Vino a verme a mi!

—Creí que Ryan Erickson se había mudado a Blackstone hace dos años —dijo Candy.

—Lo hizo —respondió Pacífica —, pero tal parece que Tamara lo olvidó.

—¡Robbie Valentino! —Saltó la chica, señalando hacia la derecha de donde estaba Grenda. —¡Te escribiré una canción si me escribes una!

—Bien, esto ya está demasiado raro…—Dijo Grenda, dando un paso atrás.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Mabel en voz baja.

—Tamara Jones. Está en nuestra clase —respondió Candy.

—¡Estoy encantada de conocerte! —Dijo Tamara, tendiéndole la mano. Mabel levantó la mano para estrechársela, pero Tamara la sacudió antes que Mabel la tomara: le estrechaba la mano al aire. —Todo un gusto, Dipper Pines.

—Espera, ¿Dipper? —Preguntó Mabel, volteando a su lado, pero no había nadie ahí.

Pacífica volvió a hacer que Tamara se sentara.

—Tamara ha estado viendo personas que no están _ahí_ —explicó Pacífica. —Sinceramente no sé qué sucede, pero sé que no es normal —Pacífica hizo una pausa, y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Mabel. —Esto es algo sobrenatural, estoy segura.

—¿Desde cuándo está así? —Preguntó Mabel.

—Desde hace unos diez minutos, ¿por qué?

Mabel se agachó y miró a Tamara a los ojos.

—Sea lo que sea, me ayudarán a curarla, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Pacífica.

—Tal vez para eso sí necesitemos la ayuda de Dipper —intervino Grenda.

—Tal vez no —dijo Mabel mientras se ponía de pie. —Conozco estos síntomas. Dime, Pacífica, ¿Qué tienen en común todas las personas que ve Tamara?

Pacífica pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Eh… que todos son chicos, creo.

—¿Y sabes si estos chicos tienen algo en común? —Preguntó Mabel.

A Pacífica no se le ocurría nada que contestar salvo _«que son varones»_ , sin embargo, Tamara se le adelantó.

—¡Todos ellos me gustaban! —dijo. —Tal vez fue hace mucho, pero siguen siendo lindos…

—¡Lo sabía! —Dijo Mabel. —Chicas, ya sé lo que tiene Tamara: alguien le dio la poción de _Visiones Amores del Pasado…_ o algo así se llamaba…

—Espera, ¿te gustaba Dipper?—Preguntó Candy.

—Chicas, sé cómo ayudar a Tamara —dijo Mabel. —Tamara, ¿crees que puedas golpear a uno de ellos?

—¡No! ¿Por qué los golpearía? —Respondió Tamara.

—Porque… —Mabel buscaba alguna buena excusa para ello.

—Nunca le hablé a ninguno… —respondió Tamara. —Pero eso no importa, ¡porque ahora piensan que soy linda!

Pacífica apartó a Mabel de Tamara y se la llevó aparte, no sin antes pedir a Candy y Grenda que cuidaran de la de cabello naranja.

—¿Por qué quieres que los golpee? —preguntó. —¿A caso no ves que alimentas sus alucinaciones?

—Lo siento, Pacífica, pero esa es la manera en que uno se libera de ellas. Cuando golpeas a uno de ellos, desaparecen.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. De lo que no estoy tan segura es de la razón por la que solo ella los ve…

Pacífica volteó a ver al lugar donde estaban las otras tres chicas, suspiró y volvió la cabeza a Mabel.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Tú sabes… el estar bajo el efecto de esa poción.

—Eso depende de la persona que le haya dado la poción, pero en general, la poción por sí sola te hace hacer locuras.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Preguntó la rubia, levantando una ceja.

—Eso es… vergonzoso.

—Y sí alguien le dio la poción —Pacífica no dejaba de hacer preguntas —, ¿entonces ella no se habría dado cuenta?

—No necesariamente, la poción se inhala. Es como un gas, no es como… —Entonces a Mabel se le ocurrió una idea. —¡Eso es! —Mabel dejó sola a Pacífica y volvió con Tamara. —Tamara, escúchame bien.

Tamara saludaba con la mano a alguien del otro lado de la calle, alguien que no estaba ahí.

—Tamara… Tamara… ¡Tamara! —Mabel tomó la cabeza de la chica y la dirigió hacia ella. —Dime, ¿recuerdas haber tomado u olfateado algo inusual esta mañana?

La chica pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Bueno, yo… —metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un trozo de corcho —yo tomé esto. Es un pedazo del tapón de un perfume que se le cayó a mi hermano, se lo debió de haber dado ese cantante... ¡Pero deben olerlo, huele delicioso! —Añadió, tendiéndole el trozo de corcho a Candy.

—¡Candy, no espera…!—Dijeron Pacífica y Mabel.

Pero Candy ya lo había tomado y ya lo había olfateado. De la nada soltó el corcho y comenzó mirar hacia todos lados. Había caído victima de la poción.

— _Chicoz Locoz_ —dijo ella —, lo lamento, pero no les va el rosa. —Y dio cinco puñetazos al aire.

—¡Vamos, Candy! ¡Golpéalos! —La alentaba Mabel.

—No entiendo que sucede —dijo Grenda en voz baja —, ¡pero tú puedes!

Candy seguía golpeando al aire una y otra vez.

—Gabe, eres un idiota —golpe. —Dipper… tú tal vez puedas ayudar, te golpearé más tarde —y dejó el espacio donde se suponía que estaba Dipper. —Ya solo falta… ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! —Candy se detuvo en seco, señalando a un lugar donde estaba alguien que solo ella veía. —¡¿ALGUNA VEZ ME GUSTASTE?! ¿CUANDO FUE ESO? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

—Vaya, Candy nos tendrá que hablar de eso más tarde…—Mabel susurró a Grenda.

—Un amor que ni ella sabía que tenía, ¡eso es interesante! —Respondió Grenda, pero en ese momento, Candy golpeó a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

—Bien, creo que han sido todos —dijo Candy. —Ahora tú Tamara. No son reales, recuérdalo.

Tamara se levantó y, alentada por Pacífica, comenzó a tirar puñetazos al aire.

Mabel, Grenda y Candy se quedaron aparte.

—Chicas, estuve pensando… —comenzó Mabel —si Tamara está bajo un los efectos de una poción de amor, ¿no significa eso que estuvo cerca de quien le robó las pociones a Cupido?

—¡Eso es Mabel, eres una genio! —Le respondió Grenda.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Candy. — _Dipper de Humo_ pregunta que quién podría ser.

Mabel y Grenda tardaron un momento en comprender que Candy se refería al Dipper de su alucinación.

—Bueno, ella mencionó algo de que a su hermano se le cayó algo —comenzó Mabel. —Díganme, ¿Tamara tiene alguna relación con Peter Jones?

—Peter Jones y Tamara Jones son hermanos, llevan el mismo apellido, duh. —dijo Grenda.

— _Dipper de Humo_ dice que llevar el mismo apellido no significa que sean hermanos —dijo Candy —Stan Pines y Mabel Pines no son hermanos, aun cuando llevan el mismo apellido.

—Pero en este caso, Tamara y Peter sí son hermanos —respondió Grenda.

—Peter pasó corriendo hace media hora y tropezó con alguien —recordó Mabel, ignorando la argumentación de las otras chicas —, y justo después Tamara levantó algo y lo olfateó.

—¿Crees que Peter sea el ladrón? —Preguntó Candy.

—Todo apunta a que sí —afirmó Mabel.

—Pero, ¿para qué querría el capitán del equipo de futbol de la secundaria una poción que hace que veas a tus amores del pasado? —Preguntó Grenda.

—Son varias pociones —respondió Mabel —, hay una de _Anti-amor_ , una he hace que te enamores de las personas y… ¡Oh, no!

Mabel relacionó todos los hechos de la mañana, la visita de Peter a la cabaña, Peter en la multitud, Peter saliendo corriendo, las pociones perdidas, Tamara hechizada accidentalmente... Peter estaba a punto de hacer algo, de hechizar a alguien. Y Mabel creía saber de quién se trataba.

—Chicas —comenzó —, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Wendy!

 **\- vii -**

Dipper dormía como un tronco. No estaba consciente de la sombra que lo veía por su ventana.

Se trataba de un hombre gordinflón, con camiseta a rayas y una mochila que ocultaba un par de alas, las cuales se agitaban y lo mantenían en el aire.

—Bien, chico —dijo Cupido, llevándose una mano a la barbilla —, analicemos tu situación... ¿qué les conviene a tu novia y a ti?

Un sexto sentido le dijo que alguien se acercaba, así que rápidamente voló hacia los árboles y se escondió de tal forma que podía ver al visitante sin que este lo viera a él. Entonces apreció al chico: cabello naranja, dieciséis años, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Iba de traje, corbata y camisa, y llevaba unas flores que manejaba con mucho cuidado. Cualquiera diría que tenía buenas intenciones, pero Cupido sentía que había algo que no encajaba en él…

El chico se detuvo y sacó su celular. Se vio en la pantalla (que funcionaba como espejo), se acomodó el cabello y se acomodó la mochila.

¡Eso era!, pensó Cupido. ¿Por qué un chico tan formal llevaría una mochila tan fea y vieja con él?

El chico se quitó la mochila y la escondió en un arbusto cercano. Justo después tomó su ramo de flores y se dirigió a la Cabaña. Cupido lo observó: aun sentía ese algo que no encajaba, y no era la mochila. El chico entró a la Cabaña por la tienda de regalos, y Cupido aprovechó para acercarse al arbusto y sacar la mochila.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo, chico? —Se preguntó Cupido, al tiempo que abría la mochila y veía en contenido…

Por un momento, a Cupido se le iluminaron los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba que a su lado se tocaba una música celestial: ¡Dentro de la mochila estaba su cinturón de pociones que había perdido! Efectivamente, la chica castaña no lo había robado. Sacó el cinturón y lo examinó: todos los frascos estaban intactos…

Todos menos uno.

Cupido tomó el frasco en cuestión, que estaba TOTALMENTE vacío. Leyó la etiqueta: era la poción de amor estándar. El chico de traje la había robado, y tal vez la había usado.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, al tiempo que volteaba hacia la cabaña.

No le preocupaba perder la poción, podía hacer más en cualquier momento. Lo que le preocupaba era que la mayoría de las veces las demás personas no sabían usarlas, y las consecuencias solían ser desagradables… Cupido volteó el frasco y leyó lo que decía la etiqueta de la parte de atrás: _"Advertencia: usar cualquier poción en uno mismo causará el efecto contrario al deseado."_

Justo en ese momento, el chico de traje salió corriendo terriblemente asustado. Unos segundos después, salió tras él una chica pelirroja de camisa de cuadros con un bate de beisbol en una mano, y un ramo de flores hecho añicos en la otra. La chica tiró el ramo y persiguió al chico con el bate ( _«¡No volverás a jugar futbol jamás, Jones!»_ ). Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista, Cupido se acercó y examinó el ramo: efectivamente, estaba rociado a más no poder con la poción faltante.

—¿Por qué nunca nadie lee las letras pequeñas? —Preguntó Cupido, levantándose para evitar cualquier desgracia.

 **\- viii -**

Candy, Grenda y Tamara no recordaban haber corrido tanto en su vida. Las tres chicas corrían rumbo a la Cabaña del Misterio, siguiendo a Mabel y a Pacífica, que iban varios metros por delante.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Tamara había golpeado a todos los chicos con los que alucinaba, y ahora ya estaba completamente cuerda. Después de haberle explicado lo que sucedió y aclarar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, las cinco decidieron ir a la Cabaña. Candy, Grenda y Mabel porque pensaban que si Peter Jones había robado las pociones se presentaría donde estuviera Wendy tarde o temprano. Tamara estaba ahí para detener " _cualquier estupidez que su hermano hiciera_ " (así dijo).Pacífica no tenía una excusa en particular.

—Pacífica, espera… —jadeó Mabel. —Corres… muy… rápido…

—¡Pero si me estás siguiendo el paso! —Respondió la rubia, no obstante bajó la velocidad y luego se detuvo.

—Pero las otras chicas no… —Mabel se detuvo —¿Cómo lo haces?

—Salgo a correr todos los días.

—Debes ser una gran atleta para correr así.

Pacífica solo se encogió de hombros. Las otras tres llegaron a donde se habían detenido.

—Tomemos un descanso… —dijo Candy, buscó algo de césped y se desplomó ahí. Grenda siguió su ejemplo. —Gracias por esperar.

—Chicas, ¡no podemos detenernos! ¡Wendy podría estar en peligro! Además, ya estamos en el camino de la cabaña…—Dijo Mabel.

En ese momento, se escuchó un grito ininteligible que venía de la Cabaña.

—Eh… Saben, creo que Corduroy no es quien está en peligro…—Observó Pacífica, señalando hacia adelante.

Corriendo hacia el grupo, venía Peter Jones, gritando y siendo perseguido por Wendy, quien llevaba un bate en la mano y se veía más enojada que nunca.

—¡Corran! ¡Corran! —gritaba Peter.

—Oh, no… No pienso correr nunca más —murmuró Candy.

Pero Peter se acercaba al grupo cada vez más. Las chicas se hicieron a un lado para dejarle el espacio libre… Pero Peter se acercó a las chicas y tomó a su hermana de la muñeca.

—¡Tamara, corre! —y jaló a la chica con él, lo cual bajó su velocidad. —¡Corran todas!

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —Gritó Wendy, quien cada vez estaba más cerca de Peter.

Tamara forcejeó hasta poder soltarse.

—¡ _Huyeysalvatutrasero_! —Le gritó. Peter desapareció entre los árboles, con Wendy pisándole los talones. —No puedo creer que siempre tenga que solucionar sus problemas… —murmuró, al tiempo que se adentraba al bosque.

—Vaya, ¿qué sucedió? —Preguntó Candy.

—Tal parece…—dijo una voz detrás de ellas—que él usó la poción en ella y en sí mismo, pero el resultado fue el contrario al que esperaba.

Las chicas voltearon: ahí estaba Cupido.

—Cupido, yo… aun no recupero tu cinturón —dijo Mabel.

—No será necesario: ya lo tengo yo, y no está completo…—dijo él.

—Yo… —Mabel sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría: eso significaba que Cupido ya no le ayudaría.

—Luego arreglo cuentas contigo, niña —dijo Cupido. —Esa pelirroja está bajo el efecto de un hechizo muy poderoso, todo gracias al error de ese chico —acto seguido tomó tres pociones y vertió diferentes cantidades de cada una sobre el frasco vacío. La poción resultante era verde brillante. —Tal vez esto sea suficiente para revertir los efectos en la chica. Espero que no lo haya matado aún.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Saltaron las demás.

—Sí, no sería la primera vez… las veo luego —se despidió Cupido, y salió volando hacia la persecución.

—Vaya… —dijeron Candy, Grenda y Pacífica, asombradas por el vuelo de Cupido.

—¡Oh, no! —Exclamó Mabel. —Chicas, ¡tenemos que detener a Wendy antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse!

 **\- ix -**

—¡VOY A ENCONTRARTE, JONES! —Gritó Wendy, al mismo tiempo que buscaba por todos lados y jugaba con su bate amenazadoramente.

Peter la observaba desde un la copa de un árbol cercano, oculto detrás de una rama. Se había equivocado, eso lo tenía muy en claro. Solo esperaba a que Wendy se fuera para bajar y poder huir. _«¿Debería regresar a disculparse más tarde, cuando se hubiera calmado?»_ , se preguntó. _«Después de esto, ¿alguna vez volvería a dirigirle la palabra…?»_

Súbitamente, escuchó que algo fue lanzado, y entonces un bate golpeó la rama frente a él e hizo que se rompiera, dejándolo al descubierto.

—Gato atrapado en árbol, ¿eh? —dijo ella, mientras recuperaba el bate que caía.

—Wendy, lo siento. No debí haberte hechizado, prometo que no voy a volver intentar salir contigo, ¡lo juro!

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso — Wendy se acercaba al árbol. Había algo en sus ojos que no encajaba: eran rosas, en lugar de su verde habitual—Ven aquí, gatito, gatito…

—Por favor, no me hagas daño… Espera, ¿por qué me llamas así?

—Por Jones, el gato de Ripley. ¿Sabes qué le pasó al final? Todos piensan que murió, ¡igual que tú!

Peter se quedó perplejo ante el cambio de tema.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Wendy.

—No.

—Deberías ver más películas de terror —observó ella. —Podrías comenzar justo ahora.

Wendy se sacó su cinturón y comenzó a usarlo para subir.

—Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Peter.

—Deberías saber que los árboles no son buen lugar para esconderse de una leñadora…

Wendy apenas estaba un par de metros del suelo, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su pie y la jalaba al suelo. Cayó de espaldas. Rápidamente se incorporó y vio a alguien más ahí. Se trataba de una chica de unos doce años, de cabello naranja rizado y bastante alta para su edad.

—Debes ser Tamara Jones —saludó Wendy —, escuché que eres la primera de tu clase, no sé cómo alguien como tú puede tener un hermano tan idiota.

—Lamento estar en desacuerdo contigo —comenzó Tamara. —Jones, el gato de Ripley regresó a la Tierra con ella, sano y salvo. Igual que Peter. —Tamara tomó una rama bastante gruesa y se puso en guardia. —Tal vez sea un idiota, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

—Tamara, ¡ella está loca! ¡Esto no te incumbe! ¡Corre! —Hace unos segundos, Peter estaba asustado. Ahora estaba asustado y desesperado.

Wendy tomó su bate y comenzó a correr hacia Tamara.

—¡No! —Gritó Peter.

Cuando la adrenalina te domina, el cuerpo humano no tiene límites. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Peter saltó del árbol y se incorporó justo a tiempo para empujar a su hermana interponerse entre ella y el bate. Y entonces, ¡PAM! Peter recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo derribó y le sacó el aire. Pero se incorporó rápidamente, dispuesto a aceptar su destino. Tal vez era un idiota arrogante y presumido, pero no era ningún cobarde, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermana pagara por _sus_ errores _._

Wendy preparó el bate para un segundo golpe, cuando algo pasó silbando hacia ellos. Wendy, en un rápido reflejo, se volteó y bateó lo que le habían lanzado. Pero alguien lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Juguemos beisbol —Ahí, a unos metros, estaba el cantante Cupido con un frasco con líquido verde en la mano.

—¡No interfieras con esto! —Ordenó Wendy.

—Wendy, no podemos dejar que lo hagas —Dijo Mabel de forma autoritaria, que llegaba al claro por la derecha.

—Sé que lo odias, y no te culpo por querer golpearlo —dijo una tercera voz, por detrás de ella. Se trataba de Pacífica Northwest —, pero debes hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Al claro también llegaron Candy y Grenda, por diferentes lados. Wendy estaba rodeada.

—¡Es hora de despertar! —dijo Cupido, al tiempo que volvía a lanzar el frasco. Wendy lo bateó de nuevo. —¡que no se rompa el frasco! —Gritó Cupido a los demás. Pacífica lo atrapó hábilmente.

Cada uno lanzaba el frasco, y Wendy lo volvía a batear. Estuvieron así unos minutos, sin éxito. El plan era que el frasco se rompiera, pero cerca de Wendy. El plan improvisado hasta ahora no tenía ninguna falla.

Hasta ahora.

—¡Atrápalo, _Dipper de Humo_! —Gritó Candy, al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba hacia un espacio vacío.

Grenda y Tamara corrieron hacia el lugar, esperando atraparlo, pero estaban muy lejos, no iban a llegar.

—¡Noooo…! —Gritaron Cupido y Mabel al mismo tiempo, mientras veían desde el otro lado del claro como el frasco volaba directamente hacia el suelo…

Pero entonces, de un arbusto salió una persona más, que saltó y atrapó el frasco justo a tiempo.

—¡Bien hecho, Dipper! —Gritó Candy.

Ahora todos podían verlo. No era el _Dipper de Humo_ , era el Dipper de carne y hueso, que se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa.

—Dipper, dame esa poción —ordenó Wendy.

—¿Esto es una poción? —Preguntó el chico.

—Es un antídoto —dijo Cupido. —La chica está hechizada.

Dipper analizó la situación: Wendy con ojos rosas (claramente hechizada), Mabel y sus amigas intentando darle esa poción a Wendy, Cupido en el lugar…

—¿Qué hiciste, Mabel? —Preguntó Dipper.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Todo… es… mi culpa —Dijo Peter.

Dipper lanzó la poción, pero no se la lanzó a Wendy, como los demás lo habían hecho, si no que la lanzó hacia arriba. Wendy y Cupido saltaron lo más alto que pudieron para poder atraparla al caer. Dipper, por su parte, corrió hacia Mabel y le hizo un guiño y señaló a Wendy con la cabeza. Mabel sabía lo que eso significaba: _prepárate._

Wendy golpeó a Cupido al tiempo que atrapaba lo que había sido lanzado. Cupido cayó boca abajo, y Wendy sobre él.

—¡Lo tengo! —Gritó Wendy, triunfante. —¿De verdad creyeron que me podrían vencer con un… ? —Wendy leyó la etiqueta —¿…jarabe para el resfriado?

En ese momento, Dipper saltó, fingiendo que lanzaba algo hacia Wendy. Wendy se defendió con las manos, instintivamente: ya no tenía su bate. Pero Dipper no le lanzó nada, el ataque de verdad vino de otro lado. Entonces…

Mabel apareció y tiró todo el antídoto a la cara de Wendy. El antídoto dejó de estar en estado líquido al salir, y pasó al estado gaseoso, formando una nube alrededor de la cabeza de Wendy. Después de un momento, la nube desapareció, para revelar a una Wendy súbitamente confundida.

—Se llama: _vaporización_ —dijo Dipper, mientras chocaba los puños con Mabel.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Wendy. —Trabajaba en la Cabaña, y entonces… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Antes que nada, ¡quítate! —Dijo Cupido, sin aire.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo Wendy, mientras se levantaba.

—Te explicaré lo que sucedió —comenzó Mabel. —Verás…

—No —dijo una voz. Todos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde venía la voz para descubrir que se trataba de Peter Jones. —No, yo te explicaré.

Y entonces Peter soltó la sopa. Le contó todo: que se había enterado de la existencia de las pociones porque su abuela le había contado que Cupido le había ayudado así para conquistar a su abuelo, que había planeado robarlas para así poder poner un poco en un ramo de flores ( _«¿Un poco?»_ , preguntó Cupido), que tenía la intención de hacer que Wendy saliera con ella en contra de su voluntad, y cómo las cosas hbían dado el resultado contrario.

—Lo lamento, Wendy —dijo. —Y sé que no viene mucho al caso, pero lamento también lo que dije de tus amigos…

Wendy se acercó a Peter lentamente con una ligera sonrisa. Peter le devolvió la sonrisa… pero entonces Wendy le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo y le sacó el aire.

—¡Ouch! —exclamaron Cupido, Pacífica y Tamara.

—Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como ella —le dijo Candy a Grenda en voz baja.

—¡Pero si ya se había disculpado! —Reclamó Mabel.

—No, no, está bien —dijo Peter, mientras se incorporaba. —Creo que me lo merecía…

—Sí, lo merecías —Dijo Wendy. —Pero acepto tus disculpas. Y… también creo que debería disculparme yo por todo el daño físico que te causé y que quise causarte hoy.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso… no estabas consciente de lo que hacías —dijo Peter. —Entonces, ¿compañeros de clase? —Preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano a Wendy.

—Pensándolo bien, tú y yo no estamos juntos en ninguna clase…

—Oh, vaya… entonces, ¿compañeros de escuela? —Preguntó Peter.

Wendy miró un poco dudosa la mano de Peter. Luego volteó hacia la derecha, donde estaba Mabel. La castaña solo se encogió de hombros.

—Compañeros de escuela. —Dijo Wendy, y le estrechó la mano.

—Bien… —Dijo Peter, cuando soltó la mano de Wendy. —Entonces, supongo que te veo luego, Wendy…

—De acuerdo, Peter.

Peter se quedó sorprendido: era la primera vez que Wendy lo llamaba por su nombre, y no por su apellido. Peter se despidió y se dirigió de nuevo a la carretera. Pero antes de salir del claro, se volteó y miró a cada uno de los presentes.

—Eh… gracias a todos por salvarme.

—¡Fue un placer! —Le dijo Mabel.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso —dijo Pacífica en broma, y todos rieron un poco.

Peter y Tamara caminaron hacia la carretera por un par de minutos sin decir nada. Iban lento, ya que Peter cojeaba. Entonces fueron alcanzados por alguien del grupo.

—¡Oye, chico! —Les llamó Cupido.

—¿Sí? —Le dijo Peter.

—¿Cómo se llama tu abuela? Ya sabes, a la que dices que le ayudé con su esposo. —Le preguntó Cupido.

—Se llama Carla. Carla Jones, ¿por qué?

—Nada más, curiosidad… ¿ella y tu abuelo siguen juntos?

—No. Se separaron cuando mi padre tenía diez, y ella se fue a " _conocer el mundo_ ". Pero venía a ver a mi papá cada tres meses, incluso ahora lo sigue haciendo.

—Oh, vaya… —dijo Cupido, decepcionado porque sus pociones habían fallado. —Salúdamela. —Le dijo a modo de despedida.

—Claro.

Tamara y Peter siguieron caminando. Mientras tanto, Mabel llegó al lado de Cupido.

—Tal vez Peter no sea tan malo después de todo —dijo la castaña.

—En su corazón hay mucha más bondad de la que él mismo imagina —dijo Cupido. —Tal vez no pase mucho antes de que se dé cuenta de ello.

—Oye, acerca de tu cinturón… y de Dipper… —Mabel comenzó dudosa, había llegado ese punto donde Cupido se negaba a ayudarla porque el cinturón no estaba completo…

Pero Cupido le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y soltó una débil risa.

—¡No te preocupes! —Le dijo. —Tú no hiciste nada malo en realidad, esta vez. No robaste el cinturón, no usaste ninguna poción, me ayudaste a encontrarlo y me ayudaste a darle el antídoto a esa chica…

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—Sí… pero debo decirte, decidí ayudarte de todas formas, aún si no hubieras encontrado el cinturón.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque no me pediste _explícitamente_ que reconciliara a tu hermano, si no que aceptaste dejarlo en mano de un experto y que yo tomara la decisión de qué hacer. Eso habla de humildad, te felicito.

—Eh… gracias.

—Ahora, respecto a tu hermano… ya sé qué es lo que debe suceder, pero no creo que sea necesario que yo intervenga. Siento que él se dará cuenta, y más temprano que tarde…

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Gracias, Cupido. —Dijo Mabel, y lo dijo desde el corazón.

—Es mi trabajo, niña, es mi trabajo…

Mientras tanto, Tamara y Peter seguían la carretera en dirección al pueblo.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Peter. No siempre estaré ahí para salvar tu trasero.

—Por favor, llévame a un hospital.

 **\- x -**

El día llegaba a su fin. Atardecía.

Después de caminar por casi todo el día, un par de gemelos llegaba por fin al camino que conducía a la Cabaña del Misterio. Stanley y Stanford Pines realmente deseaban llegar a descansar, pero más que nada, llegar para ver a su familia…

—¿Qué tanto crees que hayan crecido? —Le preguntó Ford a Stan.

—No lo sé, pero apuesto lo que sea a que Mabel sigue siendo más alta que Dipper.

—¿Sigue siendo? —Preguntó Ford.

—Siempre fue un poco más alta.

Entonces, unos metros adelante, un grupo de chicos salió al camino. Venían del bosque, y caminaban rumbo a la Cabaña del Misterio. Stan los reconoció a todos al instante: dos gemelos castaños que habían crecido varios centímetros (la chica era, efectivamente, más alta que el chico), una chica pelirroja que solía trabajar en la caja registradora, y tres chicas que eran amigas de su sobrina. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica. Nadie del grupo los había visto todavía.

Ford levantó la mano y se preparó para llamarlos, pero Stan lo detuvo a tiempo con un gesto que significaba _silencio_. Luego, Stan le indicó a Ford que se acercaran sigilosamente, y Ford comprendió el plan de su hermano de inmediato. Ambos se acercaron a los chicos por detrás, se miraron y contaron hasta tres.

—¡¿ _LOSARROLLÓUNAUTOBÚSOALGO_?! —Preguntó Stan en voz alta, ya que todos estaban sucios y cubiertos de pasto.

Su plan tuvo el efecto esperado: todo el grupo se espantó y volteó a verlos. Inmediatamente después, se calmaron al ver que se trataba de ellos.

—¡TÍO STAN! ¡TÍO FORD! —Gritaron Mabel y Dipper.

Y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Wendy siguió el ejemplo de los gemelos tras un par de segundos.

—¡Vaya que los extrañamos, ancianos locos! —Dijo ella.

Después, Candy y Grenda también acudieron a abrazar a los tíos de Mabel.

—Yo solo quiero ser parte del momento —dijo Candy.

—¡Abran paso a Grenda! —dijo ella, se abalanzó y tiró a todos contra el suelo. Aún así, nadie dejó de abrazar a nadie.

—Hola —dijeron Stan y Ford al mismo tiempo, ambos habían quedado boca arriba con un montón de adolescentes encima.

—Hola —contestaron los demás.

Pacífica, por su parte, se limitó a ver con una sonrisa cómo los demás disfrutaban de su momento en familia. Eso eran, una familia de la que incluso Wendy, Candy y Grenda formaban parte. Una familia en la que ella no sentía encajar. Mejor era no molestar.

En cuanto se levantaron, los cuatro Pines volvieron a abrazarse.

—No los extrañé en absoluto —afirmó Stan.

—También te extrañamos, tío Stan —respondió Mabel.

Todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la Cabaña, todos menos Pacífica.

—¿Pacífica? ¿No vienes? —Preguntó Mabel, al darse cuenta de que la rubia no los seguía.

—Yo… yo debo regresar a casa… seguro mis padres se preguntarán dónde estoy —Pacífica sabía que esto último no era realmente cierto.

—Claro, claro… —dijo Mabel.

—Pero, ¿tal vez podamos vernos otra ocasión? —Preguntó la Rubia.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pues entonces ve con cuidado, niña —le recomendó Ford, que había regresado con Mabel.

—De acuerdo… —La rubia se despidió con la mano, dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos. Luego volteó y llamó al grupo. —¿Señores Pines?

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Stan.

—Es… es bueno volver a verlos. A los dos —dijo Pacífica con la voz más amable que pudo, a modo de despedida.

—Gracias, niña —le respondieron.

Pacífica dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Los demás siguieron hacia la cabaña, pero Dipper se quedó mirando hacia donde Pacífica se había ido.

—¿Dipper? —Preguntó Ford, al ver que el chico se había quedado.

—Yo… voy en un momento —dijo, y salió corriendo, siguiendo el camino de Pacífica.

Los demás caminaron hacia la cabaña y tocaron la puerta de la entrada principal, la del museo. Después de un momento, salió Soos a atenderlos.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio! —comenzó, sin darse cuenta de quién había llamado a la puerta. —¡En este lugar encontrarán las más misteriosas atracciones de todo el mundo! Puedo darles un recorrido ahora, o si esperan una media hora, pueden tomar el recorrido nocturno, que cuesta tres veces más.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta el recorrido normal? —Preguntó Stan con una sonrisa.

—¡No es nada barato! ¡Esperen…! —Entonces Soos se dio cuenta de quién había llamado: había trabajado con él por diez años, era imposible no reconocer esa voz. —¡SEÑOR PINES!

Soos se abalanzó sobre Stan y lo abrazó. Stan tenía la intención de abrazarlo también, pero Soos también le había rodeado los brazos y ahora Stan estaba completamente inmovilizado.

—Veo que manejas bien la Cabaña, Soos —le dijo Stan, a modo de saludo.

—Las ventas van muy bien, señor Pines —respondió Soos.

—Bien… eh… ya puedes soltarme —dijo Stan después de un rato, ya que Soos lo estaba dejando sin aire.

—Sí, sí, yo… lo siento… Gusto en verlo, señor Ford.

—¿Cómo estás, Soos? —Respondió Ford.

—¡Vengan todos! —Les dijo Soos. —¡Deben ver las atracciones que tiene la Cabaña ahora!

—¡Claro, vamos! —Dijo Mabel, y todos entraron a la cabaña.

Stan fue el último en entrar. Se quedó un rato afuera de la cabaña, respirando el aire fresco de los bosques de Oregon. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Stan deslizó sus viejos dedos sobre la puerta del museo. Tal vez no había planeado nunca vivir ahí, y no se hubiera quedado de no ser por el accidente que llevó a Ford a desaparecer… Pero se había quedado. Había vivido en aquella cabaña por treinta y un años. Era su hogar.

—Que bueno es volver —dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta —, que bueno…

 **\- xi -**

—¡Pacífica! ¡Pacífica! —Gritaba Dipper, mientras la alcanzaba corriendo. La chica se detuvo y volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Oye, yo… me preguntaba si me podrías contar lo que sucedió hace dos días cuando esas puertas nos atraparon —comenzó Dipper. —Tú sabes, quiero hacer un registro, pero perdí la memoria ahí dentro, y como tú no lo hiciste…

—Quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió.

—¡Sí! Eso es, sí.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó, mirando al cielo del atardecer.

—Bueno, tal vez no ahora, tengo que registrar un par de cosas antes de eso…—dijo Dipper. —Pero, ¿crees poder mañana?

—Mañana no creo, estaré ocupada todo el día —dijo Pacífica, recordando que la señora Grey les había dado el día libre por lo de Tamara, pero al día siguiente tendrían ensayo doble. —Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Claro, lo entiendo…

—Puedes llamarme si quieres —dijo —, ¿tienes mi número de teléfono?

—Yo, eh… no.

—Anótalo.

Pacífica se lo dictó cuidadosamente mientras Dipper lo registraba en su teléfono. Dipper lo corroboró dos veces para no tener un número equivocado.

—Si quieres puedes llamarme ahora, solo para comprobar si lo tienes correcto.

—Claro —dijo Dipper, y oprimió el botón de _marcar_ y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja

El teléfono de Pacífica comenzó a sonar dos segundos después. Pacífica contestó al instante.

—Entonces, ¿lo anotaste bien? —dijo por teléfono, y sonrió.

Dipper se confundió por un momento al escuchar doblemente la voz de Pacífica. En realidad no necesitaban hacer eso, ya que estaban a un metro de distancia. Pero le siguió el juego.

—Hola, habla Dipper.

—Ya me di cuenta —respondió Pacífica.

En ese momento, Dipper escuchó en su teléfono el sonido de otra llamada entrante, pero no le tomó importancia.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podría llamarte para eso? —preguntó Dipper.

—Llámame el viernes —respondió Pacífica. Ese día era martes. —Tal vez podríamos vernos por la tarde, pero no estoy segura… tal vez deba salir.

—Claro, claro, tú me avisas. De todas formas, te vuelvo a llamar el viernes.

—De acuerdo… —Pacífica se despidió. —Entonces, supongo que hablamos luego…

—Cuídate.

Y ambos colgaron.

—Sí, creo que era el número correcto —dijo Dipper, al tiempo que guardaba su teléfono. Pacífica soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, tal parece —respondió Pacífica, mientras registraba el número de Dipper.

Dipper se quedó un momento sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Entonces, supongo que te llamo el viernes —dijo, mientras le tendía una mano.

—Por la tarde —respondió Pacífica, estrechándole la mano a modo de despedida.

Entonces, ambos se despidieron y cada quien volvió a su camino. Mientras Dipper volvía a la Cabaña, sacó su teléfono para revisar de quién era la llamada que había entrado mientras hablaba con Pacífica. Leyó lo que el teléfono decía:

 _Una llamada perdida de: Carla Mi Amor Greengrass_ _ **[ícono de teléfono en rojo]**_

A Dipper no le gustaba poner apodos en sus contactos del teléfono, a todos los tenía por su nombre y apellido. Pero una tarde Carla lo había visto y le pidió que la cambiara por _Mi Amor_. Dipper lo había hecho, pero lo había vuelto a cambiar al nombre actual un par de horas más tarde.

Carla lo había llamado. Dipper sintió cómo si súbitamente su estómago desapareciera. Si hubiera contestado, ¿qué le hubiera dicho? ¿Qué le iba a decir ella? Dipper se puso a pensar un poco en ello: ¿cómo habían sido las otras veces? Seguro sería lo mismo ahora: Carla lo llamaría, le diría que debían olvidarlo todo y que salieran a algún lado (bueno, eso no aplicaba ahora) y le prometería que no volverían a pelear nunca más. Siempre era así.

Seguro Carla llamaría en de nuevo en un rato. Dipper caminó hacia la Cabaña: no quería pelear más con ella, ya por la tarde había tomado una decisión al respecto. Pero antes necesitaba a alguien más que le pudiera dar una última opinión, y lo necesitaba ya. Y creía saber quién podría dársela. Entró a la Cabaña por la tienda de regalos y pasó directamente a la cocina. Ahí estaban reunidos todos, festejando la llegada de Stan y Ford. Dipper entró sigilosamente y tocó a Stan por el hombro.

—Tío Stan, ¿tienes un momento…? —le susurró.

Stan no dijo nada, simplemente señaló la salida de atrás de la cabaña con la cabeza y se abrió paso sigilosamente entre todos los presentes. Ambos salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Stan en cuanto salieron. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de afuera.

—Tío Stan, necesito un consejo… —y entonces Dipper le contó todo sobre Carla. Le contó cómo es que se habían conocido, como es que comenzaron a pelear y cómo eran normalmente las cosas entre ellos. Stan escuchaba con atención, soltando algún _«Ah»_ y algún _«Hum»_ de vez en cuando. —… pero no sé en qué momento comenzaron a ser las cosas así, y no sé cómo volver a como era el principio —terminó Dipper —, ¡ella antes no era así!

Stan analizó las cosas un momento.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, finalmente.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó Dipper.

—¿Estás seguro de que la cosas no eran así desde el inicio?

—Eh… sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por todo lo que me has contado, creo que ambos siempre hacen lo que ella quiere, y se enoja cuando lo que quieres hacer no es lo mismo que ella...

Dipper analizó un poco el comentario. Ahora que lo pensaba, Stan tenía razón

—Alguna vez te hablé de mi ex esposa —siguió Stan. —Así inició todo… Comienzas a darte cuenta de ello pero no quieres aceptarlo, y buscas razones para seguir con ello. Y cuando te das cuenta, cambiaste y te has convertido en alguien que no eras. Alguien que no querías ser.

—Entonces, ¿dices que está mal que una relación te cambie?

—Hijo, cualquier relación te cambia, eso tenlo por seguro —dijo Stan. —Pero no debes permitir que haga en ti un cambio que no quieres hacer… ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—Carla Greengr…

—¡Ahí está el problema! —Dijo Stan a manera de broma. —Nunca confíes en una _Carla_ , nunca traen nada bueno. Experiencia propia…

—Tío Stan, eso es una tontería.

—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy bromeando, chico —dijo, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Dipper sonrió por primera vez desde que iniciaron esa conversación: su broma había valido la pena.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer ahora?

Stan lo vio a los ojos: sabía que lo mejor era que su sobrino rompiera esa relación, pero « _uno simplemente no le aconseja eso a alguien»_ , pensó _._

—Haz lo que creas que sea mejor para no preocuparte por ello —Dijo finalmente —. Haz lo que sea necesario para estar feliz, sin culpas, sin enojos, sin preocupaciones, tú me entiendes…

En ese momento, Soos abrió la puerta, se asomó y llamó a Stan.

—Señor Pines, ¿podría venir un momento? Me gustaría presentarle a alguien — entonces Soos se dio cuenta de que Stan y Dipper tenía una conversación privada. —En cuanto pueda, claro…

Stan se levantó del sillón y le dio un par de palmadas a Dipper en la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un celular. Dipper sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comprobó que el que sonaba era el suyo. Era Carla.

—Yo los alcanzo en un momento —dijo Dipper. Stan comprendió la situación al momento.

—Sé que harás lo mejor, niño —le dijo a modo de despedida. Entonces se dirigió a Soos mientras entraban a la cabaña. —¿Se trata de tu primo, el que me dijiste por teléfono?

—Sí, mi primo, ¡él está ansioso por conocerlos! —respondió Soos.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿David…?

—Daniel…

Dipper tomó el teléfono y se alejó un poco de la cabaña. Lo había pensado, y Stan le había dicho entre líneas lo mismo que él había decidido. _«¿O a caso no será que eso es lo que deseaba oír?»_ , se preguntó Dipper. _«Pero si deseaba que Stan me dijera eso, entonces, ¿no es eso lo que en realidad deseo que suceda?»_

No podía hacer que el teléfono esperara más, contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Dipper? —Contestó Carla del otro lado de la línea. —¿Eres tú?

—¿Y quién iba a ser si no? —Dijo Dipper a manera de broma. Carla estuvo un momento sin decir nada, pero seguía ahí. Dipper escuchaba su respiración.

—Dipper… ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? —le soltó Carla. Estaba molesta.

—Yo… —« _¿Qué le digo? La verdad.»_ —estaba en medio de una conversación importante, no podía salirme así como así —respondió con voz seria.

—¿Conversación importante? ¿Con quién?

—Con mi tío abuelo, hoy llegó al pueblo.

—Y supongo que hace rato también hablabas con tu tío abuelo por teléfono, ¿cierto? —Le dijo Carla. Dipper estuvo a punto de decirle que hablaba con una amiga, pero después se contuvo. No tenía caso. —Como sea, ¿de qué hablaban tu tío y tú?

—De ti.

—¿De mi? —De repente, Carla pareció un poco menos molesta. —¿Le hablabas de lo buena que soy contigo?

—Más o menos… Oye, Carla…

—Oye Dipper, debo contarte, encontré una aplicación que nos permitirá…

—Carla…

—… localizarnos geográficamente en cualquier parte del mundo usando GPS…

—…Carla…

—…solo tienes que descargarla y sincronizar tu celular con el mío y…

—¡CARLA!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, sorprendida por el súbito tono autoritario de Dipper. —¿Qué te sucede?

—Te estaba hablando. Y yo empecé antes de que tú empezaras —dijo él. Luego se tranquilizó, y de la nada sintió cómo si su estómago desapareciera, le sudaban las manos y tuvo ganas de tirar el teléfono… ¿De verdad iba a hacer esto?—Debo decirte algo. —Comenzó, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se concentró para permanecer calmado.

—Sí, claro… dímelo —respondió ella, en voz baja. De repente, Carla sintió lo que se avecinaba…

—Verás, yo… no creo que esté funcionando —Y ¡paf! Todos los nervios desaparecieron. Ya estaba, lo había dicho.

Carla no podía creer que la estuvieran cortando _a ella_ , en todas sus otras relaciones _ella había cortado_ al chico. No, seguro no era eso, seguro Dipper no quería decir eso…

—¿Qué es lo que no está funcionando? ¿Se descompuso algo?

—No, no estás entendiendo… Me refiero a nuestra relación —dijo Dipper, incrédulo de que Carla no captara el asunto. —Creo que es mejor que terminemos —no había manera de que no entendiera eso. Hubo un silencio.

—Dipper —dijo ella después de un minuto —, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque míranos! —Comenzó Dipper. —¡Pasamos casi todo el tiempo peleando! Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran como los rimeros días, pero no: cambiaste.

—¿QUE YO CAMBIÉ? ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE CAMBIÓ! Antes toda tu atención era para mi, y ahora me has dejado en segundo plano.

—¡EL MUNDO NO GIRA ALREDEDOR DE TI, CARLA! —Perdió la calma. —¡Tú siempre quieres que se haga lo que quieres, que esté solo para ti! Pero también hay otras cosas que me importan, otras personas, y eso nunca te gustó.

—Pues entonces, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS YA CON ELLOS? —Le espetó Carla.

—¡Sí, eso es precisamente lo que haré! —Respondió Dipper. Entonces se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y se preparó para colgar. Pero no podía hacerlo así como así. Rápidamente, se volvió a acercar el teléfono a la oreja. —Carla…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Para ambos.

Y colgó. Ya estaba, lo había hecho, y no había salido tan mal como esperaba. Sabía que era lo mejor, después de todo. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Escuchaba el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento, algunos pájaros que regresaban a sus nidos. Se relajó. Algo le decía que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, no se sorprendió al descubrir a Mabel de pie a unos metros de donde estaba él.

—Terminaron, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —respondió Dipper —, terminamos.

Mabel se acercó a él y lo rodeó con el brazo.

—Y… ¿cómo te sientes?

—Yo… —Dipper analizó un poco antes de contestar —me siento… aliviado, ¿es raro, no?

—No.

—¿Ah, no?

—Creo que era lo mejor. Verás que en el fondo, esto les hará bien a los dos —comenzó Mabel, mientras lo guiaba de regreso a la Cabaña del Misterio, pero luego se detuvo. —¿Quieres estar afuera un rato?

Dipper observó los últimos rayos de luz de día mientras el sol se ocultaba. El día terminaba. Una etapa de su vida terminaba. No era necesario estar triste por ello, no era necesario estar solo.

—No, vamos adentro —respondió. —Hay muchas cosas que debo contarle al tío Ford.

Ambos gemelos caminaron abrazados hacia la cabaña, sin darse cuenta del ser que los observaba desde una rama de un árbol a la orilla del claro. Lo había presenciado todo, solo para asegurarse que sus predicciones se cumplieran.

—Oh, los líos del amor, solo traen preocupación, chicos —dijo Cupido, al tiempo que se aseguraba que su cinturón de pociones estuviera bien amarrado. Despegó, y voló directo a su camioneta. Tal vez aun hubiera algunos fans en busca de un autógrafo.

 **\- xii -**

La noche sobre Gravity Falls era tranquila. Había silencio, salvo por algunos perros que súbitamente ladraban, o alguna pareja que súbitamente reía mientras se tomaba de la mano.

Frente al auditorio, Cupido despedía con la mano a los últimos fans del día mientras estos se alejaban. Acto seguido, se aseguró de que nadie mirara, se metió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta. Estaba totalmente solo en un pequeño espacio lleno de basura, comida a medio empezar y baratijas de todo tipo. No era lugar para que El Dios del Amor pasara la noche. Cupido tomó aire, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y cruzó los brazos.

Entonces habló en voz alta. Se trataba de una sola palabra en una lengua muy antigua que ya había sido olvidada, y abrió los brazos rápidamente mientras la decía:

— _¡Storamhellad!_ —Recitó, y la estancia se expandió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un enorme salón.

Ahora, en lugar de ser la parte de atrás de una camioneta, era una lujosa habitación con cama queen size, un enorme candelabro, una ardiente chimenea y una mesita con toda clase de bocadillos y bebidas. Comenzó a sonar música folk.

Cupido tomó una botella de vino, la destapó y bebió un trago directamente de la botella. Luego se desparramó en una silla, tomó una copa y se sirvió. Dejó la botella en la mesa y tomó un puñado de trozos de queso, otro de uvas, y se llevó ambos a la boca. Apenas podía masticar.

—Vaya, ¿es una buena combinación? —Preguntó una voz.

Cupido tragó como pudo antes de comenzar a buscar con la mirada.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Preguntó, bastante sorprendido.

—Aquí arriba, querido. —Respondió la voz.

Cupido dirigió su vista al candelabro, pero no vio nada inusual.

—No, por aquí. —La voz era juguetona y cantarina, y por lo que Cupido podía escuchar, pertenecía a una mujer de mediana edad.

Cupido por fin encontró la fuente de la voz: se trataba de una figura encapuchada que vestía completamente de negro. Estaba sentada sobre una de las figuras de mármol de la chimenea. Por su posición respecto al candelabro, no se le podía ver el rostro, lo único que se le podía ver eran un par de mechones de cabello negro rizado que salían uno por cada lado de la capucha.

La figura saltó y cayó al suelo de pie con la misma habilidad de un gato. Era una caída de casi cinco metros de altura. Ahora Cupido podía ver la mitad inferior de su rostro, y pudo apreciar que se trataba de una mujer de piel pálida, manos huesudas y estatura mediana.

—Lo siento —dijo Cupido, sin perder la calma y sin levantarse de la silla. —Pero todos los autógrafos tienen que esperar a mañana. Ya estoy disponiéndome a descansar, ¿sabes?

Bajo la capucha, la mujer sonrió.

—¡Vamos, querido! —Le dijo coquetamente. —Ya he esperado aquí un buen rato. Será solo un autógrafo y un par de preguntas.

—Eh… supongo que está bien. —Cupido alcanzó un cassette, lo firmó y sin levantarse de la silla se lo ofreció. —Ten un cassette.

La mujer se acercó y tomó el cassette. Lo observó un rato, se alejó unos pasos sonriendo, y luego volvió a hablar.

—Dime, Cupido… ¿cómo es que un _Supremo_ tan poderoso como tú terminó haciendo canciones terribles y viviendo en esta porquería de camioneta?

Cupido se sintió ofendido por el comentario de la mujer.

—¡Si no te gusta mi estilo y no te gustan mis canciones ya puedes largarte! —Saltó.

Luego hizo una pausa para analizar de nuevo la pregunta de la mujer, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo… Rápidamente tomó dos cuchillos de mantequilla, uno con cada mano, se puso de pie, y pronunció otra palabra en aquella lengua olvidada.

— _¡Ralens-kadad!_ —Recitó, y ambos cuchillos crecieron en sus manos hasta convertirse en un par de pesadas y afiladas espadas romanas. Luego se puso en una posición defensiva, levantando ambas lo más que pudo: hacía mucho tiempo que no se ejercitaba.

La mujer simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, y sin dejar de sonreír, cerró la mano con la que sostenía el cassette y lo convirtió en añicos. Con esta acción, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó y las luces del candelabro explotaron, dejando trozos de vidrio por todas partes. La estancia quedó a casi a oscuras, solamente entraba la luz de la luna, que se colaba por las ventanas. Cupido se mantuvo valientemente en su posición, a pesar de que las manos le temblaban por el peso de las espadas.

—¿Quién eres, y qué sabes acerca de los _Supremos_? —Preguntó Cupido, con voz firme.

—Sé todo lo que hay que saber. —Le dijo. —Los he estudiado toda mi vida, pero creo que una sola vida nunca es suficiente… —entonces comenzó a caminar, examinando lentamente toda la estancia. —La vida es algo efímera, incluso para un _Supremo…_ —Entonces se detuvo. —Un día combates a _El Antiguo_ , ¡y al siguiente regalas cassettes…!

—¡Si tanto sabes sobre los nosotros, entonces deberías saber que nunca debes pronunciar ese nombre! —Dijo Cupido, súbitamente asustado.

—¿Y por qué no? —Dijo la mujer, dando media vuelta para mirar a Cupido a la cara. —¿Le tienes miedo? —Se burló.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que es el miedo…

—¡Tienes razón! —Dijo la mujer, al tiempo que se acercaba a él con pasos ágiles. —¡Por eso estoy aquí!

Cupido ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la mujer quedó a un par de metros de distancia.

—Lo siento, querido, pero voy a necesitar tomar algo tuyo prestado…

—Si sales de aquí con vida, considérate afortunada. —La interrumpió Cupido.

Entonces la mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Ah, querido! —dijo ella en cuanto pudo calmarse. —Eres realmente poderoso, pero la falta de práctica te ha hecho tan débil, ¡que incluso necesitas hablar para hacer magia…!

Entonces, la mujer estiró los brazos para tocar la punta de las espadas. Al simple contacto con los dedos, ambas brillantes y afiladas hojas se transformaron en nubes de polvo de color azul marino.

—…Y, si quisieras pelear conmigo justo ahora, querido…—dijo ella —ten por seguro que te vencería.

Entonces Cupido retrocedió al tiempo que soltaba las empuñaduras de las espadas, tropezó con la pata de la silla y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Aléjate de mi, bruja! —Ordenó Cupido, aun retrocediendo.

—Duerme…—Susurró ella, y entonces sopló levemente, empujando la nube de polvo contra la cara de Cupido.

Cupido, al respirar los polvos, cayó instantáneamente en el suelo, dormido. La mujer se arrodilló junto a él y llevó las manos a su cinturón de pociones.

—Siempre fui buena con la magia. —Dijo ella, mientras desataba el cinturón. —Pero cuando se trata de pociones, nadie mejor que tú.

 **PXPFD FRPILHV HP XPD FDUÑD.**

 _ **[Los títulos están en A1B2C3. Los mensajes del final están en César. Ambos consideran la letra Ñ.]**_


	6. Preview del Capítulo VI

**PREVIEW DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

 _ **[Este preview será eliminado en cuanto sea subido el capítulo 6.]**_

 _ **[Aquí va algo de una conversación entre los gemelos Pines 1.0 (es decir, Stan y Ford) en el siguiente capítulo. Es posible que no se quede exactamente así, pero esto les dará una idea de lo que va la siguiente parte.]**_

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ford?!

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Entonces parece que yo estoy confundido, o… ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Mi hermano siempre estuvo cubierto de plumas, ¡Y YO NUNCA TUVE BRAZOS!

—¡Fue un accidente, Stan!

—Eso espero.

—Y voy a repararlo.

—Más te vale.

Stan se arrastró a y caminó hacia el espejo. Se miró atentamente su nuevo cuerpo, agitó su lengua bífida y abrió la boca para contemplar sus nuevos colmillos.

—¿Crees que sean venenosos?

Ford, por su parte, admiraba sus nuevas alas. Tal vez su tamaño era mucho menor ahora, pero al menos el plumaje que ahora cubría su cuerpo era realmente hermoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará aprender a volar?


	7. Extra I

**Extra 1**

 **GRAVITY FALLS: EL SIGUIENTE VERANO, Intro.**

 _ **[Junio 21, 2018: Lo sé, lo sé. No he publicado en mucho tiempo, casi un mes, y me siento mal por ello. No me gustaría que las cosas fueran así, no me gustaría hacerlos esperar tanto por un capítulo… Tengo varias excusas, y es que de hecho estoy trabajando en tres historias más aparte de este Fic (es decir, en total son cuatro). Pero todo eso no importa: prometo que ya pronto voy a publicar.**_

 _ **Bien, ahora debo contarles una anécdota: hace un par de días estaba estudiando inglés y me encontré con que "Cataratas del Niágara" en inglés es "Niágara Falls". Me puse a investigar y me encontré con que en inglés la palabra "Falls" puede significar "caídas", "cascadas" o "cataratas". Bajo esta premisa, me hice la siguiente pregunta:**_

" _ **Y si… ¿Y SI GRAVITY FALLS SE LLAMA ASÍ POR LA CASCADA DEL LAGO? YA QUE, BUENO, ES UNO DE LOS LUGARES MÁS EMBLEMÁTICOS DEL PUEBLO." Tiene sentido porque de hecho, en la intro, lo primero que vemos es una cascada. En la pantalla, TODO tiene significado. Algo así como "CASCADAS DE GRAVEDAD".**_

 _ **Y esto, la primer imagen que vemos en la intro me llevó a otra pregunta: "SI EL FIC TUVIERA UNA INTRO, ¿CÓMO SERÍA ESTA INTRO?" Iba en el metro (si alguien vive en la Ciudad de México sabe de lo que hablo) cuando saqué mi celular y me puse a escribir CUADRO por CUADRO toda la intro del fic. No es exactamente como un guión audiovisual, pero aquí está.**_

 _ **Cada cuadro de esta intro contiene un significado, unos más grande que otros. Aquí más o menos podremos ver de qué irá el fic a lo largo de todos los capítulos. Estos cuadros y los códigos secretos del final de cada capítulo se complementan, pero he sido cuidadoso de todas formas. NADA DE ESTO ES UN SPOILER, considérenlo como un trailer...**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, vamos con la intro.]**_

Intro de _Gravity Falls: El Siguiente Verano_.

 **[Inicia la música]**

[Una cascada, cielo despejado, pinos y nubes moviéndose con el viento.]

[LEÑADOR inmovil con un hacha.]

[La torre de agua de Gravity Falls vista desde un vehículo en movimiento.]

[Pasa por la carretera un bus de la compañía _Speedy Beaver_. Inmediatamente después pasa un camper detrás del bus.]

[MABEL (con rostro menos redondo, más alta), DIPPER (va vestido con una camisa de franela, rostro menos redondeado, la gorra de Wendy), STAN y FORD (van abrazados, más viejos), y WADDLES (con el doble de tamaño). Los cinco ven asombrados hacia enfrente.]

 **[Inicia la parte genial de la música]**

[Una explosión de humo. SOOS aparece detrás de ella y se mueve al ritmo de las primeras notas, mostrando la Cabaña, tal como lo hacía Stan. Lleva el traje del Señor Misterio.]

[Los cuatro Pines recorren la Cabaña admirando sus rarezas. Dipper voltea y le sonríe a Mabel mientras Ford le da un golpe amistoso a Stan.]

[Dipper, Mabel y PACÍFICA muestran un auto flotando a GUIDEON y a DAN, quienes se llevan la mano a la barbilla y se muestran dudosos.]

[La cámara se aleja de los chicos y podemos ver que todos los autos del pueblo están flotando. Está atardeciendo.]

[Los árboles y sus sombras, pasa PIE GRANDE fugazmente.]

[La veleta interrogación (?) con los cuatro vientos: W, H, A y T.]

[Un atardecer sobre Gravity Falls.]

[Mabel jugando con una espada de cartón con forma de rayo que tiene varios focos en la hoja; aparece su nombre: **MABEL**. A su lado, Waddles viste una armadura de cartón.]

[Dipper anotando cosas mientras observa una bola de cristal; aparece su nombre: **DIPPER**. Mientras su vista está sobre el apunte que hace, en la bola de cristal aparece el símbolo de la llama de Pacífica, Dipper no lo ve.]

[A la izquierda Ford lee "Cadenas de Oro Para Hombres Mayores"; a la derecha Stan lee unos apuntes con complicados cálculos. A juzgar por sus expresiones, ninguno de los dos comprende nada de lo que está leyendo; aparecen sus nombres: **FORD** / **STAN**.]

[Ford contando historias de terror a los demás en una fogata, mientras Stan usa una lámpara para proyectar sombras acordes a la historia de Ford. Mabel celebra, Dipper y Pacífica escuchan atentos, MELODY observa a todos con una sonrisa, Soos y Dan tiemblan de miedo y WENDY los observa con cara de incredulidad.]

[La fogata ilumina más por un momento, dejando ver un monstruo parecido a un oso pardo]

[Wendy en la caja registradora leyendo un mensaje de su celular con una sonrisa, por la ventana detrás del mostrador vemos pasar a Blendin.]

[Una mano (no se ve de quién) recorriendo con el dedo una pared con dibujos. Pasa junto a un escritorio, donde hay una lámpara de luz amarilla. La luz parpadea, se torna naranja, y luego verde, y se apaga.]

[Dipper y Pacífica a mitad del bosque a mitad de la noche, ambos buscando algo con una lámpara. Pacífica lo encuentra y señala hacia adelante, pero un segundo después escuchan algo y se abrazan involuntariamente.]

[Una nave espacial estrellándose en el bosque.]

[Caen todas las fotos que están en la portada del Fic, y la licencia de conducir de Wendy. Y finalmente sobre ellas cae la nota de Wendy firmada por todos: **SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER**.]

 **[Parte final de la música.]**

[Aparece la postal, con el Título: **GRAVITY FALLS: EL SIGUIENTE VERANO**. Creado por Alex Hirsch, Escrito por Författare.]

[Transición vertical.]

[Fondo de roca, hay una pintura rupestre con una Rueda del Zodiaco similar a la de Bill Cipher, pero no es la de Bill Cipher: Esta rueda está dividida solamente en tres partes, en lugar de diez. Al interior de la rueda hay un símbolo que representa humo saliendo de un caldero. Los tres espacios de afuera están vacios. La rueda es de color rojo, posiblemente haya sido dibujada con sangre.]

 _ **[Hemos llegado al final. No tengo algún código secreto para este extra, ya bastante tienen en qué pensar con estos cuadros xD. Agradezco todas su amor, sus follows y sus reviews (voy a contestarlas todas). Y de nuevo: prometo que ya actualizaré pronto con el Capítulo VI.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí, su amigo Författare.]**_


End file.
